It Started With a Promise
by MingiPie05
Summary: Maka and Soul still fighting side by side, it's been a couple of years now. What happens when a promise opens the doors to the next step in their relationship? And what is this new radical movement in Iceland, Meisters aren't needed?
1. Chapter 1

It started with a promise. . .

Alright thanks for giving me a shot. This is my first fanfic so please be kind; leave me lots of reviews and I'll try to post offen. (0.0)

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Soul Eater but sadly I do not. 'T_T

SOMA

* * *

'We've come so far' Maka stood rigid. 'I can't let him down.' Emerald eyes fixed on the opponent before her.

"Maka!" Soul on edge as his meister gripped him tightly. Both carefully watching for an opening; any sign that they could win the upper hand.

This fight had been dragging on for so long, this keishin egg was just too difficult to get to with all the lava running down the volcano.

"Disgusting monster," Maka was barely able to breath with such heavy fumes filling the area. "HOW DARE YOU ENGULF ALL OF POMPEII IN LAVA!" Maka made leaps from rock to rock, getting closer and closer to the keishin.

"Watch it Maka, he's coming at you!" Soul braced himself for another hot attack against his metal form. "Dodge right."

Maka obeyed and dodged just in time to avoid the keishin's projectile lava attack; turning and landing a magnificent attack on the creatures back sending it down the mountain.

"Ha you fool! Thanks for the ride to my banquet." The keishin called as he tumbled down the flaming Volcano.

"YOU IDIOT HOW COULD YOU SEND HIM FLYING INTO THE TOWN!" The Death Scythe's eye clearly showing his mood.

"CAN IT SOUL, I GOT IT!" Maka jumped on her weapon and flew down chasing after the rolling ball of death. "I WON'T LET HIM EAT ALL THE SOULS OF POMPEII!"

"I can taste them now," The drooling pre keishin was almost to his goal. "Come to me my delicious power!" The flaming pre keishin's tongue rolling out in anticipation.

"MAKA NOW!" Maka took her que and swiftly knocked the creatures off its path and stood as a last barrier against the mass of souls and the prekeishin."Make this quick."

Maka stood waiting for a perfect opening to deliver a final swift attack. Now at the perfect age of 17 she stood tall and fit; no longer the flat chested child that made the youngest death scythe at the DWMA. Her signature ash blond pigtails now hung under her ears and curled down her generous cleavage. Steadying herself against her opponent she held her partner close and ready to strike.

"Come now my girl, I'll give you the honor of being the soul that ushers me to my full potential." The monster hardened a chunk of lava sending it flying directly at the meister.

"Ha such a lame attack." Without a second though she sliced right through the rock proving a fatal error as molten liquid spilled in every direction.

"MAKA!" Maka was saved as the lava fell on Soul's blade blinding him with extreme pain that resonated through the soul link between the pair. Too hot for Maka to hold she let go of her scythe as her gloves began to burn away. Panting and screaming in pain the meister processed her horrible mistake.

"HAHAHAHA, Did the DWMA TEACH YOU NOTHING BRAT?"

"Wha. . . what happened Maka?" Soul was barely hanging on pain still pulsing from the lava threatening to melt the death scythe. Maka fell to her knees blowing on her raw hands.

"That bastard only cooled the outside to make it solid, of course it would still be liquid inside." The meister once again gripped her weapon ignoring the throbbing pain. "Sorry Soul, can you hang on just a bit more?"

Flashing a signature toothy grin, the epic cool guy reassured his meister. "Hey, I would be a cool death scythe if I would let something so small slow me down."

"Hmph. . . right," Maka stood once again charging at the horrible beast before them giving it her all this time not letting the pre keishin a chance to think of an attack. Slowly backing the creature away from the town giving the team down below to collect the unfortunate souls that needed to rest in peace before they became a meal for the bubbling red mess before them.

"Your attempts will be futile girl, those souls will be mine and you will never be able to stop my progress." The pre keishin once again molded a ball of lava and threw it at the pair who only used it as a step to propel themselves closer slicing off a limb which melted as well hardening to become part of the volcano.

"We got you now fiend." Maka swiftly turned trying to slice yet another limb off but the pre keishin dodged and using his remaining hand sent the duo flying across the cooling lava stream.

"Quit playing around idiot! End this now." Maka slowly rose up wiping traces of blood from her mouth. Narrowly she avoided yet another lava tidal wave and blocked a couple of molten balls as the Pre keishin once again made his way to the village down below. "I like the occasional tan but not today."

The meister twitched as the rod once again became hot with each contact Soul had with the lava.

"Sorry Soul, how about I make this interesting for you." Maka's cleaver eyes surveyed the area looking for a plan.

"Go on. . ." Soul scowled as he too searched for the answer to putting an end to their target.

There beneath the rubble they spotted wells, three that were still spouting water. Maka sprinted running past the enemy and destroying the wells causing water to pool in every direction leading towards the ocean. There before the water she waited for the creature.

"Listen well Soul Eater, if my plans works and we make it back safe. . ." Maka gave a sly grin and looked straight at her partner's reflection on the sickle. "I promise, I'll fuck your brains out."

The death scythe was now speechless but grinned a shark-like grin from ear to ear. "Tch. . . coolest partner ever."

"LET'S GO SOUL RESONANCE!"

"LET'S GO SOUL RESONANCE!"

The pre keishin now only feet away from the weapon and meister charged at full speed scoffing at the pair's last attempt at a victory.

"YOU WILL NOT STOP BE PUNY GIRL!"

"DEAMON HUNTER!" Maka charged right back slicing right down the middle of the enemy but before the body even hit the grown the meister turned and swiftly struck again creating now four smaller pieces of pre keishin. The creatures screams still rang through the area as the small pieces landed in the water that gushed from the wells; cold water cooling the keishin greatly stopping the enemy as it's skin hardened. Maka stood back and watched her Death Scythe partner turn back to his human form and walked nonchalantly to the rock pieces and slamming his foot down with great force on each boulder smashing them to rubble. Still grinning with great pride the messy white haired eighteen year old turned back to his meister. With her hands on her hips she watched him with a coy look. He was a whole head taller than her slim and fit bodied; his crimson eyes glistening with playful mischief.

"Guess we're making it home safe." His smile couldn't be wider.

"Guess so." Maka returned his steady gaze as he closed the space between them wrapping his toned arms around her tiny form.

"Best girlfriend ever." Soul took Maka's lips in a hungry kiss tasting her, enjoying the softness of her lips wrestling for dominance over the woman that wields him earning muffled moans from her. He broke the kiss and smirked. "Let's hurry and gather up the souls so we can get back to Death City."

"Right."


	2. Chapter 2

It Started with a Promise

Ch.2

Disclaimer: I wish I could say I owned Soul Eater, but sadly I do not.

* * *

"Come on Tsubaki, we have to hurry and make you into a death scythe."

"BlackStar, please wait we just got back from out last mission."

Meister BlackStar stop down the crowded hallways of Death Weapon Meister Academy, pushing all other individuals lesser than him out of the way. Demon weapon Tsubaki sadly trailed behind her egotistical partner apologizing to all who were rudely pushed aside as BlackStar proclaimed his godliness for the hundredth time that day. The short for his age teenage meister stopped cold as he stood before the assignment board looking on a particular assignment that had not only been taken but accomplished.

"BlackStar you don't have to push everyone around you know!" Tsubaki finally caught up to the bouncing human megaphone noticing his scowl. "Hey, what's wrong?" Looking up she noticed the assignment that BlackStar had had his mind set on since he left the apartment this morning. "Looks like someone already finished this one." Tsubaki was cheerful.

"I bet it was them again." BlackStar was serious and still. A first for this self-proclaimed god.

"Oh you mean Maka and Soul. . . come to think of it they did mention they were going to . . ." Tsubaki was cut off as BlackStar punched the assignment wall causing the once busy hallway to stop in silence at the sight.

Tsubaki knew better than to talk to BlackStar when he became upset like this. Over the past years his mood toward the rest of the Spartoi group had begun to slip; he was particularly sour when it came to Soul.

"Come on Tsubaki, we're doing this assignment." Looking up at the little wooden board in her meister's hands her eyes went wide in disbelief.

"BlackStar, that assignment is way too high rank for us!" Tsubaki placed a soft hand on his shoulder only to be swatted off as the bullheaded boy made his way to the lady behind the window.

"We're taking this one." BlackStar basically threw the plaque at the uninterested portly woman.

"No can do, you don't have the clearance for this assignment."

"Who the FUCK are you to talk back to the great BlackStar, the great one that will surpass GOD!"

"Hmph." The woman now wore a slight smirk. "Sorry kid, the answer is no, only death scythes can accomplish this. Come back when your friend Soul . . ."

"THE GREAT BLACKSTAR WILL NOT BE HELD BACK BY A GUY WHO DOESN'T KNOW HIS PLACE!" Once again he caused a scene when slamming his fist down on the window; but failed to faze the now clearly entertained woman.

"That's mighty big talk for someone who hasn't managed to collect even half the souls needed to turn your partner into a death scythe," BlackStar's scowl grew deeper as Tsubaki looked away in shame. "Tell you what kid, hehehe, I'll let you take on this mission as long as you come back alive." She handed him the slip of paper with detail of the mission.

The blue haired teen glared menacingly at the woman. "Of course I'm coming back alive, and better than ever you hag." BlackStar spat. "And quit calling me a kid you old bitch. Let's go Tsubaki we're leaving immediately." BlackStar stomped away.

Tsubaki couldn't move for a good while but looked up as the woman in the window spoke softly to her.

"Chin up girl, maybe he'll finally learn his lesson." The woman winked at her. Tsubaki could only reply with a weak smile and trailed off after the ranting meister.

As the pair made their way to their destination of Teotihuacan, they sat in the plane in almost silence rarely glancing at each other.

"Don't worry Tsubaki, I'll make you into the deadliest death scythe ever."

"Oh, I'm sure you will BlackStar." She smiled warmly at his childlike enthusiasm.

BlackStar leaned over and looked her right in the eyes. "Don't patronize me Tsubaki, I will make you into a death scythe that's worthy of the great BlackStar who surpasses god." Tsubaki held in her breath. "Soon no one will even care about Maka and Soul; not when the great BlackStar is finally recognized as better than anyone else in the world." He leaned back in his chair with his hands on the back of his head looking straight ahead with determination.

Tsubaki had genuine fear. Looking out the window she remembered the good ol' days; back when they were all good friends. The name of Spartoi stood for elite strong individuals renowned for their superior skills. BlackStar was so happy back then; he and Soul would crack jokes of their success all day long drunk on their popularity and coolness. As time passed BlackStar still could not make a death scythe, Soul still outshone him as being the coolest weapon at the academy, then Maka became popular as being the youngest to make a death Scythe. Poor BlackStar became overshadowed by the two closest friends he ever had. Nothing about him has been the same since, and now his insecurities only grew as his obsession with missions began. So many missions, so many fails, Tsubaki was hospitalized over and over again and each time BlackStar would apologize and swear he had become stronger for her only to meet the same end.

Stealing a glance at BlackStar she almost trembled with fear. She feared this mission. She feared BlackStar. She feared for her life.

BlackStar stared straight ahead, looking at nothing in particular trying to keep his thoughts in order. On memory just wouldn't stop coming back to him.

"_Hey BlackStar what's up?" Soul stood at his locker. _

"_Dude where've you been? Don't you know that if you stay away from your god too long your life becomes meaningless?" BlackStar stood before him chest puffed out as always._

"_Sorry lots of missions. . . ."Soul opened his locker revealing a shower of partner requests and love letters from girls all over the school. _

"_Wow look how many people are resorting to you since they know a god like me won't partner with them." BlackStar laughed at the top of his lungs._

"_Oh look, this one's from a guy." Soul wasn't listening. _

"_Soul, Lord Death needs to see us." Maka appeared calling to soul. "Hey BlackStar."_

"_Sorry dude gotta go." BlackStar watched as his best friend coolly walked away without a single glance back at him. In fact no one, was looking at him. He stood watching them go wondering what made them so great, what made them so strong? He saw them casually walk together and laugh together they were good friends right that made them strong. Well him and Tsubaki were good friends as well right? Without noticing he had followed them, finally being a quiet ninja he followed in shadows all the way to the death room doors. There he saw a new aspect of them that held a key to their bond, before entering the death room Soul pinned Maka to the wall and gave her a passionate kiss. That had to be it, that was what he and Tsubaki were missing, Soul and Maka were bonded through and through that must be it. _

BlackStar shook the memory out of his mind. If that was the key to it all then that means that this time would be different, he had made that leap with Tsubaki soon after. His reasoning just couldn't be wrong, a god like him is never wrong.

"Thank you for flying TACA airlines and enjoy your visit to the beautiful land of Teotihuacan, we will be landing in ten minutes." The pilot's announcement snapped BlackStar out of his thoughts reminding him of the fight ahead of him. Placing a hand on Tsubaki's thigh he readied himself for his mission.

Tsubaki felt BlackStar grip her leg knowing full well what that meant. Taking a deep breath she prepared herself for another battle alongside her headstrong meister.

It seemed as though in the blink of an eye they were at the temple of sun god, deep inside the temple the prekeishin laid waste to all tourists and natives that dared step inside his domain. He would entise them with his minions bringing all unsuspecting victims in to feed his appetite for souls. BlackStar wobbled before the mightly sun god, now just a deformed body that twisted and contorted throwing his arms deflecting the demon weapon as easily as one would swat a fly.

"BlackStar watch out his armor is still not penetrated." Tsubaki panted as she tried warning the charging ninja.

"I am the god of the sun, you will offer your souls to me puny humans." The PreKeishin roared sending sonic vocal blasts in attempts to sever the resonance between the meister and weapon.

"I BLACKSTAR AM THE ONLY GOD IN THIS UNIVERS THAT MATTERS AND YOU WILL SURRENDER YOUR TAINTED SOUL TO ME!" BlackStar charged and jumped aiming for the feathered head of the creature sending a crippling dosage of soul wavelength through its cranium.

"Tsubaki, Enchanted sword mode now!"

"Right." Though exhausted Tsubaki readily turned and was used to slice right down the middle of the pre keishin sending it to the ground in screeches of pain.

BlackStar triumphantly landed before his kill screaming his victory to the sky proclaiming himself the true and only god to ever matter in creation.

"BlackStar, watch out. The sun god is not dead yet." The meister turned to see the remains of his kill and just as Tsubaki said, there was still something moving within the open shell. Giggling. Horrible giggling could be heard, coming from the remains of the Sun God.

"What the FUCK is that!" BlackStar held Tsubaki ready for the next attack.

"BlackStar, be careful we can't take much more damage."

"SHUT UP!"

"BlackStar!"

"JUST SHUT UP AND RESONATE WITH ME!" The outburst made their soul wavelengths falter just enough to cause a deadly opening. Before either one could recover they were under attack with a rain of razor sharp feathers. Stabbing the Meister at random sending him into a rage like no other blocking the pain from his mind and propelling himself forward in the direction from which they originated.

"You won't last much longer boy." A figure emerged. "Give up now and surrender your soul to me."

"SHUT UP AND DIE!" BlackStar paid no attention at the new figure before him and attacked violently swinging Tsubaki wildly trying to desperately land a hit on the woman that now stood before him.

"You will not defeat the Goddess of the Moon." Evading his attacks effortlessly she swiftly kicked BlackStar across the temple and snatching the demon weapon from him. BlackStar refused to lose consciousness and struggled to stand, blood ran down his body almost coating him entirely. Tsubaki unable to revert back to human form was under attack herself as the new enemy sent power waves of high pitch sound through the weapon slicing her soul just as the feathers had done to BlackStar's body.

"You are a pitiful soul after all. I may not even want to eat yours, it would ruin my appetite." She threw Tsubaki at the blue haired ninja who caught her in time as she transformed back into her human form.

"Please BlackStar, we have to retreat." Blood ran down her chin. "We can't take much more of this."

"Enchanted Sword mode."

"BlackStar, Listen to me!"

"I am the meister and you are the weapon." BlackStar stood her up. "ENCHANTED SWORD MODE."

Tsubaki remained silent as a tear ran down her cheek. She transformed.

"SOUL RESONANCE."

"SOUL RESONANCE."

Once again BlackStar charged at the pre keishin throwing combos of powerful wavelength attacks and weapon attacks. Tsubaki could feel her strength waning. She was almost at her limit.

"BlackStar. . ."

"Just Hang on Tsubaki, god's don't let their people down."

"BlackStar. . ." Her limit.

"Foolish boy, I'll finish you both now." BlackStar battled at close range sending the enemy back against a wall but failed to block her two ranged chain attacks, knowing pain would come soon he braced himself but nothing came.

"HAHAHAHAHA YOU ARE TURELY A FOOLISH MAN." Confused Blackstar looked down to see a human bodied Tsubaki impaled by both of the enemies chain attacks. She had blocked them for him; or had she simply passed out in their way?

The Pre Keishin composed herself slowly walking over to the pair before her. For BlackStar all was mute, the world had crumpled before him. In his arms was a limp body that wouldn't respond. He had caused this. She had warned him. Oblivious of the danger only a couple of feet away she knelt down unable to process the sight in his arms. Faintly he heard two new voices. How long had he been holding on to Tsubaki? Where were they? What happened? What…? What's going on? His body began shaking, or was he being shaken? Is he dying as well?

Suddenly he felt a strong blow to his head and then….nothing. The Great BlackStar was blacked out still holding tightly the limp body of his demon weapon partner Tsubaki.


	3. Chapter 3

It Started with a Promise

Ch.3

A/N: Hey there kiddies, well I had not intended to make the last chapter so long but hey when the words come I must write them. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own not Soul Eater though it pains me to admit.

* * *

A tall dark slim figure stood proudly at a window over seeing death city, golden eyes contemplated the sight before him. Deep in thought a perfect poker face hiding his true thoughts. Standing at a bit over six feet tall he was an impressive specimen, with cream pale skin and perfectly quaffed raven black short hair now made perfectly symmetrical as his three signature lines of sanzu now meet all the way around his shiny hair.

"Hey Kid what are you staring at?" Liz stood behind him arms crossed expecting his answer to be more meaningful than the obvious answer she knew he would answer.

Death the Kid answered nothing initially. Pink tinting his cheeks as his perfect poker face broke with a cute smile and almost purred his delight. "Liz, look at how SYMETRICAL my father's beautiful city is."

"Kid, you really need to get out more." Death the Kid turned and looked at the person before him with a menacing look. Liz looked away not able to meet his gaze in return. "Sorry."

"I have paperwork to do." Kid strolled back to a big desk he had placed in the outer death room just to the front of his father's signature mirror. "Where is Patty?"

Liz casually leaned against the giant desk by Kid. "Jeeze you're scatterbrained, you told her to go check on BlackStar and Tsubaki remember?"

"Ahh…yes…of course," Replied a slightly pinker shinigami. "And how is the weapon and meister pair?"

Liz focused her attention on her nails trying to hide her uneasiness. "Not good."

"I guess it can't be helped." Kid took out a piece of blank paper and quickly wrote a short letter, folded it, and placed it inside another letter and sealed them both inside a black envelope.

"Liz I want you to personally take this to Tsubaki, I'm sure you know what it says." Liz nodded. "Good, please hand it to her only if you are certain she is prepared for the decision."

"Right." Liz inspected the letter for a second before tucking it away in her coat pocket. Kid looked on as she walked away and noticed her pause for a brief moment as if to say something; but then disappeared through the doorways without saying a word.

Looking down at his work, Kid sighed. The mirror behind him gave a warm glow.

"Hey there kiddo, why the long face?" Lord death's reflection stood crookedly in the mirror behind the black leather chair Kid sat in.

"Hello Father, nice of you to stop by." Kid continued with his paperwork. In the last couple of years since Kid had awakened as a full shinigami and since then had taken over the school as the new Grim Reaper. He watched over Death City diligently, leaving little to no time to indulge with his friends; though these days it would seem those same friendly bonds had begun to break and disband.

"I see things are not going so well with the elite squad," Lord Death playfully karate chopped the air around him looking as bouncy and high spirited as ever. "Well time does have a nasty way of changing things, and not always for the better."

Kid collected his papers and neatly put them away returning everything to its original position on the desk. Still not replying his father, he leaned back in the chair for a bit before swiveling around to face the mirror. Lord Death bend down to his eye level tilting his head this way and that hoping for his son to open up to him, while Kid only stared right back at his father's mask with half lidded yellow ringed orbs. With a twitch Kid eventually closed his eyes.

"You blinked, I win." Proclaimed Lord Death as he danced in place at his odd victory.

"Father really." Kid gave a small smile as he saw his father flaunt his victory.

The great grim reaper continued his victory dance snapping his giant foam fingers to a random beat that only he could hear. "You really should go see your friends son, they need you right now."

"Father you know I can't do that, there is much to do here." Kid swiveled the chair back to its original position and once again took out his paperwork.

With a heavy sigh Lord Death's mask looked so crestfallen. "You really should get out more." And with that said Lord Death's mirror grew dim.

Kid ignored the comment and continued writing.

Maka awoke early as always getting her morning chores out of the way. Any other day she'd be contemplating a game plan for the day, trying to fit in school, work, maybe a mission and training into her schedule; but today was the day _he_ was being released. Looking at the clock she decided it was time to wake up her roommate but saw he was awake and ready to head out. Without speaking to each other they put their coats on and walked out to Soul's motorcycle and speed down the streets to the infirmary in hopes that today would be the day…

A familiar blue zombie walked down the catacombs that lead to the underground prisons.

"Hey there Sid, what brings you down to the prisons?"

Sid slouched there flashing his I.D. for clearance to the hidden cells for the mentally disturbed cells.

"Oh, so you're going to get that one."

"Yep, Time to let the little bastard out."

"Personally I wouldn't inflict that one on the world."

"pft…you're telling me, she still hasn't woken up." Sid walked past the guard and walked on to finish his small mission. Down the stairway, turn right at the statue of Lord Death that points left and first room on the left.

A rusty metal door with a slot to look into stood between Sid and the prisoner inside. Sid stared for a moment listening intently for any signs of the cell being occupied, but just as before and all the other times he had come to check on the inhabitant there was no movement. This prisoner was locked in here almost 3 weeks ago after being rescued from a high level mission and going berserk. Sid opened the slide window and peeked inside and saw no movement. Just the same prisoner kneeling in the same place since the day he was placed in the chains that still bind him now.

"Hey BlackStar, it's time." Side closed the slot and finally opened the door. As candle light seeped in revealing the boys blue spiked hair he looked up at the teacher with no emotion in his eyes.

"You go free today, I hope you learned something."

BlackStar stood up slowly revealing tattered clothes and bloody knees. Sid casually walked over and untied the restrained that covered his body, BlackStar stood until prompted to follow the zombie out of the prison. Soon they past the guard who spat at the meister calling him a disgrace under his breath but BlackStar kept quiet and walking. He looked only straight ahead his head still held high not making eye contact with anyone that they passed. Sid lead him to the very top level of the prison and pointed to the exit.

"You're isolation is complete." Sid pat his back propelling the teen forward through the doors. Sid stood at the doors watching as BlackStar broke into a run and headed straight to the academy. No doubt his first action will be to find his weapon.

Sid took out his mirror and wrote in the familiar numbers that communicate all mirrors to the death room.

"Hello Sid, I take it your mission went well?"

"Yeah, he just ran off so you can pretty much guess where he's headed."

"Yes well I suppose that could be expected, please keep an eye on him from a distance and give a heads up to Nygus."

"Will do Lord Kid." Sid still looked on in the direction of the school. "Punk."

Tsubaki, the demon sword, weapon to BlackStar the one who was supposed to surpass god. The great sword laid in a soft hospital bed in a private room. It had been her second home in the last two years, so much pain in this room. So much pain on her body. BlackStar grew more dangerous as time went on but still she chose to stay with him because she knew they could get through it all, and BlackStar would pull through from his obsession soon enough with once he reached his goal. She had even grown to love him and was overjoyed when he had returned her love; at least she had thought he had. She looked down at her body, her stomach was completely bandaged up from a terrible stab wound she had suffered, multiple broken ribs, dislocated knee cap and a broken femur. Her left eye was also bandaged but she couldn't remember what the injury was all she remembered was lots of blood and swelling. She had only woken up from her deep sleep a week ago to Nygus talking to the new doctor about her condition. She overheard most of the conversation and couldn't help but let out a couple more tears at her prognosis, the doctors had noticed she had come too when she began to whimper and sob. Tsubaki had thought long and hard about her sad situation here, and had not allowed visitors until no matter how dear they were to her. How had it come to this? A knock at the door shook Tsubaki from her thoughts.

"Come in." Tsubaki answered with a false smile in place.

Nygus walked in holding a clipboard. "Good morning Tsubaki, Liz is here to see you; are you up for company?"

"Yes please let her in." She sounded so bright and chipper.

Liz walked in nonchalantly trying to act calm and collected but all pretenses were dropped as soon as Liz saw the state her sweet friend was in. She couldn't hide the shock on her face.

"Oh, don't worry it only looks worse that what it really is." Tsubaki gave a warm smile, making Liz regain her composure.

"Hey, you had me worried for a sec there." Liz took the seat next to Tsubaki's bed placing her hands on her lap. "So how are you feeling today?"

"Oh can't complain really, just a little achy that's all." Liz gave a small giggle. "How's Kid doing? Still locked up I feel like I haven't seen him years."

Liz sighed. "You know Kid, once he decides something needs to be perfected he goes for it." There was no fix for her compulsive meister. The two girls giggled for a bit and then there was an awkward silence.

"Liz…"

"hmmm?"

"Is,…Is he …free yet?"

Liz hesitated to answer. "Prisoner 00 has been scheduled for release today at noon." It was a cold and rehearsed tone. "That will be in about fifteen minutes." Liz looked down fidgeting with her cuticles.

"I see." Tsubaki sighed already guessing what he was going to do first. She just hoped she was prepared for it.

"Tsubaki, I think you know the main reason I was sent here."

"I know, you don't leave that room much unless you're ordered too." Tsubaki looked out the window.

Liz slowly took the envelope out of her coat pocket and held it out to Tsubaki who silently looked it over before taking it. She inspected the seal and thought back to when she first enrolled at the academy. That seemed like so long ago; happier times when the little circle of friends was only beginning to blossom.

"You don't have to open or respond right away you know." Liz placed a hand on her friends shoulder. "Just take a few to think about it."

With a weak smile Tsubaki answered meekly. "I've had more than just a week to think about it; but thank you Liz you're a kind friend."

The blond smiled back scratching the back of her head.

Another knock at the door make both girls jump. Tsubaki whimpered in pain and allowed the visitor inside.

Quick footsteps were heard almost bouncing toward them and revealed a familiar tall slim ash blond girl holding a beautiful bouquet of wild flowers.

"Maka! It's so good to see you." Liz gave a champion grin and greated the fellow blond who responded with a high five.

"Maka how are you?" Tsubaki gave her friend a warm smile but refrained from much movement.

"Tsubaki, how are you feeling. Here I brought you some flowers." Maka slowly placed them in Tsubaki's arms noticing the bruises that still remained on her arms.

A slower set of footsteps went unnoticed as Soul made his way to the edge of the bed.

"Hey Tsubaki." Soul gave a slight smile and put his hands in his jean's pocket.

"Hello Soul, how are you." She looked down unable to meet his gaze making him look away.

"Why so gloomy Death Scythe." Liz poked his head trying to lighten the mood as Maka replaced her in the chair.

"You look a lot better Tsubaki," Maka tried to take her attention away from the moment. "You'll be back at the academy in no time."

"Aren't I already in the academy?" Tsubaki made a joke making the tension disappear. "Thank you all for coming, I couldn't ask for better friends."

The moment soon came to an end as screaming and loud crashes could be heard outside.

Soul, Maka, and Liz all scowled knowing what it could have been. Tsubaki turned to look out her window unable to come to terms with what was about to happen.

The door swung open and a slow moving figure came into view coming face to face with the entire group who returned his gaze with a glare. Slowly he stepped forward, testing his boundaries, slowly making his way past the people he once could call friends, reaching the bed he looked on with a pained look but was unable to say a thing.

Without looking, Tsubaki addressed the intruder first. "Hello BlackStar."

* * *

** Thank you for following so far; please reviews I'd love to hear from you :)...boy is it just me or are the chapters getting longer and longer...?


	4. Chapter 4

It Started With a Promise

Ch. 4

A/N:

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater though I would love to. . .

Soul stood outside the infirmary in the hallway with Maka close to his side and Liz Leaning across from them all refusing to make eye contact. There was silence as they waited patiently outside for what ever may happen in the next moments; Tsubaki had asked for some privacy and so respecting her wishes they all waited outside just in case she may need help. Soul looked to his meister who had taken out a book and begun to read though looking carefully when had she even flipped a page? He leaned back on the wall his eyes suddenly fascinated with the lighting fixtures and thought back to the last time they were all together. . . . . . all of the friends. He can almost remember it clearly:

_The group had decided that they should play a friendly game of basketball, a friendly grudge match with Meister vs. Weapons._

_Tsubaki had decided to sit this one out since she was recovering from her previous mission with BlackStar, how could he have overlooked that it had started even back then, so she become the announcer. _

"_In this corner we have the fabulous Weapon team: Soul, Liz, Patty, and this the opposite corner we have the fearsome Meisters: Maka, BlackStar, and Death the Kid!"_

"_HEY TSUBAKI HOW COULD YOU NOT NAME YOUR GOD FIRST! IT'S BLASPHEMOUS!" BlackStar stood on the bench and screamed his hilarious outrage while all around him laughed._

"_Well it is custom for ladies to go first." Kid said as a matter of factly._

"_Come on we're wasting time, let's cream these punks." Soul said as began to dribble locking a lazy eye with his meister's determined green eyes._

"_You're going down losers!" Liz was fired up and Patty bounced behind her._

"_Yeah! DOWN!" Patty repeated in her gruffest voice. _

_The match got underway and at full power all members were breaking a sweat as they shit talked and fowled their way across the court, finally Tsubaki announced half time and they all collapsed on the floor trying to catch their breath. _

"_There's no point to all this," Huffed Liz. "What's our goal anyway?"_

"_Of course there's no point," replied the blue haired mess on Tsubaki's lap. "No one can beat the great God BlackStar."_

"_The basketball net is the most revolting thing ever," Kid was panting while on the floor sitting across from the west facing basket. "It's horrible, atrocious, why hasn't anyone done anything about it!" He pointed accusingly at the net._

"_AHAHA Kid is crazy again." Patty was still just a ball of energy. _

"_Oh geeze what are you talking about now Kid?" Liz stood behind her deranged meister whipping the sweat of her pinkish face. _

"_The . . .net." Kid regained his composure and stood perfectly still staring at his enemy. The group turned to look the net over. "It's got a hole on one side."_

_The group looked carefully and were finally able to see one strap had indeed ripped causing two holes to become one giant one._

"_It's just a rip no big," Soul grabbed Maka's water bottle from her and drank the rest as she protested and hit him._

"_No big? What do you mean no big? It's perfect symmetry is now off. It's disgusting and should be ripped off!" Kid's eyes were now swirling in disgust. "Liz rip it off now!"_

"_No way Kid, do your own dirty work." Liz drank from her pink water bottle. _

"_I just got a great idea guys." All turned to watch Tsubaki as she hobbled over to them all with some snacks. Seconds later she was surrounded by the group, except Kid who had to be dragged off by Liz while Patty forced a cracker in his mouth._

"_So. . . crunch…what's the . . munch….idea…" Maka asked shoving Soul away from her load of goodies. _

"_Why don't' we make things interesting by making a wager." She smiled brightly. She had their undivided attention. "Meister vs. Weapons right? Whichever team wins gets make a request ANY request of their partner." Tsubaki gave Liz a wink._

_Soul and Maka looked at each other and sized each other up for a second there. Through their soul resonance they could feel the words they were speaking in their minds. 'You are so going to be my bitch!' Soul smirks at her, 'bite me whittey!' was her retort. _

_Soul could only pay attention to his meister at the time, everyone around him were just figures around him. The match got underway again and just after sun down the verdict was in. . . . _

_Tsubaki hobbled over to the middle of the court and held up Soul's arm in victory. "Weapon's win!" Soul glared at his angry meister and couldn't help but start thinking of ways to phrase his request to get the most out of it. Tsubaki slowly made her way back to BlackStar who looked serious; soon they all parted and went their separate ways. _

Looking back on that memory how couldn't he not have noticed it? Tsubaki had been getting hurt a lot lately, she was either always in the infirmary or off on a failed mission with BlackStar. Soul cursed himself for being so oblivious to his friends plight. As if reading his mind Maka leaned in closer to him resting her head on his shoulder.

"Don't beat yourself up Soul, we all let it come to this." Maka spoke low.

"Yeah, I mean we knew BlackStar had it bad but we didn't think he'd go to that extreme." Liz kept her gaze on the floor.

Soul was confused at her words. "Had what bad?"

Liz looked up smiling softly at his complete ignorance. "Jealousy." Before any more words could be said they heard yelling and items being thrown around and suddenly broken glass. The Trio ripped open the door and ran in to see the infirmary torn apart and the window next to a calm and collected Tsubaki shattered.

"Where is. . . "  
"Here's the letter Liz." Tsubaki continued to look out the window. "Thank you so much for coming guys but can I be alone for now." Tears began to roll down her cheek. Liz took the letter from her friend and whispered something in her ear. Tsubaki nodded and Liz excused herself.

"Tsubaki I. . . " Soul was caught off by Tsubaki.

"Don't judge him too harshly, he's just not himself. He'll come back to us better than ever you'll see." Tsubaki gave him a sincere smile.

Maka could only scoff at her statement but gave her friend a hug before she too excused herself and walked out with a dazzed Soul trailing behind her.

"Tsubaki," Maka paused before exiting. "You are a great weapon, and don't you forget that!"

Now left alone Tsubaki was free to let herself break down.

Soul and Maka walked down the streets of Death City, they had parked the bike at the park and decided to get a little more air before they head home. Looking at all the shops and people rustling by kept their mind off the friends they felt were so far away. They walked in circles coming right back to the park and stopped at the basketball courts.

"Soul how about a game?" Maka looked at the pensive boy next to her. "Though we don't have a ball I guess hmmm. . . ."

"Maka," Soul pulled her into his embrace. "Last time we played you had to fulfill my request."

Maka grew a slight blush looking around to see if there was anyone around. "Hey we agreed not in public." She giggled.

Ignoring the girl he leaned down and planted his lips on hers instantly relaxing her into not caring about the world around her, she eagerly returned his affections and snaked her arms around his neck holding him closer to her. Reluctantly he broke the kiss smirking at the whimper that escaped her as he pulled away.

"Why can't we be official?" His hands traveled down to her perky butt and hoisted her up and pining her against a nearby tree. His midsection was pressed firmly against her own, causing her slight blush to turn into a full red. Soul saw her neck and went right to work, nipping the smooth exposed skin and running his tongue over the marks he created.

"S..Sooul." Maka couldn't react as he started trailing kisses on the rim of her ear and her jaw line. She felt one hand keeping her balanced between the tree and him while the other ventured up her thigh lightly playing with the lace of her panties. She began to feel her skin burn and crave more attention, her hands felt idle and useless until she finally brought them up to become tangled in his messy white hair. His hands left their spot under her skirt to travel up under her pink shirt and cup her covered breast. Maka moaned into Souls ear making his grin return and pull away from her delicious neck.

"So?" Maka looked back at him confused.

"What?"

"Why can't we be official?" Soul gave her another kiss. Maka smiled back at him and leaned her forehead on his.

"It's just embarrassing ok?" She then kissed him deeply hoping that he would understand. "I just don't want to get the wrong attention, I want to be respected as a meister not just as your. . . . ."

Soul waited but he saw the blush come back he couldn't help but laugh. "Say it." He whispered in her ear.

"Your. . . ." His hand went up to squeeze her breast again.

"Say it Maka," he kissed her ear again. "My what?"

"nnnnn…S..Soul…"

"I wanna hear you say it." He pressed his hardness against her getting slight moans out of her.

"Yo…your ..girlfriend." Maka managed to breath out, Soul took her lips again and slowly released her. Maka regained control of her legs and promptly fixed her disheveled clothing as Soul breathed deeply trying to avert the blood flow to his lower half. "It started here huh?"

"Huh?"

"It was on this same tree too, this is where you made me fulfill your request." Soul smiled he didn't even remember that detail, she slowly started walking out back towards the bike and stopped to call Soul over to her "Soul, let's go home I have a promise to keep." She gave him a wink and continued to walk. Soul stood there dumbfounded until all the gears in his head clicked at once, a familiar toothy grin appeared as he almost ran forward and scooped up his meister in his arm carrying her as fast as he could to his back. Maka giggled in surprise at his eagerness to return home. Soul speed down the streets towards their comfy little apartment, Maka was sure he'd get them killed if it wasn't for his goal in mind and in minutes they had reached their goal. Soul got off the bike first and helped Maka down, taking her in his arms yet again and quickly walking up the stairs to their shared living quarters.

"Soul," Maka couldn't contain her laughter. "Put me down let me open the door."

Soul put her down but responded by crushing her against the door taking her lips prisoner again, nipping at her bottom lip his hand reaching up to caress her cheek as his free hand fumbled with the door knob. Just ask he inserted the key into the lock the door gives way and the pair fall over Soul unable to react quick enough lands on Maka across the threshold, wincing in pain both teens look up to find a familiar pair of yellow eyes peering over substantially large perky breasts.

"What are you doing on the floor my scythe boy?" Blair the blunk in disbelief and bend down to coddle her favorite white hair weapon, who although tried his hardest to escape the clutches of this sultry feline but alas was unsuccessful. "Oh Maka what are you doing down there?" Asked the busty cat as she smothered Soul in her cleavage.

"Ma…Ka…" Soul pleaded with his eyes for her help and forgiveness but fell on deaf ears or blind eyes as he saw the furry in his partners eye and instantly he felt it…

MAKA-CHOP!

The poor Soul was left limp and lifeless in a pool of his own blood as his angry partner headed straight for her room slamming the door behind her.

"Stupid jerk." Maka leaned on her door, she could still hear Blair making slight cat calls at Soul who she must admit was trying his hardest to get rid of her. "I'm a stupid jerk." She knows not to get jealous over this but she just couldn't help it. Soul was her's and her's alone, or he would be if Blair would just stop getting in the way. She made her way to her bed and laid down mulling over the day in her mind. Tusbaki, BlackStar, she had even seen Liz which was rare these days. All these events just made her appreciate what Soul and her had together, she wanted to be with him. Placing her arms over her face she thought some more.

"Well, I do have a promise to keep." With a sly smile she laid and waited to make her move.

A/N: Well sorry I haven't been able to update but my boss keeps trying to figure out what I'm always writing lol. Full on lemon on the way so don't get discouraged just yet, leave me lots of comments I would love to hear from you Hope I'm not disappointing anyone. Bye for now!

Promise to update soon


	5. Chapter 5

It Starnted With a Promise….

Ch.5

Disclaimer: I'd give my first born for rights on this anime and manga but unfortunately I bargained him off for expo tickets so I do not own Soul Eater or its characters.

kittyloveranime: Thanks for the interest and I know I gave very little emphasis on that letter but it will be revealed in this following chapter. Hopefully I don't disappoint in the latter chapters

Eonia: Worry not loyal reader I am already writing the next couple of chapters

A/N: Well I am trying to update at least once a week but I apologize in advance if I make you guys wait _ My boss keeps trying to figure out what I'm always writing in the office. Lol, what better way to write than when bored at work :D

Liz walked through the halls of shibusen holding her head up high, she may not be a death scythe but she was the weapon of Lord Death now, and boy did she love the attention.

"Hey there Liz!" Kilik happened to be passing by with what appeared to be little kids.

"Oh hey Kilik, jeez you look beat up what's going on?" Liz glanced over at the kids recognizing them as his twin weapons. "Aww they look almost grown up, how are you guys."

The little weapons smiled happily and the girl came up to tug at Liz's hand while the boy blushed looking away from her.

"Yeah they're fine, just growing as you can see, they get distracted so easily now man, I don't know how we didn't get killed on our last mission." Kilik scratched the back of his head. "So how about you? What are you doing out of the death room?"

"Geeze is it that weird to get some fresh air," Liz laughed. "Yeah just doing official work." She saw Kilik's face darken.

"BlackStar?" Liz only nodded in response. "How's Tsubaki, I mean is she ok?"

"She'll come back to us you'll see." Liz excused herself and continued to walk to the deathroom.

"Will he be allowed another partner?" Kilik didn't bother to turn in her direction but clenched his fists.

"How do you know her decision?"

"Even Tsubaki has a breaking point."

"Sorry Kilik I have to go, see ya around." Liz waved not bothering to turn around.

Before long she was walking down the long road back to Kid.

'Man, why can't things be like before? We all used to hang out and go shopping or to get a bite to eat.' Liz thought to herself as she approached the large desk right infront of the mirror.

"Kid where are you?" Liz almost jumped out of her skin when she suddenly saw the chair spin around and revealed her little sister Patty dressed in a black suit and trying to look as professional as possible though failing miserably.

"HI SIS!" Patty climbed on the desk and bounced into her sisters arms giving her a great big hug. "Kid's dying again." Patty pointed in the corner and laughed hysterically.

Kid was white as a sheet of paper and perfectly symmetrically stiff on the floor.

"What happened to him?" Liz came closer to poke his cheek. "Oh great, some grand Reaper you'll be."

"I can explain." The mirror behind the desk glowed light and there stood the great Lord Death himself. "I'm afraid I may have said a little too much to him and well him being so delicate about symmetry and all, I do apologize for the inconvenience." Lord Death brought a giant white hand up to scratch the back of his head.

Liz raised an eyebrow wondering what Lord Death could possibly have told Kid to make him die. "Oh yeah well what did you tell him?"

Lord Death replied with an almost amused voice. "Well I simply told him that he's just like I was at his age and soon he'll grow up and look just like me." His laughter boomed throughout the Death Room and soon Patty joined in on the fun as well.

"Oh great well then how am I supposed to get this letter authorized then?" Liz pulled out the envelope and waved it at Lord Death's mirror. Lord Death instantly became serious though Patty still rolled around laughing at air.

"Ah yes, so how did that all go?"

"BlackStar showed up, broke a couple of windows and ran off again." Liz looked serious on the matter. "Nothing happened to any of us, I think he just trashed the place in frustration."

"Hmmm. . . .I never thought this would happen to my elite team."

"Hand me the letter Liz." Kid had suddenly risen from the dead and took the letter opening it to read the response. With no emotion to give away the content of the letter he brought out two files from his desk and a box containing a stamp. Opening both files Liz saw the picture of Tsubaki in one file and BlackStar in the other, Kid brought out the block and stamped each file. Looking over Kid's shoulder she saw the letter:

Dissolvent of Partnership Request Form

I Tsubaki formally request the dissolvent of partnership from BlackStar for reasons of violent nature.

I Tsubaki also request a leave of absence from Shibusen.

The letter was signed by Tsubaki and Kid placed it inside her file. The stamp on each file also read _Dissolved_ over the in the box for partner. Liz had never seen a live meister and weapon pair break with one another and worse, Tsubaki had been in love with BlackStar. How could these two have gotten in such a rotten situation, this is all BlackStar's fault, him and his stupid ego.

"Make sure BlackStar doesn't do anything rash now Kid, we don't want to aggravate someone who is already tightly wound." Lord Death was suddenly so serious.

"Who'd be willing to partner with BlackStar now? It's not like this is a secret, the rumors have been flying from the moment they left for that mission." Liz went to sit on the desk. "He's not going to take this lightly you know."

"Let him be for now, the more he does the bigger the hole he digs himself into and in that case we'll have probable cause to take immediate action." Kid was calm and collected; he had really eased into the new role of new Lord Death. "Patty, you know what to do right?"

Patty stopped coloring the papers that were supposed to be shredded and stood straight saluting with her right hand. "Yes sir." And she ran off wailing her arms in the air like a carefree child.

"You sure you should trust her with these little missions?" Liz looked worried for her little sister.

"Yes, she's a lot cleverer than you think Liz." Kid went on to open his mail and was surprised to see two identical alert letters that came from two death Scythes from the northern parts of Siberia and Canada. "Read one letter was like reading one, there is serious trouble going on in the North Pole." Lord Death looking over his son's shoulders through the mirror also gave a grim face of worry and waited for Kid to announce a plan. He handed the letter to Liz and both looked at each other looking for an answer to appear but all they could do was to analyze the situation further before making a move or even alerting the fellow elite team.

Soul sat on the couch with a blank look on his face, unable to focus on anything around him. The T.V. had been on for the past 3 hours yet he wasn't watching at all. All that mulled over his head was his lost chance at the girl locked in her room. He had almost immediately kicked Blair out warning her not to come back for the next week or he'd find out just how lives she had left. Giving a heavy sigh he returned to reality and turned the T.V. off and staggered to his bed room. Closing the door behind him and giving a quick stretch before removing his shirt and lying down on his bed. He was still worked up from his earlier encounter with Maka; but nothing he can do about it when she was mad. He closed his eyes and thought back to the park, his hands could almost feel the warmth of her body, the feel of her skin, the taste of her lips, the warmth of her….oh that warm place that begged for his attention. Glancing at the clock he was shocked to find that it had been two hours since he stepped into his room, his mind was occupied but sleep began to slowly take him.

…_creak…_

Soul's eyes slightly opened with the creaking wood. '_Maka must have come out of her room_' Soul turned over on his side and felt himself drifting off again until he heard his own door creek. He turned around and nearly dying of shock at the sight before him, there before him stood Maka in a black and red lace bra with matching panties. Soul's mouth hung open in disbelief, drooling from the corner of his mouth.

"..Ma..ka.." His eyes glazed over reflecting the lust that was building in him.

Maka giggled, "I told you, I have a promise to keep." That was all Soul had to hear and in the blink of an eye he reached out and pulled her beneath him.

Maka let out a surprised squeak as his bare chest felt searing hot against her own, she felt his hands immediately begin to travel the length of her body, his mouth took over her own claiming dominance and seeking entrance as his tongue licked her bottom lip. Maka wrapped her arms around his neck allowing him to explore her mouth; he was so hungry for her his kiss so deep and so hard she almost thought he was going to eat her up. His right hand by now had found its way up her ribs and played with the soft lace of her bra.

"Soul.." Maka could feel his hand on her covered breast teasing her as he slid his fingers in the fabric lightly touching her erect bud. Her fingers went to tangle themselves into Soul's hair as she began to moan softly almost whimpering at his touch. His mouth began to travel down her neck, nipping at her peachy skin leaving red bites as he traveled along.

"Do you …" nip. "Know…" lick. "how long." Kiss. "I've wanted you." Soul reached around to the clasp of Maka's bra, his lips trailing down her shoulder then down to her chest pulling back just as he reached her supple breasts. Soul pulled away taking with him the black lace bra that kept her shielded from him and tossed it aside. Maka felt hot with embarrassment as she looked up to see his blood red orbs focused solely on her, she could see him looking at all of her and it made her loose her confidence. She wrapped her arms around her exposed chest only to be stopped by his large hands.

"So beautiful," Soul's hand went to cup Maka's cheek. "Maka, you've always been beautiful to me." His finger slipped down to trace her heart shaped lips. "Such soft lips," He placed a soft deep kiss on these lips. His finger slid down further circling around her aroused nipple. "Just beautiful." Maka arched at his touch her body begging for more attention. His mouth took in as much of her breast as he could and sucked on her skin drawing a loud moan from his meister. Her sounds fueling his passion, urging him to continue, her body writhing against his own begging for more.

"Soul, that feels…" Maka's thoughts were clouded with pleasure as she felt Soul's tongue lapping her nipple as his idle hand teased her other nipple.

"What Maka?" His mouth suckling her breast harder. "How does it feel?"

"Aahh… Good," Her eyes glazed over with lust. "It feels good Soul."

"Do you want more?" Soul brought his attention to the other breast suckling at the nipple making it just as swollen as the first.

"Soul, don't make me say such…aahhh…"Maka was cut off as he nipped at the skin under her breast. So many new sensations overwhelmed the meister.

"You're the meister, and I'm the weapon," Soul ran his fingers down her sides stopping only when he felt the lace of her panties. "You're supposed to tell me what to do." He pressed himself against her letting her feel his arousal.

Maka's breath became shallow as his hands reached into her panties to cup her firm butt. She was allowing herself to melt into his touches, letting him take control and do what he will with her.

'Maka! Get a grip, you're supposed to be the one assaulting him!' Maka's thoughts finally kicked back in. She had almost forgotten, the promise she made was that she would fuck him, and here she was letting him take control.

"Soul…" Maka whispered in his ear. "I said I was going to fuck you." Catching him by surprise she pushed him over quickly straddling. With Soul now laying on his back, it was Maka's turn to do the teasing. Her emerald eyes looked into his crimson ones, running her fingers across his fit chest and smiling warmly as she came to the scar that reminded her of his loyalty to her.

"This scar," She lightly traced its length with her fingertips earning a low grown from her victim. "means you're my protector." She bends down to kiss the scar. "You would do anything for me." Trails more kissed down the scar, her hands come down to his pants and slowly pulls down the zipper. Soul begins to almost pant at the anticipation.

"Maka. . ." Soul watches with a smirk as Maka slips off his pants and boxers exposing his rock hard erection. Maka's eyes go wide as she comes face to face with his member. Soul chuckles lightly at her innocence. He strokes himself slowly waiting for her next move. "What's wrong Maka, are you going to break your promise?"

He challenged her, Maka never backed down from a promise. Looking him straight into the eyes once again she mirrored his smirk and took his member in her hands and without hesitation gave his head a lick, Soul threw his head back groaning in pleasure as the one act send waves of pleasure though out his body. Proud of herself she continued to lick, slowly starting from his head and making her way down to the base where she gave a quick suck drawing out yet another moan from his lips. His sharp teeth glisten with the drool that dribbled down the corners of his mouth, much like the smiling moon that shone through the window beaming light on the ivory skinned blond that took his entire manhood into her warm mouth. Her soft moans vibrating her throat adding an extra touch of pleasure that drove the weapon utterly mad with pleasure, he felt it all building up in the pit of his stomach.

"Fuck Maka…Fuck.." Soul pulled out the ties of her hair letting her ash blond hair fall all over the place.

"How does it feel Soul?" Maka purred at him while stroking his hard slippery member. "Does it feel good Soul?" She licked him like her favorite lollipop.

"Shut up and keep sucking." He shoved her onto him again with a wide grin on his face. Maka in turn sucked even harder than before, reaching bellow to fondle the two fleshy lumps. Soul bucked his hips driving his dick deeper into her mouth, Maka almost gagged with his sudden movements.

"I'm almost …." Soul groaned grabbing fistfuls of her hair as he felt himself near his end. "Maka…I'm gonna come…" he threw his head back getting closer to his moment of release.

'No you don't!' Maka had other things in mind for her patient lover. She released his member with a pop and sat up on her knees looking down on into his eyes again, she was always mesmerized by how much they shone even in the dark. Soul stared at her with an agitated look that made her giggle but his eyes still reflected the lust he felt at seeing her topless and wiping away the drool from giving him his first blow job.

"Give me your hand." Soul obeyed and she took his hand and bringing his fingers to her lips kissing them softly, then licking the tips and finally she began to suck on his fingertips. She slid them down her throat and brought them to her nipple, letting him fondle her a bit. "Make your hand a sythe."

"Maka.."

"Just do it!" Again he obeyed and without fear Maka grabbed the weapon and gave herself a slight cut on her right breast. "This scar will mean I'm yours." She took the blade down to her panties and slashed the fabric at her hip letting it fall onto his lap and his hand turned back into a human hand and tossed the now ruined garment aside. Maka aligned herself with his dick, she rocked her hips a bit letting her juices coat the head. Soul moaned and grabbed her hips bucking against her in anticipation. Without warning Maka took a deep breath and lowered herself onto Soul as much as she could until the pain made her stop and groan.

"MAKA.." Soul tensed at her sharp cry. She lifted herself and lowered again taking him in even more this time letting out cries as she did so. Soul wanted to protest more but the overwhelming sensation blinded his common sense. He gripped her hips again waiting for her to set a pace. Maka ignored the pain and slowly began moving up and down on his member, trying to work through until finally the pain melted away and gave way to hot pleasure. She rocked her hips taking deep breaths and letting cries out.

"Soul," Maka closed her eyes throwing her head back enjoying feeling him inside her. "Soul…Soul…aahhh." Her hands scratched at his well-defined chest. His hands grabbed her bouncing breast as Maka picked up speed and eventually began slamming down on him. Soul matched her speed thrust by thrust. Both crying and moaning in pleasure as their bodies moved with each other heading to their ecstasy.

"How do I feel Soul?"

"..Tight…Fuck…so tight…" Soul sat up wrapping his arms around his meister and slammed into her as hard as he possibly could making Maka scream his name over and over again. He craned his neck down to lick the wound she had made on herself.

"Aaaahhhh…. Soul I'm so close."

"Come for me baby!" Soul continued his pace holding her tight as he felt his own orgasm nearing.

"Soul I'm coming!" She tightened around his member and convulsed letting the pleasure wash over her taking her to another world.

"You're mine Maka Albarn." Soul came right after her spilling into her with everything he had. Whispered into her ear while slumping back onto his bed and laying her down on him still not disconnecting from her. "Best girlfriend ever." He gave her a kiss before sliding out of her and turning over to face her. Soul traced the wound on her breast, "So this marks you as mine huh?"

"Yup." Maka nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck.

"Then just consider yourself Maka Evans."

She smiled shyly. "Maka Evans…I like the sound of that."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

A/N: Million apologizes for not updating sooner, I have been swamped with work and stuff. I promise a double update this week to make up for it; so look forward to the regular Wednesday update as well already in the works. Thanks for sticking around and I hope the wait was worth it. So she finally fulfilled her promise, what awaits the new couple now ….Leave lots of reviews and again thanks for following


	6. Chapter 6

It Started with a Promise

Ch. 6

kittiyloveranime: Yeah BlackStar hit a good low but I can't tell you what I have in mind for him yet ;) As for Tsubaki yeah, even she had a limit.

earthenworlf: Thanks for the review I was scared it might have not been that good for their first time.

A/N: Ok So I'm getting started with this one right away in keeping with my own promise to all of you readers. I hope to get it up sometime on Wednesday. Enjoy.

* * *

A familiar blue haired boy laid back on the branch of large oak tree on the Shibusen grounds, just listening to the sounds of rustling leaves and birds that flew by. He had not been able to face anyone since the day he was released from the detention center.

'Tsubaki didn't have to do it, it's like she doesn't want to be stronger.'

He just couldn't come face to face with _him, _he was the whole reason that BlackStar needed to get Tsubaki stronger and it was _his_ fault that no one took him seriously. They were a team dammit and if it wasn't for Soul and his great ego then BlackStar would have never had to work Tsubaki so hard. So why was it that Tsubaki dissolved her partnership with him? It wasn't his fault!

His thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of shibusen youngsters walking by.

"I can't believe that the great Spartoi has been dissolved so easily." A girl with a green bob walked by with her hands behind her head.

"Just imagine how easily one weak person can turn everything to ruin." A severely tanned boy with red hair walked alongside her.

'They had no right to talk about Tsubaki in that manner! They didn't know the standards she was up against.'

"Yeah I know that's the worst kind of partner ever! What a disgrace," A brunette in braids looked furious.

BlackStar's anger started to rise. 'Tsubaki was weak but not a disgrace, she was strong and kind..'

"HE SHOULD BE EXPELED THE ASSHOLE!" The kids all cheered in unison. "That BlackStar"s nothing but a weak prick."

'HE?! Weren't they talking about Tsubaki being a weak weapon?' He couldn't take it anymore, he jumped down to confront those little bitches.

"Hey you punks, you shouldn't talk about shit you don't understand, GOT IT!" BlackStar stood straight showing his most intimidating face. The kids did take a step back but the girl in braids still had some courage left.

"YOU SHOULD NEVER HAVE A PARTNER AGAIN!" She adjusted her glasses meeting his gaze.

"What was that mouse, I don't understand squeeks."

"You have no right to look down on us, you BlackStar member of the elite team Spartoi have brought shame to yourself and this academy."

"You claim to be the one to surpass god, well at our age we know when to grow up don't you feel ashamed of yourself for your actions!"

"You and Tsubaki should have been like Maka and Soul…"

"SHUT UP!"

"OR WHAT!? Will you beat us to the ground like you did your weapon?" The boy had obviously struck a nerve and before he knew it BlackStar was dangling him by the collar.

"Explain that again bitch!" The kid kicked as best he could but his hits felt like wind to the blue haired maniac.

"LET HIM GO!"

"Kid will definitely put you back in that cell where you belong asshole!"

BlackStar was about to punch the kid in his grasp when he was knocked to the ground by a full force kick to the head by a familiar blond weapon.

"Bad BlackStar picking on kids, shame on you!" Patty stood on BlackStars head shacking her disapproving finger at her victim. "And you kids scram before I let him have at you guys."

The kids all hesitated but took off running. "I hope you never get another partner again, you're worse than a keishin!"

Patty jumped off BlackStar and waited happy faced as the boy got up and processed what had happened.

"You're in big trouble now you know," Patty talked as if giving him the best greeting ever. "Kid let you out because he thought you'd learned your lesson but if you haven't then I'll have to report this."

"Report what? They were the ones that were talking all that shit not me!"

"Really, looked like you were the one that was about to kill them all." Patty pat BlackStar on the back. "Come on we have to go to the death room now."

"No way, I need to find Tsubaki."

"Sorry can't let you do that!" Patty tried to lead the way but BlackStar refused.

"Out of my way Patty."

"Come on can't we all be friends again?" Patty tried to touch his arm but BlackStar immediately pushed her back and tried to land a kick, Patty blocked at moved back a little.

"Ok now it's time for bad Patty hehehehe." Patty's whole demeanor changed as her face shadowed over, an odd glimmer in her eyes was all that could be seen.

"Back off bitch, I don't want to hurt you."

"No more talking, you're going to the death room with me." Patty lunged forward giving BlackStar a much needed punch in the face. Knocked off balance BlackStar recovered in time to block a kick from the flying blond weapon.

"WHAT'S YOUR DEAL!"

"Look how weak you've gotten, nothing like what you keep bragging about!"

"SHUT UP!"

"No wonder Tsubaki wants nothing to do with you," Patty kept up her nonstop kicking assault giving BlackStar to either block or get hit.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU BITCH, YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT ABOUT ME OR TSUBAKI."

"She left you because YOU'RE the weak one." BlackStar managed to land a punch sending the girl flying against a tree.

"It's not my fault she isn't as good as focused as Soul, I'm TWICE the meister Maka could ever hope to be! TSUBAKI'S JUST A QUITTER!" BlackStar looked all around but couldn't find his opponent anywhere. Suddenly behind him Patty appeared wearing a distorted smile wrapping her arms around his torso pinning his arms down rendering him unable to move.

"LET GO BITCH! BACK THE FUCK OFF OR I'LL KILL YOU!" BlackStar thrashed trying to pry himself free but the more he tried to fight Patty the tighter the restraints became. He felt Patty come around and bit his arm, it was so surreal the landscape around him began to melt away and darkness came to envelop him."What the fuck is going on! What are you…." BlackStar suddenly slumped down and fell into a deep sleep. He could vaguely make out some voices…

"What did you do to him Mr. Sid?"

"It was just a tranquilizer, I guess he just ..snapped…"

"So why do you think Kid summoned us?" Soul was pulling up a clean par of pants then sat back down on his bed where Maka still laid.

"Don't know but it sounded serious if my dad was serious." Maka lay on her side facing foul with the sheets around herself. Soul looked at her in a new light; she just seemed so different to him. "What are you looking at?"

Soul gave a light chuckle, "nothing really….Mrs. Evans." He lowered the sheets and traced the wound she had marked herself with. Maka blushed deeply and hid under the sheets. "Aren't you going to get up? You usually jump at a summons to the death room, what gives?" Soul slipped on a fresh shirt.

"I can't move." He gave her a puzzled look. "I'm …too sore." She gave a shy smile as Soul gave an understanding nod and toothy grin. ' I bet he's congratulating himself, ass.'

"Yeah but I'm your ass." Maka had forgotten about the soul resonance. "He reached down and planted a deep kiss on her lips and scooped her up blankets and all, looking down he saw the red spot on his bed.

"Soul, don't look!"Maka squirmed in his arms making him chuckle more and carried her to her room.

"It just means you really are mine." He put her down on her own bed and pulled out close while Maka approved or disapproved. She dressed herself slowly and made the effort to make them a quick breakfast and all too soon they were on the motorcycle on their way to shibusen's death room. Before long they arrived and Maka walked stiffly through the corridor to the death room.

"Hey if you don't walk right your dad's gonna know something's up." Soul walked with his hands in his pocket not looking at anything in particular.

Irritated with his callousness she gave it to him, MAKA CHOP! "So the great Death Scythe Soul is scared of Papa huh?"

"Oh you bitch!" he clutched his head in pain as Maka entered the Death Room without him. Her triumphant smile faded quickly as she saw immediately laid eyes on the one boy she wanted to be continents away from, BlackStar.

"You…" Maka had narrowed her eyes but was hugged and tossed in the air by her father Spirit who had promptly scooped her up to lavish all his love and attention on his daughter. Soul finally came in and couldn't help but smirk at the sight of Maka being irritated to death by that good for nothing has-been death Scythe.

"MAKA MY DARLING DAUGHTER HOW PAPA HAS MISSED YOU!"

"MAKA CHOP!" Maka was now livid and Spirit now lay on the floor dead, his poor soul leaving the body behind. She set her focus on the boy in question again drawing Souls attention as well. On the floor was a very tied up BlackStar asleep without a care in the world.

"Soul, Maka, thank you for coming on such short notice." Kid sat at his desk with Liz leaning on the corner of it as usual while Patty looked worked up keeping watch that BlackStar didn't try to run away. "As you can see we have apprehended BlackStar yet again and this time we think time in the cell will not do."

"What happened this time?" Soul showed some concern for his old friend.

Sid came in behind them. "Patty caught him being violent to some of the younger students."

"He went all _loco_!" Patty closed her eyes and make crazy signals with her fingers.

"That doesn't make sense, why would he attack kids?"

"Don't know I just know that anyone who threatens kids has no business being around them at all."

"hmmm…..well he said a lot of nonsense when he went crazy but I remember him saying he was a better meister than Maka and that Tsubaki was just a quitter." Patty looked comically pensive, if she used her brain anymore it could explode.

Maka finally spoke up. "Where does he come off saying shit like that!"

"Maka." Soul tried to hold her back as she made her way to the limp body.

"A better meister than me? Wake him up…" She stood before him. "WAKE HIS ASS UP!"

Soul moved to restrain his meister but was beaten by Spirit who go to her first.

"Maka you have to calm down, we have to talk to him first before we make any kind of rash decision."

"RASH? He is a violent, self-absorbed, piece of shit that should be locked up for the rest of his days!"

"Why can't anyone just SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!" the room went silent and all attention was focused on the boy that stirred on the floor. "Untie me now Kid."

"I don't think you understand the position you are in BlackStar." Kid rests his chin on his fingertips.

The room continued to be quiet; the only rustling heard was Maka pulling away from Spirit. Her glare could have killed her target if given the chance. Soul finally breaks the silence.

"Dude, you're not being cool."

"DON'T FUCKEN TALK TO ME ABOUT BEING COOL!" Soul was shocked. BlackStar wiggled around until he was at least sitting up. "You think YOU'RE so cool Soul? Well look at the Death Scythe, everyone's always looking at you and your banshee meister over there; but no one sees that you're just a piece of shit kid that still can't take a step without his masters orders."

"Watch it BlackStar!" Soul bared his sharp fangs in anger. "Where is all this shit coming from, we're all friends."

"Friends? When was the last time you even gave us the time of day? Any of you! All you guys did was look down on me and Tsubaki." BlackStar's anger began to grow. Just the sight of his so called friends made his blood boil. "Ever since Kid locked himself up in this room like some shut-in all you ever do is gloat about how you get sent on stop priority missions, and death Scythe official shit; well news flash fucker YOU'RE NOT SPECIAL!"

"Jealousy."

"What was that bitch?" BlackStar turned to stare at Maka.

"You're jealous of Soul."

"humph…I the great BlackStar have no need to be jealous of some pretty boy prick that's just looking for ass." Soul twitched.

"The root of it all, you turned your friendship with Soul into a competition. You don't like that he's getting more attention than you; then again, did you ever get anyone's attention to begin with?" Maka licked her lips as her venomous words slipped out so smoothly.

"I am the great BlackStar, a god in my own right so I don't need to compete with anyone." BlackStar's eyes were hidden in the shadow of his bangs.

"A god? Really?" Soul stood between the two. "Does a god sacrifice their partner for their own selfish purpose?"

"Well well Maka, aren't you one to talk? Doesn't Soul has a scar? How did he get it again? Oh yeah you used him for your own selfish purpose."

"I actually cared for Soul! But you, you don't show any remorse for all the damage you inflict on Tsubaki!"

"You know what BITCH, if I were you I'd pay less attention to other's partners and pay more attention on my own."

Soul reacted by punching the blue haired idiot square in the face. "What's the matter Soul, don't want your woman to find out about all the girls you went out with?"

"Soul doesn't have a…" Spirit was just lost.

"What's he talking about Soul?" Spirit was cut off by Maka's question.

"That's enough BlackStar."

"All those little notes you would see flying out of his locker, well not all were partner requests." BlackStar smirked wickedly. "I'll tell you one thing sweetheart; you're not the only one he's had against a wall." Soul once again punched him knocking the wind out of him.

"MAKA WHAT IS HE SAYING? HAS SOUL DONE SOMETHING TO MY LITTLE GIRL!?" Spirit was out of his mind. Maka stood quiet her expression unreadable, Soul wouldn't turn to face her and continued to glare at the laughing blue haired meister.

'It's not what you think.'

'Later.' Soul nodded in acknowledgment.

"Well this is all taking an odd turn of events." Kid was still quietly sitting and watching everything. "BlackStar tell me, what is you're really upset about?"

"I have no problem."

"That's bull, now what's the problem?"

"I'm not the one with the problem, all of you have some sort of problem not me." BlackStar started to fight against his restraints. "Just let me find Tsubaki and I can get back to the missions."

"HOW CAN YOU EVEN THINKOF PUTTING HER IN DANGER AGAIN?" Maka snapped.

"SOUL PUT A FUCKEN MUZZLE ON YOUR BITCH OR I WILL!" BlackStar snapped out of his restraints and lunged forward at Maka but was intercepted by Soul and Spirit.

"We'll talk later Soul, but right now I think it's time we put BlackStar back in the cell." Spirit was all serious now not even looking at the teen helping restrain the maniac.

"What I do with MY weapon does not concern any of you!"

"I am not your weapon anymore BlackStar." Attention was now at the entrance where Tsubaki stood with a cane and Nygus following her.

"Tsubaki…" BlackStar shook his opponents off.

"Tsubaki what are you doing here?" Maka ran to her side.

"I asked her here as well," Kid rose from his desk and came over to join the rest of the party. "Thank you for making it Tsubaki but I believe it's time you let him have it." Tsubaki gave him a nod.

"BlackStar, take a good look at me and tell me what you see." She stood as best she could, still covered in bandages and purple with bruises from their fight in the temple. BlackStar's eyes went wide but quickly became cold.

"You're all fucked up Tsubaki, you should have been more careful."

"More careful?" Tsubaki questioned, doing her best to walk over to him.

"Yeah, I kept telling you to resonate with me and you just wouldn't listen, you need to train more if you want to be a death scythe." BlackStar took her hand. "You just gotta learn to listen to me more and give it your all."

Tsubaki pulled her hand away from him. "I need to listen more?" Her eyes began to well up with tears. "What about you!"

"WHAT ABOUT ME? I'M THE ONE THAT HAD TO FIGHT BAREHANDED CUZ YOU GOT HURT."

"IT WAS YOUR FAULT I GOT HURT! YOU FORCED ME TO FIGHT EVEN THOUGH I NO LONGER HAD ANY STRENGTH LEFT!"

"You're just a little weak, I'M TRYING TO MAKE YOU STRONGER IF YOU WOULD JUST…._SLAP…._" Tsubaki's hand reacted too fast for anyone to see it coming, now close enough to tower over him she looked him directly in the eyes without blinking.

"I've had enough of you telling me I'm the weak one; I've had enough of you using me to make yourself feel better, YOU ARE THE WEAK ONE BLACKSTAR!" Her tears could no longer be held back. BlackStar was frozen with an unreadable expression. "I'm sick of your jealousy over Soul, you can't compare yourself to them and you can't compare me to Soul. Soul and Maka resonate because they understand each other, they listen to one another but all you do is think of yourself and how you feel and how you want more power. You haven't even noticed that we have not been able to resonate anymore. This resentment you have for them is what has made YOU the weak one, not me. I Tsubaki the demon sword am not a weak weapon, and now I formally renounce my position at the DWMA, I'm leaving BlackStar, and I'm leaving you." Tsubaki gave Kid a small bow and thanked him for all the wonderful memories and slowly made her way out the door.

BlackStar seemed to come out of his daze when it finally had sunk in that Tsubaki, his weapon partner of almost 7 years was walking out of his life, but it was not his fault. No. It can't be his fault, BlackStar could not have made her leave, it was just not possible that someone as great as Blackstar could be at fault right? His body ran to her even though his mind was not processing but was stopped by a shuriken that had stabbed him right in the ribs. Looking down he saw the blade sticking out and blood began to stain his clothes, he gave a confused look and looked up to see Tsubaki had thrown it at him.

"Do not follow me BlackStar; I will not hesitate to return the hospitality you have shown me." Tsubaki had now walked out of the death room. Nygus came over to BlackStar to address the wound.

"It seems like it will scar, but you'll be find just some bandages will do." With BlackStar deep in his own thoughts Nygus took the opportunity to mildly address the wound.

"I guess this meeting is drawing to a close and my judgment is in." Kid pulled out the same file that Liz recognized as BlackStar's. "I had asked Soul and Maka here for help in maybe mediate Tsubaki and BlackStar's partner problems but it seems that you two are at the root of his problems. It is certainly out of the question for BlackStar to be reassigned with a new partner and with that being said he has become a danger not only to himself but to those around him as well."

"What does this mean Kid." Maka had her hands on her hips.

"Expulsion and banishment." Kid stamped the file and put it away at the most bottom drawer of his recently refurbished desk. "He is originally a ward of Shibusen and it is to be expected that there would be nowhere for him to go so he will be aided with help for one year until he finds his own way in life outside of the DWMA."

"Kid isn't that a bit extreme to banish a person away?" Liz finally spoke up.

"Well would you like to be his partner?" Kid didn't even look at her but continued with his paperwork. Liz fell silent but looked at everyone trying to find if anyone that shared her thoughts. They all had a the same stern face, they all seem to have agreed unanimously.

"I don't need you to speak up for me Liz, this place has nothing more to offer someone as great as me." BlackStar had shoved Nygus away and slammed his hands on Kid's desk. "You want me out right? Well, let me tell you one thing, your duo over there will be useless without me."

"Oh right and that's why we had to come and bail you out of your last mission." Soul stood by Maka.

"WHY YOU…"

"Sid, Patty escorts BlackStar to his apartment and then escort him to the edge of the city then report back here." Kid turned his chair meaning that he was done speaking.

In silence BackStar marched out of the death room and walked the hallways of the DWMA for the last time.

BlackStar was gone.

* * *

A/N: Ok I so didn't think this chapter would be so long. Who knew I had so much to write about when it came to BlackStar lol. I guess it all happens for a reason. Wow, is it just me or are my chapters getting longer and longer? O_o...Oh well review please I always love hearing from all of you :)


	7. Chapter 7

It Started with a Promise….

Ch. 7

Kitttyloveranime: Lol gut instincts are always a good way to go but then again you can probably tell I agree with your suggestion.

writerbyheart: I'm glad you appreciate it, I just couldn't imagine how he got away with it for so long without this happening so it was only natural I would incorporate it into my story now…

Guest: Lol, I can see why you would think that but nah I don't hate him…I just think he had it coming.

Disclaimer: Me no own Soul Eater, that make Mingipie sad T_T.

Maka had finally gotten rid of her father, he would not stop interrogating her about BlackStar's comments, and thankfully he had turned his attentions to Soul giving or she'd never have the perfect opportunity to slip away.

'Soul, just what did BlackStar's comment mean? Not the only girl he's had against a wall?' For once in a long while Maka had de-resonated with Soul, leaving her mind soul free from Soul. She had decided to walk ahead home before letting Soul talk to her. She crossed the basketball court as a short cut to getting home. 'Up against a wall huh.' She remembered the last time they were all together.

"_Hey Maka wait up!" Maka had made a quick getaway though the trees in order to avoid Soul's stupid taunts. "Oh so you're running away huh? Brave Maka with the grigori soul is running away from her own weapon?" This made her stop in her tracks. She waiting for him to catch up to her but, the thought of her not knowing what he would ask of her terrified her._

'_What if he asks me to cheat for him or do his homework for an entire month or worse clean his room for a month!' Maka shuddered at the thought._

"_Hey there Maka why'd you run off so fast?" Soul said with a giant grin. "You can't grant my request if run off."_

"_Shut it Death Scythe." She said with an annoyed face, getting a belly laugh out of Soul._

"_My, my aren't we touchy." Soul looked at her up and down trying to figure out a way of telling her his request. Though he prided himself on being cool he would have to let it go for this one time and just lay it out there. He grabbed her hand and headed into an nearby alley where no one would be able to see them. _

"_Soul what are you…" Maka fell silent when he turned her around to face away from him and felt his arms snake around her and hug her tightly to his chest. Searching his soul through their resonance she felt him become nervous and self-conscious, a feeling of warmth and tenderness overflowed from him and engulfed her own soul. _

'_How could I have not noticed?...When did it happen…' _

"_So what is your request?" She became nervous and anxious to know what he wanted that it had to be done in an alley with such closeness._

_Soul took a deep breath enjoying the feeling of his meister in his arms and responded in a low gruff voice. "I have two requests actually, but since I can only make one I want to know what you will do next."_

"_What do you mean?" _

"_I'm sure you know what my feelings are, you can walk away or…" Soul was cut off as Maka spun around and pressed her lips against his. Her hands traveled up his hard chest to wrap around his neck encouraging Soul to deepen the kiss. His arms tightened around her again lifting her off the ground holding her to tower over him. He broke the kiss and looked up at her. Her green eyes looked down with a soft expression and her cheeks splashed with pink from a slight blush, her soft lips had become a shy smile. _

"_What is your request Soul?" _

"_Be my woman." Soul looked up at her with his signature smirk. _

"_Request fulfilled." Soul brought Maka down to take her lips again. _

This is where they had started going out. Pushing the memory out of her mind she continued on to the apartment she shared with Soul. Walking up the stairs she heard commotion and froze at the landing when she saw her father knocking he door down while Blair tried to calmly tell him their both Maka and Soul were not home.

'Great…' Maka had a look of utter horror and disgust at the sight of her father.

"…PST…"

Maka looked all around trying to find where the noise came from.

"…PST!...Maka." Soul called from the bottom of the stairs beckoning her to follow. She was hopping to buy herself more time before talking to Soul but her option was to face him now or face her father. She quickly followed him down to the garage where his bike was kept. Even from there they could hear Spirit tearing the building apart trying to find them. Maka went to find the lights but her hand was stopped by Soul.

"If you turn on the lights he'll know we're here." He whispered. She waited for him to let go of her hand but he only brought her in to his embrace. Maka wanted to struggle out of it but she only went limp in his arms. He kept her in his embrace in silence for what seemed like an eternity.

"It's not what you think." So he was the one that brought it up first. "It was just one…"

"Was it while we were together?"

"No."

"Am I the only one now?"

"YES!" Soul held her at arm's length and looked in her eyes that still shone like emeralds in the dark.

"I trust you."Maka couldn't look up. She spoke the words that were harder to say than anything else to her. Maka did trust this man. She could feel Soul relax and almost slumped over her.

"Will you still be my Maka?" Her face was buried in his chest.

"Yep, still Mrs. Evans."

"PAPA, DON'T DO THAT!"

"CRASH!"

"Sounds like your dad's still up there."

"Please don't relate him to me," Maka's face couldn't look grimmer. "Come here Soul." Maka pulled Soul down and locked lips with him pressing her-self closer to him.

Soul was caught by surprise but returned the kiss just as quickly feeling her soft body rub against his own. He could never figure her out but as long as she was still here with him he wouldn't question it. He began to lick her lips trying to deepen the kiss and taste her even more; she gave in and opened her mouth to him. She whimpered a bit surprised by his ravenous need. Soul felt his need grow and started to grind against her body, his pants becoming increasingly tight and uncomfortable. His kisses then traveled across to nibble on her ear earning more whimpers. He grinned against her skin happy with himself for making his meister make such provocative sounds and decided to see just how far he could go tonight.

Maka felt his pointy teeth nipping at her neck and ear, and it had felt so good. She could still here her father upstairs going crazy and with Blair there that also could mean he was now drunk. Staying here in the garage felt so good, oh so good. Maka noticed Soul's hands start to travel lower, one wrapped around her waist but the other kept going to her ass. Maka squeaked in surprise but didn't pull back, and just let him do whatever it was Soul was going to do and sure enough that same hand found its way inside her panties and squeezed her once before caressing her flesh. Her mind was going fuzzy and was unable to make complete thoughts. All that she registered was Soul kissing his way down her neck leaving a trail of very obvious marks behind. Small moans started to escape her lips, her skin felt like it was on fire, she wanted more, her little noises were just please for more attention.

Soul hadn't intended on going so far but her smell, her taste, the feel of her smooth skin it was just too much for him to bare. He had to have her all, not just little nibbles, not just tastes, he wanted all of her. Her ass felt so firm in his grip, but he could feel a heat that came from just under there, his hand started reach lower and lower seeking the source of the heat. His hand reached all the way down and stuck one finger in the heat source he was looking for, it was so slippery that it needed more fingers to be explored better.

"Aahh….Soul!" Maka arched her body against him.

"Already so wet for me?" Soul removed his hand and showed her his coated fingers to a now panting Maka. Maka's legs buckled watching as Soul licked his fingers to taste the juices from her most intimate part. "Sweet." He pulled away completely and removed his jacket and laid it out on the ground.

She knew what this would lead to but her mind was off and her body acted on its own. He came back to her and began to kiss her again only this time with much more urgency than before, without breaking their kiss he was able to lower her to the floor onto his jacket and position himself atop of her. His hands found their way down to the hem of her shirt slowly lifting it above her breasts immediately giving them attention.

"Hmm…sexy but definitely in my way." Soul undid her strap and pushed her bra up to where her shirt was, leaving her top bare for him to play with. His hand massaged her c-cup flesh and tweaked her pink bud before his mouth took over and began to suckle roughly making Maka moan out her approval.

"Shhh…"Soul licked his lips and continued his assault on her nipple before deciding his hands were too idle with so much to do. He massaged the other breast twisting her nipple with his thumb and index finger then going over to suckle that was until it would swell up as much as the first one. That same hand trailed down her flat stomach and rubbed her inner thigh once again sensing the heat that radiated from between her legs.

"Soul…I…"

"I said shh…" His slipped into her panties going first for that little button that was just begging for attention.

"Aahh…So…Soul…" He was rubbing it and giving it the same attention her nipples had gotten.

"If you're not going to listen to me then I'll have to punish you." He lifted himself off and slid down her panties with little protest from his victim. His hands went to part her legs, and Maka's eyes went wide as she saw his head dive in to give her little button the exact same attention he had given her breasts. She muffled her screams but her body writhed in pleasure, bucking and jerking against his touches, his tongue slid up and down her folds and his fingers went to explore her cave. In and out, in and out, he twisted his fingers inside of her sending more ripples of pleasure throughout her body. His free hand had to hold her down, he could feel that she wouldn't last much longer like this, just a little more.

"Soul….I'm going to…" Soul pulled away quickly not letting her get too close to her finish. She sat up in frustration to his sudden stop. "Why did you…" As she sat up he took hold of the back of her head and shoved his erect member into her mouth.

"I told you, if you don't keep quiet I'd have to punish you." Her eyes looked irritated at him but her mouth had already begun to move around his hot pulsing flesh. Soul's eyes almost rolled to the back of his head, the sensation was just so wonderful.

Maka swirled her tongue around his head, sucking sliding down his length while her hands cupped his sack massaging them and gently pulling. She relished the deep groans that Soul made, sounds that meant she felt good to him. She slowly worked up the nerve to slide him almost all the way in her mouth before pulling him out and repeating the process. She hadn't even noticed her hand reach between her legs and play with herself. She just couldn't ignore it anymore; she needed release, release only he could give her. She looked up and saw those lust filled crimson orbs enjoying the view, his breath had become jagged and uneven. She couldn't take it anymore.

"I need you Soul," She pulled away from him and lay back down on his jacket. "I need you inside me!"

Without hesitation he followed her down and immediately slipped inside her with a loud groan and vibrated in his chest. Maka almost shrieked in delight at the feeling of being complete once again. Soul wasted no time and moved in and out of her speeding up with every thrust. Maka began to match his pace and found it even harder to keep muffling her cries, it felt so good. She felt it again, she was building up to her point, closer with every thrust, every grind.

"Harder Soul," Maka was clawing at his back and wrapped her legs around his waist. Her moans could no longer be stopped. "Aahh…I'm…Sorry… It feels too good."

"Fuck…Fuck…Fuck…Maka…" Soul felt it as well, he was almost to his climax. "Maka…my Maka…" His hand fondled her breast again. "I'm almost there Maka….God you feel so good." Soul continued to thrust violently into Maka, the sounds of flesh against fleshed were drowned out only be the sounds of their moans.

"AAAHHH Soul AAhhh.." Maka's legs sqeezed together as her muscles tightened with the release of her orgasm. She continued to moan as Soul had yet to finish, it didn't take long after for Soul to reach his end spilling everything inside of his woman. An animalistic growl was all that was heard from him then heavy panting, he pulled out slowly and slumped next to Maka on the floor of the garage fighting to catch his breath. His eyes closed enjoying the sounds of Maka also catching her breath and the irony of her father's ranting upstairs that had caused them to have their encounter in the garage.

"It's like we're…" Maka turned to look at him but was too shy for even that.

"Like what?" Soul cupped her cheek and caressed her with his thumb.

"Newlyweds…" Maka blushed deeply.

"Sorry for the cheap wedding though." Soul chuckled. "I'll make it right though, what ever you want."

"I'm happy with what we have now." Soul couldn't help but give her another deep kiss.

"Come on we gotta face him some day." The pair got up and dressed, finally turning the lights on to make sure everything was decent. Taking a deep breath they ascended the stairs and came face to face with Spirit Albarn, Soul slayer. In the blink of an eye Spirit catapulted himself at Soul and began to sloppily assault him.

"Oh Maka and Soul are home," Blair gave a sly smile and touched her nose. "Hmm… What is that distinct odor I smell?" Maka's face flushed and glared at the cat warning her to keep her mouth shut.

"Papa! It's late would you stop making so much noise!" Soul was defenseless as Spirit accused him of everything. "MAKA CHOP!" Spirit crouched in a corner holding his dented skull, crying and claiming his daughter didn't love him.

"Maka my precious daughter, Papa just wants to protect you from evil scum of the earth." He gave a hateful eye to Soul whom in turn glared back.

"You mean assholes like you!"

"What was that you punk!"

"Careful, don't wanna break a hip old man" Soul got up and dusted himself off.

"SOUL! PAPA!" Maka was trying to keep order but Soul seemed just about determined to egg Spirit on as Spirit was on harassing both of them. "You know what Papa, I don't need your protection, it wasn't there when I was younger and I've learned to take care of myself since then."

"But Maka…" Spirits eyes watered.

"MAYBE, if you were this concerned about taking care of your family Mom wouldn't have left you!" Spirit's spirit was now broken. Soul of course just stood and watched father and daughter fight it out.

"Maka, I love you and mama a lot, it's just…it's just…" He was at a loss for words.

"Aww Maka, don't make Papa so upset, he only wants what's best for you nya…" Blair decided to bounce in and hug Spirit hoping to lift his mood.

"Blair, why don't you take the old Death Scythe to your work or something." Soul leaned on the couch and smirked. "The new Death Scythe wants to relax after a full day of actually working."

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU COCKY PUNK!" Blair began to drag the man away kicking and screaming.

"Papa, please just leave before people start thinking we're related." Maka covered her face in her hand.

"What you need a hearing aid too?" Soul noticed Blair whisper something in Maka's ear making her turn bright red and wide eyed. Noticing the screaming weapon almost out of sight a devilish thought crossed his mind.

"Come on Papa, you're going to play with me and the rest of the girls." Spirit was just about out the door when he saw Soul come up behind Maka and grab her around the waist with one arm and his other brought her face in for a very heated kiss.

"WHY YOU DIRTY SON OF A BTICH! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY MAKA!"

"Oh Papa you're so silly." Blair kept a firm grip on him as she continued to drag him through the streets of Death City heading for the famous Chupacabra's Caberette.

'How sly those two are, they think they can hide this from me hehe.' Blair had a wide knowing grin on her face. 'I hope Maka understands what I said though? I wonder if it works the same for humans.' Blair pushed the thought out of her mind and began singing at the top of her lungs pressing her giant soft breasts against Spirits arm to distract him from his ranting.

'Have fun you two!'

A/N: Well here we go another chapter done and ahead of schedule So please review and I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. I decided to add Blair; though I'm not sure where else I'll have her pop up, much like her actual character she pops up at random. PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

It Started With a Promise

Ch. 8

kittyloveranime: Thank you for the compliment, that makes my day and as for the newlywed comment Maka makes, I always thought she'd be the corny type to say things like that lol; and Soul always goes along with his meister.

Kid Love: What fun would it be if I gave you all the answers up front? ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater…yet….._..._

A/N: I had the strangest dream that the Soul Eater cast was acting out Moulin Rouge… hmmm… interesting no? Ok, on with the show!

* * *

"Come on Death Scythe; cheer up its perfectly normal." Spirit Albarn had been dragged to Cupacabras Cabaret by Blair who by now had lain down on his lap purring.

"Yeah Death Scythe at some point your little girl was going to become a woman and date men." He blond hostess poured another round for their depressed client.

"SHE NOT A WOMAN SHE'S MY LITTLE MAKA!" Rivers of tears flowed from the emotional wreck. "AND HE NOT A MAN, HE'S JUST A NO GOOD PUNK KID!" The cabaret girls giggled at his little outburst.

"Awww, no matter how big she is she's still your little girl." They gushed over him.

"DAMN RIGHT SHE'S MY LITTLE GIRL AND NO ONE IS EVER GOING TO BE GOOD ENOUGH FOR HER!"

"Hey who's he talking about anyway?" The girls began to gossip together.

"Soul of course, haven't you seen those two running around?"

"Oh yeah I thought they were getting closer but they are partners after all."

"Come to think of it, didn't Papa here marry his Meister and have Maka?" Blair seemed to have bounced back to life. "Aww it seems the apple doesn't seem to fall far from the tree."

Spirit snapped. "NO FUCKEN WAY! THAT ASS WIPE IS NOT ALLOWED TO TOUCH MY DAUGHTER!...hic…I'M GONG TO CASTRATE HIM!"

"Awww you look like you need one more drink for luck." The blond woman poured him another mug full of sake. "Come on Death Scythe drink up for strength!"

"Aww you girls always know how to make me feel so good." Spirit downed the sake.

"Well we do try our best papa!" Blair snuggled close to him making Spirit get worked up. "Now, how about another bottle?"

"Oh yes please!" With the plan to castrate Soul now out of his mind Blair relaxed.

Soul sat on the couch nursing a horrible head injury.

'Damn woman and her Maka Chops.' He sat and watched any random movie that he came across while channel surfing.

'Damn Soul, he didn't have to do that in front of Papa.' Maka continued to cook dinner while muttering curses under her breath. Ever the good housekeep her cooking still looked superb. "Soul dinner's ready." Soul entered the kitchen with a huge drooly grin and a grumbling stomach.

"Great, pasta I love pasta." The two sat happily eating their meal, randomly laughing at each other for their boorish table manners. Nothing was more peaceful than just sitting down to an intimate meal, just the two of them.

"Your turn to do the dishes Soul." Maka picked up the table but caught the white haired weapon by his collar before he sneaked off to the sofa.

"Aww come on you do it so much better than I do." Soul tries to give her his coolest smile.

"Now what kind of person would I be if I didn't obey the rules we set huh?"

"Why the coolest of course." Again he flashed a very wide grin. He turned quickly and took the dishes out of her hands replacing them with his hand and the other around her waist; he began a slow rhythm rocking Maka side to side dancing to a tune that only two people in love could hear. "Maka…" Soul looked down at her emerald eyes with a soft expression. He silently studied her shiny soft hair that hung down her back, her soft heart shaped lips that only could kiss, the light blush that spread across her warm cheeks that deepened in color at his intimate touches. He tightened his hold on her soft body and placed his chin on the top of her head closing his eyes.

"This kinda reminds me of our first dance…" Maka snuggled her cheek closer to his chest enjoying the sound of his beating heart.

"At kid's party?" His low voice vibrated in his chest tickling Maka's ear.

"No…In the black room…just you and me…"

"And the demon." Soul smirked. He may not like it but it is a part of him, Maka giggled regardless.

"Oh yeah I forgot about him, he really crept me out."

"Well it's just you and me again," Soul stopped his dance and brought her face up to meet his capturing her lips with his own. A soft moan escaped her as he enjoyed the feel of her mouth, her taste, he just enjoyed her.

"I need to do the dishes." Maka tried to pull away but his grip was just stronger than her will.

"They'll be there tomorrow morning." He picked her up and carried her to his room turning the lights off on his way, showing her his signature toothy grin.

"Soul, I have my own room you know." Maka laughed in his arms.

"And now it's a spare room." And with that he closed the door behind them for the rest of the night.

Tsubaki arrived after a week-long trip back to her home village. She stood before her family home, looking down at her feet before working up the courage to walk in. She had left the DWMA, she had broken her partnership with her meister, broken with her lover, and now with bruises and cuts still visible she returned home. She in hailed deeply letting the summer air carry the familiar childhood scents of her hometown rushing back to her. She took a step forward, then another and finally she opened the door.

"I'm home." Tsubaki took off her boots before walking in. She heard her mother scurrying around to meet her.

"Oh Tsubaki you're….TSUBAKI WHAT HAPPENED?" An alarmed woman ran to her daughter looking her over. She looked at the bandaged eye and cuts to her cheek. Tears began to streak down the frail woman's face.

"I'm home mother."

"Oh my poor dear, are the missions that dangerous?" The woman covered her mouth unable to stop the tears.

"Yes mother they are." It wasn't a lie. "Where is father, I have much to tell you both."

"Yes let's go find your father; he is where he always is." They walked down the corridors to find the training room where one man trained in swordsmanship. The older woman called to her husband before opening the door. "If you don't call to him first he's liable to think we're intruders." This earned a laugh from Tsubaki.

"Dear," The man turned to look behind his wife and froze with an unreadable expression. "Tsubaki, I see you're home; and it looks like you have one hell of a war story to tell."

"Hello father," Tsubaki bowed deeply. "Yes I have much to tell you and mother." Tsubaki motioned for them to sit in the audience room while she went to the kitchen to make tea for the family. She just needed a little more time to herself to prepare for her explanation. Tsubaki was about to tell her family that she will never go back to the DWMA. She walked back to the room with a tray of tea and snacks, but stopped when she heard the voice of her mother whispering with her father.

"Maybe she's about to tell us we're going to be grandparents." She said in a hopeful tone.

"Not in that condition dear."

"Well I know the missions are tough but that doesn't mean she couldn't have time to go on a few dates with that meister of hers."

Tsubaki's heart hurt at her mother's words. She knew they didn't mean malice, nor could she blame her for cheerful thoughts; it would just make her announcement all the more difficult. Taking in another deep breath she walked in and set up the tea for her parents and one cup for herself. She sat before them as best she could with her legs folded under herself and looked at nothing in particular.

"Father, Mother, I will no longer return to the DWMA." There was obvious shock on their faces. "I have already given my letter of retirement to Lord Death and also I have dissolved my partnership to BlackStar."

"Tsubaki, what does this mean?" Her mother was in utter disbelief, while her father looked at her silently.

"I'm sorry for disappointing you both, I am no longer able to uphold my duties as a weapon at the DWMA and wish to come home and live my life as a normal daughter for the household." Tsubaki's face could not hide the sadness she felt as she uttered those words.

"A normal daughter?"

"Yes, I wish to return home and serve my family as best I can and in any way I can."

"This means you will take part in the training students and helping your mother with her duties as well Tsubaki," Her father finally spoke. "As well as a marriage of convenience if necessary."

"DEAR!" Tsubaki's mother could hardly believe the conversation.

"Tsubaki has already made her decision, she no longer a child and is a decorated member of the DWMA. She is fully capable of making her own decisions for her own reasons."

"Thank you Father." Tsubaki gave him a weak smile."

"Welcome home Tsubaki."

Kid sat at his desk again just looking and staring at his desk. He stared and stared.

"Kid if you don't stop staring at your desk, it's going to burst into flames." The mirror behind Kid glowed and showed at old friend.

"Hello Tezuca."

"Hehehe, so you're still locked up here huh. You know it's a pretty shame that your father built a nice house for you and now it's gone to ruin all because you won't live in it."

"It's not gone to ruin, I have converted it to a dorm place for the weapons and meister first years to come and live hassle free while they settle in."

"A dorm, hmmm that's a good way for them to save money."

"Oh how lovely I would have loved to have a house full of bouncing students." Lord Death joined in the conversation next to Tezuca."

"Yes I decided to make radical changes for the first years after conducting a survey amongst the upperclassmen."

"Well now seems like you have some serious looking out to do now Kid, why don't you go out and supervise it all?" Lord Death bounced around looking as energetic as ever."

"Nice try father but nothing could make me leave this room. Actually my reputation appears to have become even better now that the younger students think of me as a serious figurehead."

"Figurehead? All I see are Liz and Patty running about the school enforcing the laws of a reaper that never appears." Tezuca signaled an attack pose at Lord Death.

"Yes quite right, pretty soon you'll just become a myth or legend." Lord Death returned his attack stance with a reaper chop stance.

"Even so the changes are absolutely perfect for the moment." Kid ignored the play fighting in the mirror and continued to stare at his desk.

"…." Tezuca and Lord Death stopped their play fighting and looked into the mirror to the back of Kid's chair.

"I just remembered, a meeting should be called with all the death scythes."

"That's just so inconvenient." Tezuca danced around idly while Lord Death snapped his foam fingers to a made up beat.

"Well then I shall have them all write a status report of their areas that way I can better oversea the status of all locations."

"You could just visit the places Son." Death kept his beat knowing that his stubborn son would not change his mind.

"Father, you were confined to Death City and were able to do your job magnificently so I believe I can do the same from this room."

"What about going on a date or something?"  
"That's none of your business Tezuca." Kid was annoyed now.

"Hey, I'm just sayin', if I were the new reaper in town I'd be using that as a pick up line."

"Yes you would need it since you wear an animal for a head." Kid Stood and swiped his hand across the mirror face and closed communication with the two annoying figures on the other side. "Father, why can't you see that what I'm doing is for the good of the city?" Kid stood by the window and looked out into Death City and sighed.

Kid was unaware of Liz watching him from behind one of the guillotines closest to the door and on the other side was Spirit who looked just as concerned as the weapon.

"Got any bright ideas?" Liz looked at him with a crestfallen face.

"We've tried everything, and even Lord Death is at his wits end." Spirit lit a cigarette. "Can't we just drag him out?"

"I've been able to drag him anyplace any time, but this is just one battle he's not willing to give up."

"Guess we just can't stand up against a shinigami." Spirit began to walk away.

"It's gonna take a complete disaster to get this boy out of his room." Liz leaned back.

"Or just the right person…" Spirit gave her a sly knowing smile earning a dirty look from the blond.

'_Geeze…what's that perv thinking?!'_

"LIZ!"

'_Crap' _She walked in nonchalantly and ignored his deep gaze.

"I need you to write a letter and send it to all Death Scythes."

"I'M NOT YOUR DAMN SECRETARY!" Liz hit the all-powerful figure head on the head in utter frustration. "Geeze, what am I going to do with you?" Liz sat down in the leather chair and did as she was told. Just another day in the odd world of Death the Kid.

Maka woke up earlier than usual and ran off to take an extra-long shower and start her morning routine. There were no classes for the advanced meisters and that very well included their partners, but that didn't stop Maka from going about her day as normal.

'Hmmm….9 o'clock….I only have three more hours till Soul wakes up.' She thought while glancing at the clock. With her morning routine all done and ahead of schedule she decided to reward herself by reading that new book she'd bought recently. She carefully took it out of its wrapping and smelled the book before she opened it.

"Oh wow I love that new book smell."

"Man you're a weird bookworm." A boxer wearing Soul stood in the doorway of Maka's old room frightening the blond.

"You jerk, you made me drop my book." Maka picked it up and tried to head to the living room but was blocked by her white haired tormentor. "Move Soul."

"Password?"

"MAKACHOP!"

"Shit!" Soul grabbed his head. "You bitch!"

"Serves you right." Maka made it safely to the couch. "Your breakfast is on the table." She started reading while ignoring Soul's mumblings about hormonal women and crazy meisters. He eventually found his food and sat to eat it.

"It's so hot, wanna stay in today?"

"Sure, I didn't expect to leave the house really." Maka never took her eyes off her book.

After a while Soul eventually sat down on the couch to watch anything entertaining on the set. Nothing kept his attention for too long so that left a lot of thinking time, and Soul didn't exactly like his thoughts. Glancing at Maka every now and again made him think like he'd forgotten to ask something. Something that had sparked his curiosity. But what could it have been?

"Ahh I hate so many damn commercials." Soul gave up on flipping through channels and just sat through them. His mind began to wonder until a cat food commercial sparked his interest.

'Cat?...Black Cat….Blair….Maka…oh right!'

"Hey Maka."

"Yeah?" Still didn't look away.

"Remember when your old man was here being a lunatic?"

"A couple of nights ago right?" Maka stopped reading, almost anticipating his next words.

"What did Blair say that made you blush?"

'Oh shit, He remembered. Ok, here goes.'

"Nothing much, just a little tip." Maka continued to look at her book but couldn't keep reading.

"Tip? What sort of tip would make you act like that?"

"Well…" Maka could hardly contain her giggle. "She said that men love a shaved…kitty…."

Soul sat up with a puzzled expression. "You mean Blair wants you to shave her?"

"Actually she meant…..my…kitty…." before she could finish her sentence Soul had moved to her side.

"Kitty…?" Soul's hand reached down between Maka's legs, nimble fingers wiggled down inside her cotton panties. "You mean….pussy…as in pussycat…" Maka let her book fall to the ground enjoying his touch. Soul ran his fingers softly down the length of her lips, hissing at the feel of her smooth warm flesh.

"Soul…" Maka moaned.

Soul moved to kneel on the floor facing Maka and slid her panties off. Maka tried to close her legs for modesty but Soul's hands were quicker.

"It's daylight!" Maka protested but was too weak to fight Soul off.

"The better to see this…kitty…" He pushed her legs apart and positioned each on each of his shoulders. "A perfect sphinx, fucken sexy." Soul ran his fingers gingerly around the smooth surface again before inserting them into her hot folds, tweaking the little jewel that sat atop of it all. Maka threw her head back trying to hold in her moan. "Moan for me." He stuck two fingers inside her wet cavern wiggling them gently. Maka's body began to writhe, trying to move with his fingers, but still she didn't moan. "So fucken hot.." Soul's dead dove in lapping up the juices that began to slowly slip out with the rough thrusting of his fingers.

"..nnnn…mmmm…" Maka would still only make quite noises of pleasure. Soul began to lap at the little nub that sent shock waves of pleasure throughout the meister's body. She arched and squeezed her knees together trying to pull Soul closer to her need. She writhed and bucked against his licks and thrusts.

"So fucken delicious!" Soul played with her little nub, twisting it and sucking on it all the while thrusting his fingers into her getting coated in her honey. Maka continued to writhe in pleasure but Soul's free hand would push her hips down trying to control her movements. "Moan for me baby!"

"..nnnnn…" Maka still only mewed and whimpered. Soul looked up at her never stopping his languid attack on her wet folds.

"Still not gonna moan huh," Soul pulled back whipping her juices from his chin. "I know what'll make you scream." Soul pulled Maka down and turned her around with her knees on the floor while the rest of her remained slumped on the couch. He reached a hand up her back and around her neck, he pulled her head up slightly leaning in to whisper in her ear, "I would have been happy with you just moaning, but now I'll make you scream my name." He pulled his pants down and swiftly entered her with full speed, Maka collapsed on the couch from his rough thrusts but still she did her best to control her moaning. "Stubborn bitch!" Soul grabbed her hips and began to slam into Maka, filling her each time to the hilt.

"AAHHH ….SOUL!..." Maka had finally moaned.

"That's right, moan for me." Soul slapped her plump ass and reached a hand under her shirt and squeezed her breast, rolling it in his hand.

Maka gripped onto the couch as Soul continued his assault nothing holding anything back. Her scream and moans were just beautiful music to his ears. She silently berated herself for not being stronger but the feeling that was building up inside her was just too overwhelming. She finally gave in completely and began to buck against Soul, sending him deeper into her. She felt it near, she was almost there, her release was so close.

"S..Soul…" Maka panted between thrusts.

"Turn over." Soul commanded as he pulled out of her and laid her down on the couch, he remained kneeled on the floor and slid Maka onto him again. Now he could see her pink…kitty…taking his member in and out. Soul massaged her little nub with his thumb and watched as her body contorted and writhed under his touch. She really couldn't hold in her moans now, her screaming echoed throughout the small apartment. Suddenly her body froze and her voice caught in her throat, Soul felt her juices overflow and just a few more thrusts and Soul finally gave a low groan of his own and spilled his seed deep inside of her.

Soul slumped over her catching his breath, he then shakily stood while zipping his pants back up. He looked down at Maka who was trying to catch her breath as well, his gaze traveled down to her exposed woman hood and gave a smirk at their combined juices slowly beginning to drip out of her.

"Can you get me a towel or something?" Maka looked at him annoyed.

"Sure don't move."

"Like I could." Maka had lost control of her legs for the moment, her body ached already but the feeling felt so right to her. He was just not gonna let that jerk have that much to smirk about.

"Here," Soul bent down and helped wipe her up. "You can sit up now." He laughed when all she did was move her legs over to the couch and lie down. She looked up at him with an annoyed expression. He sat down next to her and placed her head in his lap.

"Not gonna watch a movie?"

"Nah, I know you don't like them."

"I wouldn't mind today." She gave him a warm smile.

"Cool." Soul started flipping through channels and finally found a good one. His other hand casually playing with a lock of Maka's silky strawberry blond hair, occasionally he would glance at her and smile. Life was good.

"So, what's for dinner?"

"Jerk!"

"Bitch."

The lovers finally broke their glaring to laugh wholeheartedly.

* * *

A/N: Ok I'm so sorry this chapter was so late. I just had one thing after another. Please review! If I don't get reviews I will become sad and not write anymore.


	9. Chapter 9

It Started with a Promise….

Ch. 9

A/N: Well hope you didn't think this was the end of the story…

kittyloveranime: Nice to hear from you as always, good ol' Blair just had to give advice.

animemaster777: Thank You

Fuckingfagg0t: Glad you like it so far :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater nor any of the characters.

* * *

Soul walked down the hallways of the DWMA with, hands snuggly tucked away in his pockets, a sly smirk on his face. All meisters had to report two hours ago for the annual medical check-ups.

'Too bad I can't see the look on Maka's face when she explains all those marks.' The smirk on his face grew wider with glee, showing off his jagged sharp teeth. 'Wonder how she'll explain the one next to her nipple.'

A couple of fellow weapon younglings would pass the cool death scythe by and stepped aside to let him pass, greeting him or just staring in aww. Soul kept his cool and just walked on to his locker with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey there Soul Eater." Soul turned to notice Harvard joining him down the hallway. "Long time no see."

"Oh hey, yeah been resting lately since my last mission." Soul reached his locker. "Ox still not out either huh?"

"Nope, still in the exam office. Heard the girls are almost done though." Harvad noticed Soul's grin widen, but thought nothing of it.

"When are we going in?" Soul opened his locker and stepped back at the mountain of cards that fell from his locker.

"You better watch out Soul, or Maka might kill you." Liz and Patty appeared behind the two boys.

"Lookie lookie wow Soul must be popular." Patty started swimming in the sea of cards.

"I don't ask for them you know." Soul looked irritated.

"Well what are they?" Harvard picked a couple up and decided to open one. His face said it all. "Soul I think this is for your eyes only."

"huh?..."Soul tried to keep his cool guy composure but couldn't keep it in and nose bleed himself to the floor.

"Aww looks like Death Scythe Jr. is still as innocent as a new born babe." Liz took the card from a deeply red Harvard.

"I'll catch you later Soul." Harvard made a quick getaway in a random direction.

"Wow, I wonder where he's going so fast?" Patty threw the cards in the air making it rain pink and white.

"Patty, don't touch those." Liz picked up her sister and looked over at Soul who was now furiously trying to pick up the mess. "Gonna take those home with you?"

"Are you kidding me? I'd like to live." Soul had somehow managed to plug his nose with some tissue from his pockets.

"Death Scythe: A weapon who has swallowed 99 keishen eggs and 1 witche's soul becomes a powerful tool for Lord Death himself to use against Keishen and terrors that plague the human world. A weapon that has harnessed its full power and becomes a formidable force, able to withstand an army of enemies without breaking a sweat." Liz recited the text book definition of Soul's new title.

"Guess this one's defective." Patty laughed.  
"I'm not defective, I just have a meister that's much more dangerous than a keishin when she's mad!" Soul hurriedly picked up the pile of note cards and dumped them in a nearby trash can.

"Hey look I can see a couple of meisters walking around." Patty was as observant as ever.

"Looks like we'll be called in soon." Liz turned to Soul who was still frantically picked up the mess of cards.

"_All weapons please proceed to your designated areas for your physical examination. Remember boys to the east gymnasium and girls to the west gymnasium."_

"You gonna be ok Soul?" Liz asked.

"Yeah just go on…umph…" Soul picked up the last of the cards and finished dumping them in the now over flowing trash can. "I'll catch up with you guys in the death room."

"Alright, catch you later _DEATH SCYTHE_." Liz walked off with Patty in tow.

"Oh my shinigami, did you hear?"

"Yeah, I just can't believe it."

"Do you know who?"

"I heard she showed up with all sorts of marks on her."

"She'd go that far with a boy?"

"I always thought she was a serious girl."

"And who was the boy?"

"I heard it wasn't just one."

"Oh wow, more than one,? How dirty."

"So it wasn't him?"

"He'd never go for _that_."

A group of girls gossiped in the locker room of the gym, changing back into their usual uniform. The last of the meister girls clearing out before the weapon girls arrived. Though it seemed one came just early enough to hear what they had been saying.

"Hey, who are you talking about?" Kim came out of the shower also dressing with a great big smile on her face.

"Oh, Kim we didn't think anyone was still here."

"Oh come now, just spill, who were you talking about?"

The girls looked worriedly at each other but leaned in and let Kim in on the huddle.

"WHO!"

Soul stood in line to get his height measured not looking at anything in particular. By now he'd gotten pretty used to the younger kids gawking at him or the older boys throwing looks his way but he was too cool to let anything really get to him. He was untouchable. The only people that mattered to him were not in line with him so nothing in this gym mattered to him at the moment.

"I heard a meister went home early."

'Guys are so uncool. They gossip more than chicks.' Soul thought though he couldn't stop himself from listening in.

"So who was the unlucky guy that ran home?"

"No way, it was a girl meister!"

"What, she got ridiculed by the other girls I bet."

"Well I heard from my partner that this bitch was covered in hickeys."

"What no way! There are girls at this school that let you do that?"

'Maka?' Soul's cool attitude broke. She would have told him if she'd gone home early right?

"I'd like to partner with her." Soul's anger rose with each word the boys spoke.

"She's the one that made a Death Scythe."

"The bookworm? I guess she's at everything." The guys laughed. Soul looked around to see if anyone else was listening in but to his horror, many guys were glancing at him and whispering just the same.

'It was just an intimate joke, why is going to viral!' Soul thought.

"That bookworm did have a cute mouth."

"I'd like to test out that mouth on my…"Soul lost it. He punched the guy right in the jaw sending him flying across the gym. The entire gym was silent, too scared to move, but slowly the whispers began again.

"That's Soul."

"Death Scythe."

"…_her_ weapon."

Soul couldn't take it anymore, he had to find Maka. He crumpled up his physical paper and threw it as he walked back to the lockers to change back into his regular clothes. Sid had eventually caught up with the boy that Soul had unceremoniously knocked unconscious but he was too late to catch Soul. In less than ten minutes Soul was on his bike and roaming the streets of Death City looking for his lost half.

'How long ago did she leave?'

Soul's thoughts tried hard to think like her but no matter what his brain just couldn't cool off fast enough to process what he wanted to do. His instincts kicked in and told him to head home. If anything happened to either one, they knew home was the safest place. Soul parked his car in the garage and heard his pocket mirror beeping. Anxiously he took it out hoping it would be Maka; he was disappointed to see a pair of bored golden eyes and familiar white stripes on a perfectly symmetrically cut black head of hair.

"Hello Death Scythe Soul."

"Kid, I'm busy."

"Yes I'm sure by now you're trying to find Maka, I too have heard the news that's been circulating the school."

"How do you even heard gossip if you don't leave your death room?"

Liz squeezed in next to kid.

"Are you kidding me? How could I not know the latest gossip around school?"

"Liz, I should have known but you were just with me a couple of hours ago."

"Look when I got to the locker rooms it was already all over school, I heard it from Jackie, who heard from Kim so on and so forth."

"That's enough Liz…" Kid tried to push the blond off his lap. "Soul, I will have a disciplinary meeting with both you and Maka on these matters later on but as a friend I will grand you 3 days of leave. Hopefully by then it will all be old news."

"Meeting? Yeah whatever, thanks Kid." Soul put his mirror away and proceeded up stairs. Slowly opening the door for fear that there was a surprise attack waiting for him on the other side, but he found nothing. Living room, kitchen, everything was just as it was that morning when he left. Soul took off his shoes and walked in, slowly walked in.

"You're in big trouble." Soul nearly jumped right out of his skin.

"Blair!...don't just pop out like that!" Soul looked down to see a purple looking cat sitting and licking her hand coyly.

"You really are in for it, I've never seen her so mad."

Soul tried to look as calm and collected as possible, though his insides trembled with utter fear. "So Maka is home?"

"Yep."

"Did she say anything?"

"Nope."

"Then how do you know she's mad?"

"It's a girl thing." Blair winked at him. "You should really apologize for whatever it is you did." Soul tried to bat her away. "You need to buy her flowers or maybe some jewelry."

"Maka's not materialistic like you Blair." Blair huffed at him. Soul walked over to his room, the room they've been sharing for the past couple of month. He peeked in side just as he had done when he first got home but again he found nothing.

'Where could she have gone…' Soul mentaly face palmed himself for not realizing it sooner. If Maka was mad at him of course home would be where she would go but if she was hiding from him there's one place she would go to…

Soul walked out of his room, passed the bathroom, and knocked on the white door they had chosen to leave on occupied. Maka's old room. There was no answer, Soul knocked one more time.

"Maka?" Soul softly called, but still nothing. Taking a deep breath Soul opened the door and walked in. There on her bed looking out the window sat his meister with her knees hugged against her chest. Soul moved slowly, as if she were a deer that would scare with the slightest noise. The mocking sun shone brightly through her window making her tear stained face fully apparent to the weapon. His heart hurt at the emotionless expression she wore. He had done that. It was just a joke, he meant it only as a joke. He reached to touch her hand.

"Maka, I…" She pulled her hand away at his touch. Then he felt her pull away from her, she was distancing their soul wavelengths. "MAKA DON'T PULL AWAY FROM ME!" Soul leaned in to stop her.

_SLAP!_

Soul sat on the edge of her bed, a hand on his cheek where she had slapped him.

"I told you," Maka turned to stare him in the eyes. Her emerald eyes bore into his ruby ones. "I wanted to be taken seriously as the meister of a Death Scythe."

". . . ."

"That's why I never wanted my love life public or on display."

"Maka, I just …"

"Just what? You just what? Was it a joke?" Soul hung his head hiding his eyes behind his stray hair. "So our intimacy is a joke for you to use?"

"No."

"Then why?" Tears welled up in her beautiful eyes, he quickly turned her head to look out the window again. "I heard what they're saying about me now."

"Why should it matter what they say. It has nothing to do with you and me." Soul moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her despite her thrashing protests. "It's just you and me Maka."

"I wanted to be taken seriously."

"I know, and I am seriously sorry." Soul didn't let go until he felt her go limp in his arms. "I know it was uncool of me to do that. It was a joke but I didn't think it would turn out like this."

Maka pushed against him. "Please get out of my room Soul."

"Maka…"

"GET OUT!" Deciding to retreat for now, Soul kissed his hand and transferred it to her limp hand and walked out of her room shutting the door behind him. He stood on the opposite side of the door feeling thousands of miles away from the most important person in his life.

'I know Maka better than this. I should have seen this coming.' Soul slid down to sit against the door. 'So uncool.' He tried with all his being trying to find any trace of her wavelength but she had cut him out completely. He felt incomplete, cold, empty. He needed her. He needed to feel her.

'Please don't shut me out. Not again Maka.'

"Prrrr…" Soul hadn't even felt Blair snuggle against his leg, deep in his own thoughts he couldn't even acknowledge her presence.

"Poor fool, you need to make it up to her." Blair tried to comfort him but only received silence.

"I will. Cool guys do anything to make their women happy." Soul gave a weak smile. His eyes still showed his sadness. "I'll just give her space for now." Soul had three days to make Maka forgive him, or at least to smile that smile again. That one smile that told him it would all be alright. Soul made one last attempt to reach her soul wavelength, concentrating from deep within himself to feel just one piece of her. To convey his love for her; Soul held his breath concentrating hard to reach her.

'I love you Maka Albarn Evans.' Ever so slightly he felt it, she had given a small response. Just a split second of a connection. Soul was able to breathe again and relaxed, just a bit.

From her huddled position on her bed Maka continued to stare out the window. She could feel him trying to reach her. She didn't hate him. She just couldn't take seeing him right now. She had to make the decision now, to follow as her mother had and trust her weapon fully, or try and return to their professional relationship….

Her thoughts were interrupted by his last attempt to reach her. Tears began to fall down her milky cheeks again.

'Moron. Idiot. Ass.' Maka wiped her tears. 'I'll get you back Soul Eater Evans.'

* * *

A/N: So sorry that It's so late, I promise a double update this week! Thanks again for your support and wonderful reviews; keep 'em coming….they keep me alive _


	10. Chapter 10

It Started with a Promise….

Ch. 10

Earthenwolf: I played with various angles but I found keeping them happy for now was for the best. I still make no promises for the future. It could go either way… : )

Kittyloveranime: Maka believes, but his uncoolness trumps belief.

A/N: Ok I've been working around the clock working on this in keeping with my own promise of a double post this week to make up for my utter negligence.

* * *

Blair looked down on her roommates go about their lives for the past three days now. She sat atop the bookcase in the living room, licking her paw and grooming herself to keep herself entertained. For the past three days she looked on as Soul tried everything to get on Maka's good side, while Maka sunk into utter depression over her humiliating reputation.

'Maka should just let it go already, I mean is it that bad to look like a leopard?' She had seen Soul come to her with clumsily cooked meals, flowers, and gifts. Maka had no appetite, never touched the flowers, and never opened the gifts. Soul finally began to worry on the third day when Maka still claimed to have no appetite. The only communication they had were the fights when Soul would insist on sitting Maka down to make her eat at least a bowl of porridge, earning Soul a dreaded Maka Chop.

'At least now she didn't reject his touch.' Blair still looked on from her high perch. How curious this pair was, for months she wouldn't see them apart or off each other, but now Maka had put a brick wall between them. Maka began sleeping in her room again and locked the door behind her, Soul would watch T.V. until he fell asleep on the couch. This was the last night they had and there was still no progress. Blair was about to get down and prey upon her sleeping toy when she heard Maka's door creek open. 'Uh Oh, is today the day she finally kills him?'

Maka slowly walked over to the living room and shut off the T.V. and turned to the sleeping boy. With one arm covering his face and the other dangling to the floor, it gave Maka a backache just to look at him.

"Won't you forgive him now?" Maka spun around to glare at the cat atop of her bookcase. "He really does love you."

"I don't doubt that."

"Then why ignore him so harshly?"

"He crossed a line."

"What line? If I were you I'd be flaunting his marks with pride." Maka raised an eyebrow to the cat turned sexy human at her side. "Wouldn't you be proud his marks were on you rather than another girl?"

"I didn't want to be known for that. I want to be respected as a strong meister with merit."

"So you want to be known as Maka the meister only?"

"Being the meister of a Death Scythe is the goal of all students of the DWMA." Maka said proudly.

Blair stretched a bit flaunting her above average bouncing cleavage in Maka's face. "So you just want to be known for being able to wield a scythe and nothing else?"

"I'll be respected."

"I'd rather be respected and envied by everyone." Blair smiled widely at Maka's confusion. "You are the youngest to make a Death Scythe, your partner is the object of every girl's affection, and he's all yours!" Blair winked at Maka and blew her a kiss before walking out of the house to start her shift at Chupacabra's. Maka knelt down beside Soul, she gently stroked his head frowning at the lumps she would feel from her violent reactions to him. The boy began to stir and peeked out from under his arm to see Maka's serious face.

"Maka…"

"Go to bed, you have school tomorrow." Maka stood to walk away but Soul caught her hand and pulled her down on top of him. He held her close enjoying the closeness she had only denied him for a couple of days.

"You have school too missy." Soul kissed the top of her head.

"…."

"You can't hide here forever."

"I know," Maka didn't want to admit she missed his warmth. "I'm just…nervous…."

"What they say won't matter. It won't change who you are or what you've accomplished." Soul's hand traced lazy circles on small of her back. He loved how soft she felt pressed against him, how small and delicate she felt. "If you want you can mark me up too in revenge."

MAKA CHOP!

'Jerk, you always have to be so uncool.'

'What would a bookworm like you know about cool!'

Maka had let her guard down and resonated her soul with his again. Soul knew she had finally forgiven him; at least for now.

"Why don't you eat something, you've hardly touched anything."

"…It's late ….I can't eat when I'm anxious…." Maka walked off to her room and Soul followed trying to test her boundaries. So far she hadn't protested.

"Fine, but promise me you'll at least have some breakfast tomorrow."

"Ugh…tomorrow…" Maka let herself fall face first onto her bed. Soul stood by the bed not wanting to push his luck too far. "Just the thought of it is making me queasy already."

"I'll be right there with you Maka," He sat next to her and slowly laid down.

"You're the one that got me in this mess…" She had decided to ignore that he had taken a spot beside her and was now running his fingers along her arm.

"Maka, I didn't mean for it to get so out of control. I just ….." Soul was cut off by Maka's lips on his. He eagerly returned her affections, he cupped her cheek then tangled his fingers in her hair. Soul had missed their closeness. Maka pulled away nuzzling her head under his chin. Soul brought her chin up to him. "Don't ever take this away from me again." He took her lips again, licking her lips lightly asking for access. Maka whimpered lightly, allowing him access and deepening the kiss. Soul's other hand wrapped around waist smashing her form against his. His mouth began to roam lower to her jawline and over to her ear nipping at the edges tickling the meister.

"Don't you dare!" Soul froze not daring to move. "No marks!" Soul relaxed and cuddled against her again.

"Nah, there's plenty more I can do instead." Soul pulled the covers over them both for the rest of the night.

Kid sat on his futon with note cards neatly placed before him. He stared and stared.

"Kid, they're not gonna get up and walk just because you're staring at them."

"Liz do you know what these are?" Kid continued to look down on the note cards on the floor with his finger to his chin.

"Perfectly symmetrical littler?" Liz placed a bag on the floor beside the black haired man and sat next to him on his futon.

"No, you fail to read what's on the cards." Kid's eyebrows started to twitch with irritation at the blonds audacity. "Don't you see that these are tomorrow's topics!"

"Tomorrow's whats?" Liz took out a mirror and tweezers and turned her attention to her neglected eyebrows. "Didn't Patty just write you a list of your appointments for tomorrow?"

"That paper with yellow crayon doesn't exactly suit my needs."

"Hmmm….New assignment and talk with Soul and Maka…." Liz cocked her head at Kid. "Seriously?"

"Well as DWMA students and not to mention an esteemed Death Scythe Meister Maka has to uphold a certain professionalism about herself. She is what the students are supposed to look up to and with scandals like what is that to make of our elite team?"

"Kid, they're still young and in love, it's only natural."

"There is a new threat that they have to look into and how am I supposed to trust them if they act without regards to their positions?"

"They've been going out for years but one little rumor and you doubt them? Some friend you are."

"I'm not just their friend; I am also now responsible for all of Death City, I have to enforce what's right."

"So you're going to embarrass your friend for the sake of Death City." Liz began to pluck away.

"Maka is as professional as I am, so she will understand that this is for the good of their team and besides I have a new assignment for them."

"Oh, that's a shock." Liz noticed Kid began to look through the bag she had brought him. "There hasn't been a reason to dispatch a Death Scythe for a while."

"Yes, there seemed to have been a series of attacks in Siberia, and with that region without a Death Scythe I feel it would benefit them to send one of ours. Spirit can just stay here and be just as useless."

"Spirit huh, ever since Stein died he's been a babbling nut case, speaking nonsense and getting even more wasted."

"Well he's the only Death Scythe with experience here and Marie has retired so It's what we have to work with. Liz you forgot to bring my other pillow!"

"Tuff."

"You have to go and get it for me."

"No."

"How dare you say no to me, I am your meister."

"Go get it yourself if it's so important to you!" Liz let herself lay flat on his futon in defiance of his order.

"BUT HOW WILL I SLEEP IF MY BED IS NOT PERFECTLY SYMETRIAL, WITHOUT A PILLOW ON THE RIGHT JUST THE SAME AS THE LEFT HOW WILL I EVER GET A GOOD NIGHT'S SLEEP!" Kid yanked at his hair in frustration, curling into a tight little ball of unhappiness.

"Good night Kid, sweet dreams." Liz was comfortably settled on the nice futon with the one pillow fully well knowing that Kid will spend the rest of the night in agony of asymmetry.

"By the way, first thing in the morning you will be the one to personally call Maka and tell her she is to report to the Death Room for a disciplinary meeting on the past events."

"WHAT!"

"GO GET MY PILLOW!"

"ACHOO!" Maka sneezed herself awake.

"Catching a cold?"

"Well I'm not wearing much." Maka closed her window.

"Go back to sleep, school, tomorrow."

"UGH…School…." Maka jumped off her bed and ran to the bathroom to empty her stomach. Soul followed rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

'Damn woman, she's gonna die when she finds out we're going to be summoned for a disciplinary meeting with Kid no less.' Soul rubbed her back soothingly trying to calm the girl down. 'Tomorrow's going to be a long day.'

* * *

A/N: And there you have it folks another chapter for you. I'm already beginning work on my next chapter, outline is done just need to write it out in detail….please review.


	11. Chapter 11

It Started with a Promise

Ch. 11

Kittyloveranime & earthenwolf: Poor indeed but it will be revealed in due time.

LoveOneLoveAll: Good deduction but wouldn't that be just too easy?

ManaStatus101: Yep and here's another one ;)

A/N: I have started this just after posting my last one. For those of you keeping track yes that does mean I don't sleep….but all for the sake of art I suppose.

I do not own this anime or any of it's characters….enjoy.

* * *

In the middle of the northern part of Canada stood a small igloo barely visible to the naked eye in the horrible snow storm.

A man of average stature sat in a chair overlooking four girls hard at work with screens that showed the streets of random cities. The upper right monitor showed the streets of Death City, and there he could see the very people that had approached him all those years ago.

"They will pay for holding me back." The man sat back and took a sip of his hot drink. "GIRLS!"

"YES SIR!" The girls chirped in unison.

"What is the status of the Moscow team?" The man asked softly.

"They are in position sir, awaiting your signal." The girl turned her chair to face him directly.

"Are the targets in position?"

"Almost sir, just a couple more need to gather in the hall." The girl with lose curls responded.

"As soon as they gather in the mess hall go ahead and give the signal." The man stood and walked out. "I expect a report after my training."

"YES SIR!"

Maka woke up bright and early as usual without the help of her alarm clock. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and pried herself out of Soul's tight grasp to start her morning routine.

'OMG I have to go back to school, they'll all be talking about me of course. I wonder how bad the rumors went….' Maka brushed her teeth with her mind working a mile a minute.

'Well it can't be that bad right I mean Papa hasn't shown up to annoy me so maybe it really was all forgotten.'

Maka couldn't keep her hands from shaking. She dressed and proceeded to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the house hold. The poor pots and pans suffered uncalled for attacks as she cooked with a new found passion.

'I can't believe those bastards would say stupid shit about me! What right to they have to assume such gross things from me.' Maka continued cooking banging into everything and either tossing it across the apartment or slamming them back onto the countertops.

The sounds were loud enough to wake the nearly comatose weapon that had stayed in bed.

'Damn woman, can't handle stress one bit.' Though Soul was awake, he'd experience her anxiety state before and thought it would be best to just pretend to stay in bed and sleep while she is finished with the dangerous chores.

"SOUL GET YOUR LAZZY ASS OUT OF BED NOW!"

'Shit.' Soul didn't move. 'Maybe she'll just forget about me.' He waited a bit more.

"NOW OR I'LL COME IN THERE AND DRAG YOU ALL THE WAY TO SCHOOL AS YOU ARE!"

'Bitch.' Soul eventually rolled out of Maka's bed and strut his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. Closing the medicine cabinet he couldn't help but admire his naked body for a bit. He had a lean body but fit and muscular, his was as tall if not taller than Spirit now, his snow white hair messy as ever spiked in all the right places right out of bed perfection. He couldn't help but grin widely at himself. His only real flaw was the scar that ran across his chest, but even that has now become a great part of him a symbol of being a devoted weapon. Soul didn't feel when his fingers reached up to trace the scar.

"Oh, you're looking at that again." Soul snapped out of his thoughts to see Maka standing in the doorway to the bathroom holding a spatula. "um…breakfast is ready so come get it while it's still warm." She turned silently and walked back to the kitchen.

'I just don't know what to say to her anymore.' Soul walked to his room to put on a fresh pair of boxers, pants, and socks.

"So what's on the menu?"

"Salad, eggs, and bacon." Maka replied before taking a bite of her toast, her constant movement still couldn't stop her hands from trembling with anxiety. Soul took her hands in his tightly.

"Maka, It's gonna be alright. You are a great Meister and the students and teachers will never forget that." Maka still wouldn't look at him. "No matter what you are top of the class, Meister of a Death Scythe, and let's not forget fucken hot." He gave her a kiss on the forehead and smirked at finally seeing Maka crack a smile and a blush.

"BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…"

"Oh that's my mirror…" Maka pulled out the mirror that Lord Death always used to contact her on. If brought back good memories every time she pulled it out. "Yes, Kid?"

"Hiiiii Maka!" Patty and Liz appeared in the mirror instead of the familiar Black Haired odd ball.

"What are you guys doing on the Death Mirror line? And so early?" Maka was finally beginning to relax with the comical sisters amusing her slightly. Soul was devouring his breakfast, polishing off his plate to the point where it looked just washed.

"WHAT!" Maka's scream make Soul choke on his last piece of bacon and froze at the horrified face of the woman before him. "Soul how could you not tell me that Kid was going to bring us in for a disciplinary meeting!?"

"Sorry Maka, I'll see you at school." Liz broke mirror communication with Maka leaving the roommates to battle in privacy.

"Maka, I just…I forgot…."

"You forgot?" Maka's hands balled and shook violently. Her whole body began to tremble. "Forgot? Is this another one of your pranks?" Soul's mouth went dry. "Never have I been pulled into the office for disciplinary reasons."

"It's not such a big deal it's just Kid telling us looks are everything and we must…."

"I KNOW WHAT HE'S GOING TO SAY!" Maka began to pace.

"Maka calm down you'll make yourself sick again." Soul tried to calm the girl but she just ranted.

"First I was a laughing stock for resembling a leopard, then I stayed home for 3 days with my partner, as if rumors didn't need more flames….and now a disciplinary meeting!" Maka's eyes had tears on the verge of spilling out. Soul feared for his life but couldn't decide if she should run or just die like a man. His legs had long since failed him so die like a man it is.

"This is all your….oh god…." Maka covered her mouth quickly and ran to the bathroom and once again empty her stomach into the toilette.

Soul began to breath again and went after her. "I told you, you were gonna make yourself sick." He sat her on his lap and trying to relax her. "Sounded like you left your actual stomach in the bowl."

"Jerk."

"I love you."

"Kid, come on you have to leave and get some fresh air!" Liz was pulling on Kid's leg but his grip on the door frame was just too strong.

"NO LIZ WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" Kid tried his best to fight off the woman with sudden amazon strength.

"Son you really should listen to her," Lord Death stood in his side of the mirror bouncing from side to side trying to cheer for Liz's victory. "Come on Liz put your back into it!"

"NO FATHER! YOU KNOW I CAN'T DO THAT!" Kid summoned new strength and pulled himself through the doorway again

"Let go!" Lord Death brought out little flags trying to cheer as Liz continued to pull on Kid's legs. "Come on son let go! Liz heave ho!"

"NEVER!" Kid gave one good kick and pried his legs from Liz's grip, sending his weapon tumbling backwards down the corridor and Kid flew face first into his now asymmetrical desk.

"Oh well, maybe next time Liz." Lord Death disappeared from his side of the mirror making the glass revert back to a regular mirror. Liz had finally come to a stop at her sisters feet but was too dizzy to take notice of Spirit Albarn that had been walking behind her.

"HAHAHAHA Sis did you try and pull on Kid again?" Patty grabbed her sister by the color and dragged her back to the outer death room. "Silly Kid he's always so difficult."

"So I take it things here haven't changed a bit huh?" Spirit had a lit cigarette in his mouth.

"Nope and it would help if you could stop by more often and help knock him out so we can finally get this over with." Liz stood dusting herself off until sitting in the leather chair behind the desk.

Spirit looked all around but with a puzzled face finally asked, "Where is Kid?"

"..hmmrrrr….." A muffled cry came from somewhere inside the desk. The gang of three looked around the desk until Patty pointed at the cannonball sized hole in the wood.

Liz opened the bottom drawer to reveal a bruised and bleeding Kid. "Oh there you are." She pulled him out and callously threw him on the floor near the desk. Spirit had become used to the treatment that Liz gave the shinigami. No matter how powerful or how in charge Death the Kid was, he was always going to be powerless to Liz.

"Well then if Kid is unable to comply can you please call on Lord Death to talk to?"

"Sure." Liz lazily traced the well-known number on the mirror: 42-42-564. The mirror glowed and just on the other side Lord Death had just sat down to enjoy a cup of hot tea.

"LORD DEATH!" Spirit broke his composure and hugged the mirror as soon as he saw his old meister. "I HAVE MISSED SERVING AT YOUR SIDE!"

"Death Scythe please compose yourself before I have Patty blast chop you."

"Sir why are you so cruel?" Spirit was reduced to a sad lump at the foot of the mirror.

"What is your report Death Scythe?" Kid somehow had found himself and looked good as new. He went to his desk and lifted Liz out of his chair sending the surprised girl tumbling to the floor.

"Yes, well it seems that the enemy has made its first move. He attacked the Russian branch of the DWMA."

"Where there any casualties?"

"Yes, but very minimal, it was more of a warning."

"Details?"

"He attacked the school during its training meeting and recruited weapons that shared his vision, many meisters tried to intercept but were easily killed by his forces. It is still unclear if the master mind himself was there or not."

"How many have we lost to the cause?"

"About seven weapons ranging in the ages of 12-24" Spirit lit another cigarette. "It seems this guy is following in the footsteps of our favorite opponents."

"Oh, and how's that?" Kid was now very intrigued at this point.

"Just like Jusitin and Giriko before him, he's a one man show." Spirit slouched with his hands in his pockets.

"Do we have any leads in the identity of this person?"

"No, unfortunately no one can't even tell if we've seen the master mind or not." Spirit let out a heavy sigh. "We'll need to send someone to investigate."

"Yes, I agree with you Death Scythe." Lord Death taped his giant foam looking finger on his chin.

"Father, I have this under control." Kid mad miraculously come back from the dead once again and joined in the conversation. "I have already selected Maka and Soul for this mission. I trust that they will be able to track down any leads to our new foe."

Liz finally spoke up. "You know, Patty and I have been so bored around here, it would be great if you would go with us on a mission…" Kid gave Liz a questioning look. "You don't want us to get rusty or fat from non-use would you?"

Spirit and Lord Death gave slightly hopeful expressions at Kid's silence. Perhaps this will be the day that he leaves the outer Death Room.

"Don't be ridiculous Liz, if Patty and you are Bored I can assign you some field work that you both can over see. "

"Epic fail." Lord Death close the mirror communication.

"Now Death Scythe Spirit would you please leave he Death Room for my next meeting?" Kid shooed Liz out of his chair and he took out the note cards from last night and aligned them perfectly symmetrical to everything else on the desk.

Spirit was about to leave when Soul walked in with Maka walking even slower behind him.

"Hey Kid, we're …."

"MAKA! MY LITTLE GIRL WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" Spirit tightly hugged his daughter and shook her from side to side in his outburst. "TELL PAPA WHAT'S WRONG!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were…." Before Soul could finish his sentence Maka threw up all over the front of her father's suit. "Yep, just like I thought, the very sight of you makes her sick." Soul gave a sinister smirk.

Spirit stood there holding his daughter at arms-length. Maka's head was still reeling to understand where she had just vomited.

"I think…I'll…be going home early Kid." Spirit put his daughter down and walked away crying. "My daughter hates me so much she vomits at the sight of me." He ran out of the death room faster than any of his other escapes.

"I see she's the same?" Kid sat patiently. Soul leaned Maka against him and walked her over to the nearest chair.

"Ever since then," Soul leaned on the desk waiting for the meeting to start. "So what's up?"

Patty came over to poke at Maka that was still breathing heavily in her seat across from Kid. Liz brought Maka some water and mint.

"Yes, well first things first. I wanted to speak to the two of you about a mission that I have been organizing." This peeked Maka's interest and leaned in to listen intently. "We have been receiving reports around the northern part of Asia and Europe of attacks on some of the sister schools in those areas, we have no real leads to pinpointing where the attacks are being organized and we need you to investigate the attacks and get a profile on the suspect."

"Where are we being sent first?" Maka finally had pulled herself back together. "Will we be heading to the sister schools?" Soul slouched with his hands in his pocket half listening to the details, knowing Maka has making notes on her notes.

"Yes, you will be sent to Siberia to the school there. That is the most recent attack so I believe if there are any leads we will find them there." Kid brought out a packet in a yellow envelope and handed it to Maka. "I trust you will read this report to familiarize yourself with the case. At this point the attacks seem to be warnings more than anything but I do not want to risk endangering any more people at the hands of this individual."

"Yes, I fully understand Kid." Maka took the envelope and took out the packet of papers and skimmed through the pages.

"Soul, as the representing Death Scythe you are to keep a professional impression to make sure that we cause no damage to our branch of the DWMA." Soul nodded with a smirk. "Which brings me to my second point…"

"Kid, just drop it!" Liz protested but was quickly dismissed with Kid's hand shoving her away.

"As meister and weapon students of the DWMA I must bring up the issue of the importance to keep scandals at a minimum." Maka's face turned red in matter of seconds. She began to breath heavily again and shifted in her chair. "It came to my attention that on the day of medical check-ups Maka showed visible marking on her body that gave students the wrong impression and created rumors all around the school. I must remind you both that what ever happens in the privacy of your homes must stay…."

"KID, WE GET IT AND IT WAS ALL MY FAULT JUST LET IT GO TRUST ME MAKA HAS HAD ENOUGH TO THINK ABOUT." Soul slammed his hands on Kid's desk. "Just let it go please, it's enough that she still has the rest of the day to go through. It was all my fault I was just pulling a really uncool prank."

"Pfft. Uncool is an understatement." Liz muttered loudly looking away. Soul glared in her direction.

"Be that as it may, I must stress that the this must not happen again even on the mission, just remember you are an esteemed Death Scythe and the younger students will look up to the two of you and you will be representing this DWMA on this mission."

"Understood." Maka figitted in her chair crinkling the paper in her hands. "I will not let you down Kid." The room fell silent just watching intently as Maka tried to keep herself together. "Sorry but we gotta get to class." Maka stood trying to get out the Death Room. Kid looked on with a stone face that gave nothing away but inside he almost felt something for the sight before him.

"One more thing before you both leave."

"Oh now what?" Soul looked annoyed.

"Since both of you managed to skip your medical exams I will have to have you both examined. Maka you will have two separate days for the medical exam."

"Why two days?" Maka turned still crinkling the paper in her hands.

"Well, I thought it would be best to also have you meet with a doctor that can help you with your …."

Liz and Soul both tried to signal to Kid to stop talking from behind Maka. Their arms flailing about trying to get him to stop, but of course Kid was oblivious to the distractions in the distance.

"You think I'm crazy too right? WELL I'M NOT, I'M FINE!" Maka was furious. "I am very sorry and ashamed from what happened and I can assure you, Kid, that nothing of the sort will happen again. I will be ready to leave for the mission as soon as possible . I don't' need any help for something I don't have o.k.?"

"I know you're find Maka but we just want to make everything is alright.." Liz tried to talk to her in her most soothing voice.

"You too?" Maka turned to Liz with a very hurt expression, then to Patty who was wrestling with her favorite stuffed giraffe. "Soul, You think I'm crazy too?"

"…no more than usual…" Soul looked away with his hands in his pockets.

"Humph, some friends. I am perfectly find, there's nothing wrong with me. I just really feel bad about what happened."

Kid stood and waked over to Maka handing her one more envelope. "Maka, you are ordered to report to this location at least once before the end of the month or I will be forced to reassign this mission to another pair." Maka's shocked expression matched the others. "And if you still refuse I will separate the both of you."

"Separate? Wait what?" Soul was confused.

"I will absolve the partnership of you and Maka of course. I need my Death Scythe's meisters to be every bit as fit as their partners."

"Kid you have got to be kidding isn't that a bit harsh?" Liz put her hands on Kid's shoulders trying to search his wavelength for any hidden thoughts or feelings but his thoughts were unreadable as ever.

"You bastard!" Soul looked ready to punch the head of Death Weapon Meister Academy but was stopped by Maka's hand tugging at his sleeve.

"Dismissed." Kid waved them all away and went over to his window that over looked Death City. "Liz, Patty I need you both to go into Death City for your own mission now."

"Yes Kid." The sisters obeyed silently, even Patty was quiet for once.

"Let's go Soul." Maka tugged his sleeve again and the pair walked out of the Death Room. The pair's souls clung to each other still fearing the words Kid had just uttered. Soul reached down and grasped Maka's hand tightly afraid to let go. In Silence they walked back to the main school to get on with the rest of their day.

* * *

A/N: So there you have it, for a while there I thought my story was flat lining and then I found my outline again . Next chapter coming soon!


	12. Chapter 12

It Started With a Promise

Ch. 12

KittyLoverAnime: Aways asking the best questions, just as curious as a kitten

LoveOneLoveAll: All Maka has to do is go to the specialist and they will not be separated…Maka is a smart collected girl right? Does she really need to see a shrink…?

A/N: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters…sadly

* * *

.

_Dear Maka,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I have settled down nicely back home with my parents, and have even become an instructor in my father's dojo. I haven't lost my fighting spirit yet it would seem. The Cherry blossoms here bloomed upon my arrival giving me comfort through this time. _

_How is the group? I feel as if it has been years since we last hung out; those days seem so long ago. How is Kid? Has he left the Death Room yet? I hope he works through his problems soon, he must be driving Liz absolutely crazy by now. I'm sure she'll get him to follow him out one day. Maybe she just needs to use some …'female charm' lol. How about you Maka, how are you doing? I hope you've been keeping yourself out of trouble. Has Soul been nice to you? Because if he hasn't you let me know and I'll come over there and beat some sense into him, just kidding he's more scared of you than any enemy that comes his way._

_Maka, I really do hope you're doing well. Remember to breath and keep calm, don't take everything too seriously and take life one step at a time. If you ever need a friend to talk to or you're in the area just give me a call and we can catch up. Please send everyone my love, Lis, Patty, Kid, Soul, oh and of course Ms. Marie and Ms. Nygus. I miss all of you greatly._

_Spartoi Forever,_

_Tsubaki_

Tsubaki giggled to herself upon finishing her letter. It had now been four months since she'd left the DWMA and returned to her home in Japan. Her life became very routine and quiet, a great change from unpredictable missions and all night training sessions. Part of her still missed those days. Tsubaki folded the letter and placed it in a cute pink envelope she had bought at the local office supply store on one of her trips to town. Tsubaki gave a great sigh of calm happiness and got up to leave into town once more. She wore a plain yukata with a summer pattern completing her outfit with a matching bag she put on her ghetta's and walked out holding a paper parisol.

"Mother, Father, I'll be back soon." Tsubaki waiting for her parents to wish her a safe trip and proceeded to walk into town. She walked at a slow calm pace, enjoying the hot summer breeze as she walked past small houses and inns. The town was busy with its usual hustle and bustle of people barging in from store to store looking for the best bargain on their finds. Children ran carefree through the streets chasing each other with toys in hand, not caring if they bump into anyone or not. Tsubaki couldn't help but smile at their innocence. Since her move back home many people would point and gossip about her but now they all seemed to have moved on to a new topic and stopped pointing her out in the crown when she walked by. Tsubaki had become used to the idea that she was a sort of local celebrity or at the very least the most interesting person in town. Many young men had now become students at her father's dojo, she was no fool though, she knew that they really just wanted to come find out more about her. Tsubaki had been the talk of the town for the past four months and so would rarely leave the safety of her home. Time heals all wounds though and so will it mend the wounds deep inside her heart as well. This was after all a brand new start for her, she could now live the life of a regular woman. Tsubaki smiled as she kept her pace heading only to the local post office and then promptly back to her family home, though she now freely walked through the town she still had reservations about being out for so long. It was not that her parents were strict, quite the contrary, her mother had expressed her desire for Tsubaki to attend clubs at the local community centers and get to know people her own age outside of the dojo. It was Tsubaki's guess that her mother was trying to help her find a nice boy and begin to date again. Tsubaki's once cheery grin slowly faded from her face at the thought of dating again, she had had only one man in her life and it would be a lie to say she had forgotten about him already. But as she had thought before, time heals all wounds and hopefully time would take this pain from her heart as well.

She had just arrived at the post office and retrieved her letter to Maka from her little bag to place in the slot when a gust of wind somehow managed to knock the letter from her grasp. Surprised Tsubaki followed the flying letter to the feet of a very tall and handsome young man with soft looking red hair and deep green eyes.

"Oh, you dropped your letter." The young man bent down to grab the letter for Tsubaki but managed only succeeded in brushing against her hand causing her to jump back in surprise. "Sorry …."

"Oh..No…I'm sorry…" Both tried to reach for the letter again but this time managed to bump their heads together. To Tsubaki this seemed like nothing but grabbed her forehead instinctively. The young man fell backward and held on to his own forehead that had quickly grown a small lump. "I'm so sorry, are you alright…umm…"

"Kuma..Aki Kuma."

"Red Bear?" Tsubaki gave alight chuckle and watched her new acquaintance blush lightly. He was back on his feet in no time and extending his hand out to Tsubaki to help her get up. Tsubaki smiled lightly and accepted his hand.

"Here," He bent down and picked up the letter handing it to Tsubaki. "I believe this is yours."

"Thank you so much," Tsubaki threw the letter in the slot and returned to the young man. "How's your forehead?"

"Huh, oh yeah it's find I almost don't feel it anymore." He scratched the back of his head trying to seem as nonchalant as possible. "I get worse hits than this when I train with my old man." The two chuckled lightly.

Tsubaki had almost forgotten what it was like to laugh again with a regular person. There were many new students at the dojo where she lived but with so many boys trying to get her attention at once she felt overwhelmed and decided it would have just been best to keep them all at a professional level. Besides, no one boy had stood out to her in the entire group nor did she think she was prepared for moving on when it came to that.

"Oh well I'm sorry, am I keeping you from something?" He had snapped her out of thoughts.

"Oh no not at all, I just came to town to mail that letter." Tsubaki began to feel the atmosphere change and out of the corner of her eye she saw the local women already huddled in a corner gossiping about her finally talking to someone. This made her feel self-conscious all over again and very uncomfortable, she had to get out of here and back to her home. "Umm, Mr. Kuma was it, I'm sorry but I have to get going now."

He looked around and quickly determined the cause of her fidgeting so suddenly. When he turned back to her she was already out the door and before he could even ask her name. Tsubaki was already walking away from the post office and heading back home, not at all happy about having the locals using her as a hot topic again.

"Wait!" Tsubaki heard the boy calling to her from behind and although she didn't want to give the people another reason to keep talking about her she was not so rude as to ignore someone who had been so polite to her. "Miss wait!" Tsubaki reluctantly stopped and turned around to let him catch up to her. To her utter surprise he was running up to her holding a very familiar parasol.

"Glad I was able to catch you, but you left in such a rush that you left this behind."

"Oh my, I can be so forgetful sometimes, thank you but I am so sorry for troubling you yet again." Tsubaki took the parasol and gave him a deep bow.

"Hey, hey, now no need to be so formal with miss…." He gave a puzzled face. "I'm sorry I don't think I got your name."

"Nakatsukasa, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa." The gave her a warm smile.

"Camellia blossom, that's a very beautiful name." This cause Tsubaki to blush deeply. "I'm sorry if I said something out of line.."

"No..no …I should really be going." She gave another little bow and started to walk away.

"I hope to see you again!" The boy called to her, Tsubaki felt her heart flutter for a bit and she turned to answer him with a shy wave. Picking up the pace she made her way home and went straight to her room.

'He hopes to see me again huh.' She thought to herself. 'Aki Kuma, Red Bear, Black Star. Color and noun. I'm thinking too much.'

"Tsubaki, dear can you give your mother a hand please?" Tsubaki heard her mother call for her and shoved her thoughts away for the time being. She had decided right then and there to take her own advice and that it all one step at a time. From now on she will be able to make her own decisions and will decide when to go out or who to associate with, and the thought scared her. She reached the kitchen and began to help her mother in the kitchen with dinner.

'Aki…' She had a small smile that did not go unnoticed by her mother. No one said a word though, it was just best for now.

Back in Death City Maka resumed her day as a student at Death Weapon Meister Academy. She and Soul had just finished their meeting with Death the Kid, new Shinigami that protected the school and Death City. Maka had not been able to say a word since they left the Death Room and stopped only to the bathroom to wash out her mouth a bit. Popping a hard candy in her mouth she made a straight line to her locker to get her books for class. She walked side by side with her partner Soul who simply walked with his hands in his pockets as if he hadn't a care in the world. She could hardly ignore the stares and whispers that the students in the hall would throw one another as they passed by. Maka tried to breathe deeply to calm herself; she could already feel her heart quickening.

"Hey," Soul's hand grasped her shoulder. "They don't matter. Just remember that." Maka was unable to respond and has happy to see the distraction of her locker. Soul gave a sigh and leaned against the other lockers with his eyes closed.

"..Ah…" Maka opened her locker to find a couple of letters fell out; she quickly gathered them up and just looked at them. There were ten letters in all; reluctantly she opened the letters at random. She quickly read them and flushed furiously shoving them back into her locker.

"Hey, what was that?" Soul opened her locker more and grabbed her hands. Let me see?" Maka's mouth ran dry rendering her unable to speak, looked down and shook her head violently. "Maka, don't keep things from me." She reluctantly handed him the letters and closed her locker, she waited for his response. Soul however held a very stoic face and opened letter after letter after letter; never before had he read so fast, not when studying, not even when reading his manga. His expression was unreadable, his lips that usually curled into his signature smirk stayed firmly strait and tight lipped. He was displeased for sure, furious even.

"This is bullshit!" Maka glanced over to see Soul ripping the letters to shreds, not even in his scythe form could have ripped the paper any better. "Fucken bullshit, don't you ever listen to any of it."

"Well, I did get an offer from a weapon that promises not to leave lasting marks on me." Soul gave her a fierce scowl. "Or how about I take the advice of that girl and just kill myself so I don't bring you any more shame?" Soul ruffled his hair and hit the locker with his fist violently.

"Dammit Maka, this is just ridiculous! It was just a couple of …"

"Don't say it." Maka began to fidget again noticing the scene they were causing. Soul was livid voicing his distaste for the entire situation. Maka decided that she didn't want to stand there while people began to whisper and laugh again. She couldn't breathe, the situation was just too overwhelming, and why were they judging her? Why did they have to look at her? Why did they have to write those letters?

"Soul, please stop shouting." Maka held on to her chest almost heaving. The room began to spin and she couldn't stop her body from shivering. "Stop talking! Stop talking!"

"Oy, Maka calm…."

"STOP TALKING ABOUT ME!" Maka shoved Soul away and ran directly to the west gym into the locker rooms. She threw herself inside holding on to one of the changing benches and clutching her stomach in pain. "IT'S NOT MY FAULT! WHY WON'T THEY STOP TALKING ABOUT ME"

"MAKA!"

Maka could hear Soul looking for her; she looked around and ran to the nearest bathroom. She held her stomach tightly unable to withstand the bout of nausea that was hitting her. Her knees were shaking; she could barely withstand her own weight. She headed straight for the toilet and let it all out. She just couldn't handle the stress, the laughter, the pointing fingers; just the thought of it all made her sick all over again. Her mind just wouldn't turn off, it kept replaying it over and over and over again. Her stomach had no more to expel but still it kept lurching. For now, there was no gym and so she could be safe for a little while longer, Soul couldn't come in here he's too cool of a guy to even chance coming into the girls locker. Maka just couldn't think anymore and just slumped on the floor next the bowl. She balled herself up still clutching her stomach. Kid had already warned her that he wanted no more indiscretions, but they all laugh and make it into such a big ordeal. She didn't want to even think about it, she just wanted to shrink away into nothing, disappear until they all forgot about her. She wanted to be forgotten, she didn't want to hear her name on anyone's lips anymore.

'No, I can't give up. That's just what they want me to do.' Maka coughed violently as she struggled to stop her stomach from vomiting again. She began to hear whispers and laugher all around her, the room became distorted and dark. She was no longer in the bathroom, she felt she was back in the hallway with all her peers staring and pointing fingers at her. She held her head trying to get a grip on reality as she felt herself slip deep into her minds darkness, she knew she was in the bathroom of the girls locker room but all she could see was the hallway and the students surrounding her. Suddenly she felt her body enveloped in darkness and float in an endless dark void, there was nothing but sounds of the students that once stood along the lockers. Every group that whispered was like a string that entangled itself around her body, with every dirty look they gave her the string pulled her limbs and constricted around her body causing more pain.

"_It's all your fault you bitch!"_

"_Fucken waste of a meister."_

"_You should just give Soul to someone worthy of him!"_

"_IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"_

"_You call yourself a three star?!"_

"_It should have been you who died!"_

She could hear her once fellow students taunting her, yelling at her accusingly, fingers pointed at her accusingly. With her mental body under attack her physical body reacted through instinct and covered her ears with her shaking hands trying to drown out the sounds of their abuse. Over and over and over, she could hear them, no matter how hard she pressed her hands to her ears she could still hear them. Tears running down her face, her blood shot eyes wide in terror unable to focus, showing her only false images of what was around her. Her once peach creamy complexion turned white as her weapons hair. Her mind just couldn't take it anymore, the taunting insults ripping her soul to pieces. Each insult she heard opened her wound just a bit more, her hands pressed even harder against her head digging her nails into her scalp causing little droplets of blood to slide down her face mixing his the tears that already marred her usually angelic face. Her heart felt as if it would burst from her chest at any moment, silently she wished that it would just do it and end her misery. She cried out in aggravated pain, shrieking could be heard echoing through the empty locker rooms.

"MAKA!"

Though her cries were deafening with in the small bathroom she could still hear that heavy steps of a person running frantically trying to reach her. She recognized the voice instantly and moved even further against the corner of the back wall, never letting the grip she had on her head loosen not even for a second. The blood and tears dripping to the floor staining the light colored skirt she wore, little streaks stained even her pail knees. With the Soul drawing ever closer her cries grew even louder, she didn't want anyone to see, no one was supposed to see, not even Soul her weapon, best friend, and only man that has earned her love and devotion was supposed to see her in this state.

"MAKA!" Soul almost threw himself on the floor beside her, instantly bringing her into his tight embrace. He could feel her body shaking violently, her flesh felt as cold as the tile on the walls. He was relieved she didn't fight him, he knew how hard she tried to hide this side of herself; this was something that she had refused to allow him to see. He noticed the blood coming from her nails digging into her flesh and forced her hands to release, with nowhere else to place her hands she grabbed on to the front of Soul's shirt buried her face in his chest wetting his front with her uncontrollable tears. Soul felt the warm sensation of her tears staining his shirt but turned his attention to the girl in his arms that continued to fall apart with each passing second. The once cool death scythe was at a complete loss in this situation, he could only bring her to sit into her lap and let her cry out her emotion. He soothingly rubbed her back whispering reassuring words in her ear, willing her though their soul resonance that she come to her senses. All he could do for her was huddle against the wall hold her tightly, he concentrated all his might trying desperately to bring her out of this episode.

"Oh my god, she's crazy…" Soul was snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to find a group of students crowding around the couple. He brought his hand to her head as if trying to shield his meister from their words. He didn't want her to see the way they were judging her, smirking at her, laughing at her…just like back then. Soul's anger rose quickly with each comment uttered; his crimson eyes illuminating with rage beneath his snow white bangs giving him the look of a demon in the low light of the locker bathroom.

"She puked, how gross maybe she's bulimic."

"Maybe the slut's pregnant…"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!" Soul's deep baritone voice boomed throughout the rooms frightening the crowd into brief silence. "JUST WHAT IS SO FUCKEN WRONG WITH ME GIVING MY WOMAN A FUCKEN HICKEY?!" The majority of the girls gasped in horror at his confession and once again the whispers began anew. He felt the girl's grip on his shirt tighten and her uncontrollable cries became even more muffled against his chest.

"You don't have to protect her, you deserve better!" One girl proudly proclaimed with a smug grin, a grin that quickly disappeared when she saw the murderous look the usually cool guy gave her. It was enough to make her cringe and disappear amongst the crowd.

Soul could no longer control his anger and turned his free arm into a most familiar blade. "IF ALL OF YOU DON'T GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FACE I WILL SHOW YOU ALL WHAT A FUCKEN DEATH SCYTHE IS CAPABLE OF." In his fit of rage Soul sent a warning attack across the wall beside the crowd, sending them all into screaming panic. He took the opportunity to scoop the broken down meister in his arms still holding her tight to his own body nudging his forehead against her own head that stayed hidden against his very wet shirt. He walked slowly out of the bathroom and through the girl's locker room, making his way down the hall heading for the nurse's office while his spectators either stood aside to let him pass or ran in fear of the most unstable couple in school.

"I'm sorry Maka, I'm sorry my love." He felt her trembling calming, her hysteric cries becoming soft sobs but still a little ball in Soul's arms. After what felt like hours of walking through crowds of what Soul considered '_uncool_' gawkers, he reached the nurses office and was relieved to see the door opened for him by Nygus who seemed to have been expecting them and lead the pair to the farthest most hidden bed available in the infirmary.

"Take all the time you need." Nygus closed the curtains and walked away to bat away the onlookers that had crowded the doorway of her infirmary trying to catch a glimpse of the famous leaders of Spartoi.

"Thanks." He set her down gently but she refused to let him go, his only solution was to settle in beside her and continue soothing her.

"I'm sorry Soul, I don't…, I just…my fault…I'll get better."

"Shhh…" Soul caressed her cheek with his thumb softly. "I know you will." He kissed the top of her head letting her settle her face in the crook of his neck. He felt her slowly relax letting go of his shirt to wrap her arms around his torso. Her breath began to even again with the occasional dry sob that stopped her from talking. Their wavelengths syncing up eager to become one again. "You're mine forever Albarn…"

"…Evans…"

Her whispered correction made the boy replace his scowl with a slight smirk. "Evans…, I won't ever let anyone, separate us."

"Promise?"

"I Promise."

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this installment, I will definitely get to work right away with the next chapter; I can see it in my mind but getting it typed down Is such a different story. . . If only I could just telephatically send you the story from my mind directly it would be loads better. Well please review if you want more…well until next time kiddies.


	13. Chapter 13

It Started With a Promise…

Ch. 13

A/N: I apologize for the last week or two that I have not updated…it's a long story, let's just say I had to go to my own specialist room. :D hehehe…Well I got plenny more in store for story so please don't hate me yet. Thank you all for your patience and no I will not make a habbit of making you wait so long for the next chapter.

LoveOneLoveAll: It'll be hard, especially since he knows that truth ;)

STORM: AAHHHH! HERE!

SID: HERE HERE HERE! HERE'S THE NEW UPDATE !

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater yatta yatta yatta….If I owned it then this would have been animated! And I would have no need for fanfiction….Well I am my own worst critique lol.

"Soul, please come in take a seat."

"Thanks, so why did you call me in here for?" Soul sat down in an empty class room, in a perfectly placed chair across from Ms. Marie and Liz Thompson.

"Hey there Whitey." Liz said casually resting her chin on her interlaced fingers, waving with her pinky. Soul only nodded and flashed his trademark grin.

"Well Soul as you are very much aware, today is the first day Maka will be having a session in the specialists office, and while she will be dealing with her issues we would very much like to know your point of view of the situation." Ms. Marie placed her hands on a packet and slid it to Soul.

"What's this?" Soul opened the package and pulled out a small stack of papers, a pen and a pencil with a teddy bear eraser. Soul looked even more confused than before, though his eyebrow twitched slightly at the sight of the teddy bear eraser that sat happily atop of the pencil. "Ok I really don't know what you want me to do with this."

"We just want you to write a detailed report on the happenings in your household." Liz answered calmly, completely enjoying her new found authority over the death scythe, while Ms. Marie looked at the bear with a bright shiny smile.

"What kind of happenings?"

"Well since you and Maka share an apartment we know you of all people will be the person that would know her best. So we ask that you please tell us when her problems began, what could be the problem, and what triggers these reactions in her." Ms. Marie was finally able to focus her attention when Soul ripped the bear off the pencil making her cry for the little discarded teddy bear.

"Reactions? Triggers?"

"Come on Soul, you can't fool any of us, I'm as close to Maka as you are but only you know the deep intimate details of it all." Liz leaned back in chair and inspected her nails, an obvious sign that she was uncomfortable with the whole situation.

"Liz, why are you here?" Soul dropped the pages on the desk and also sat back making direct eye contact with Liz; Ms. Marie sat ignored and had no choice but to doodle idly on a scratch sheet of paper muttering that she had no importance in these kinds of situations.

"Soul, I just told you, I really do care about Maka and if there is anything that will help us help her we need to know." Liz replied. "The last thing I need right now is for you and Maka to be separated." This made Soul straighten in his chair. "He fully intends to follow up on that and has already begun to go through the list of suitable meisters for you. None coming close to Maka's caliber. Face it, if you want to keep your little family together Soul, you have to co-operate with us."

Soul thought deeply for a moment, he looked over to the desk and the carelessly tossed sheets of paper. He hadn't really thought Kid was serious about separating them; it was because of Maka that he is a death scythe, and it was Maka that his own soul wanted to resonate with. Why had things gone so wrong? When had his blissful bliss full days been erased? He collected the papers and stacked them neatly before grabbing the pen. Where would he even start? Where was the very beginning? How to even put it all down to words? Soul thought deeply for a little while, twirling the pen this way and that way in his hands, unsure of how to start. Looking up through his bangs, his crimson eyes fell upon Ms. Marie. He looked at her curiously as if just noticing she had been in the room the entire time.

"Ms. Marie, I believe you can help me out here."

"Me?!" Ms. Marie pointed to herself in disbelief that she could be of some assistance.

"Yeah,…I think you would remember things much more clearly that I would." Liz looked between them wildly.

"Remember what?" Ms. Marie was now completely nervous.

"That day…that was the day it all started."

Maka laid in a large cushioned sofa; next to her was a coffee table with so many stains it looked more like a pattern. Her green eyes could be seen darting from one side of the room to the other, taking in her surroundings, looking at each detail as if she would be quizzed on them later. She noticed the stack of messy papers on a desk in the corner of the room; she had to fight the urge to straighten them out. On a large coat rack she noticed a woman's black coat; she could now make the deduction that the specialist she was waiting for was most likely a woman. Beside the coat hung a very green and lively plant, not knowing much about herbs and plants Maka had no clue what kind of plant it would be. Maka continued to muse to herself about the person she waited for, what kind of person would hang a plant on a coat rack or hang a coat on a plant base? There was another very comfortable looking chair in the room, still vacant for the moment; glancing at the only clock in the room, which sat on the messy desk next to a half-eaten muffin, Maka noticed it was a quarter past the meeting time. What kind of specialist would keep such a messy office, make the patient wait, and on top of it all leave uneaten food out to rot? Maka began to fiddle with the hem of her skirt. The powerful meister was trapped in a white washed room with dim lighting that felt as if she had been trapped there for days, she couldn't even tell if it was still morning or if time had slipped away into afternoon yet.

The room smelled of sweet cakes and stale coffee, looking at the desk again she noticed a white pastry box and an open coffee cup, whoever uses this office is not very keen on neatness. The one ceiling fan above her beamed white hot light directly into her emerald eyes making them hurt and tired. Covering her eyes with her arm she grew restless and irritable.

"Why am I ever here!" Her sudden outburst surprised even herself. "I'm fine!"

'Don't be an idiot.'

"Shut up, I don't want to hear that from you."

'..hehehe…isn't that why you're here? Because you won't listen to people.'

"Just shut the hell up already."

'You know I won't, that's not what I do, I am here to tell you the truth, I am here to remind you of what you have done.'

Maka screamed at the top of her lungs in frustration at the annoying voice. She grabbed a nearby pillow and hugged it tight to herself.

"Why…" Maka began to whimper. "I didn't mean to…I just….I Just…"

'Just what Maka?'

"I didn't mean to stab him…."

'Stab who Maka…hehehe…too much of a coward to say it now?'

Maka's eyes began to glisten with the tears that were gathering, threatening to pour out any second now.

'Shall I say it for you then, shall I say what the entire school already knows?'

"Just shut up! That has nothing to do with this…"

'Wrong again Meister Maka, it has everything to do with it….the reason everyone hates you, why you're friends don't like to hang out with you, why the school thinks you're a disgrace…all because you…'

"AAHHHH!" Her blood curdling scream echoed in the silent room, the pillow that she held tightly in her arms now became two halves in her fists. The stuffing falling to the floor as though blood was flowing from an enemy's body, just more blood that stained the white gloves of the great Maka who stood above watching with wide eyes at what she had done to a simple pillow.

'oh now see, look what you've done to that poor pillow. Tsk..tsk…you can't even control your own sanity now and you can't even blame the black blood huh?'

Maka just stood watching, unable to move, unable to speak, unable to function anymore, all she could do was release the tears that had been threatening to fall. Soon her face was stained with the flood that cascaded to the floor joining the mess of stuffing at her feet.

'Ugh, snap out of it will ya? You're useless when you freeze like that.'

In a fazed state, Maka dared to look up again looking to see if anyone had entered the room to see the mess she had become. The once top student Maka Albarn, reduced to a whimpering temperamental child by a voice no one could hear, reduced to a violent useless mess. All Maka saw were the same oddly placed knick knack that decorated the room. The same desk, with the same papers, coffee and sweets box, same disheveled book case over flowing with books that look like they don't belong, even the coat rack and full length mirror were still in their right place.

'Why are you so upset? Because of a pillow? I do believe you have far worse things to feel like shit about, don't you agree Maka?'

Maka let the pillow fall to the floor to join its missing insides and slowly wobbled to the mirror on the wall. She walked with an uncertain pace, she didn't know what she would see once she reached the mirror, was she monstrous looking, was she the same woman from this morning, was she even the same girl from before? Reaching the mirror she stood still and slowly traveled up her reflections body, her legs once muscular and long now looked just long and skinny. Her hips still small and petite, her chest looked almost too big for her frame now, had she lost so much weight already? She reached up to adjust the bow that sat on her collar and stopped to take off her gloves. Were her hands always so frail looking? She almost feared to look into her face.

'Go on, look at your face Maka, what do you see?'

Maka looked up, her face, her once smiling shinny optimistic face, was this really her now? Her cheeks were sunken in, her eyes once so sparkling and full of life now so listless; her hair now hung low behind her ears. This is what she had become, a broken woman. Not even half the shadow of the mother Maka so desperately aspired to become.

'How pathetic, how can Soul even stand to look at you?'

Maka felt her heart tear. How could Soul look her way? Especially now that she looked like walking death.

' You let just one incident do this to you, you were supposed to be smarter than this, more mature than this,

Maka's breath started to become jagged.

'Oh my, have I said too much?'

Maka's eyes glazed over and widened in horror of the thoughts she heard, the image she saw before her. She had become everything she hated, the complete opposite of what she had worked a lifetime to become. She couldn't breathe. Her chest felt so tight. Air, she needed air.

'Calm down bitch, you'll make yourself sick again.'

Calm down? How could she possibly calm down when everything was unraveling before her and she could do nothing but just inflict more damage. And then there was Soul, how could he go every day knowing the complete truth of it all.

'And what truth is that Maka? What is that truth?'

Maka gripped her head digging her nails back into the previous wounds she had done just earlier that week in the bathroom floor of the gym room.

'The truth Maka…what is that truth you speak of?

"That I …"

'What Maka? What did you do?'

"I killed the DWMA's legendary Meister….." Droplets of blood began to slide down her face once more. "I killed Professor Stein."

Death the Kid sat in his regular leather chair, his legs crossed and fingers interlaced lightly touching his chin, watching the emotional scene before him. His back faced the large death room and was completely transfixed with the large mirror that stood behind his desk. In the glass he saw a reflection of the specialist's office, inside this office there was only one occupant, a pale and painfully thin blond girl was huddled on the floor in front of a full length mirror that worked as a one way glass. The only sounds that could be heard were the sobs coming from the poor girl in her emotionally crippling episode.

"Kid, have you ever heard of doctor patient confidentiality?" A distant voice broke through the otherwise silent death room.

"I needed to see the problem myself." Kid responded in a very low tone. "Besides, how else will I know if they can still go about their duties if they are not over all fit for regular life.

"When did you turn into such a cold kid, Kid." Finally showing himself in the mirror was a very familiar ragged man wearing a very ragged odd head mask.

"I'm not being cold, I am being careful. If we are not prepared then how are we going to be able to protect all the citizens that depend on us, especially now that there seems to be an attack on the DWMA sister branches." Kid responded.

"Alright, fine, fine, but you know all work and no play make Kid a dull asymmetrical boy!" Tezuca closed the connection to the death room mirror leaving a very disturbed Kid to brood in his chair.

"ASYMETRICAL!" Kid looked at himself, smoothing out his suit, his hair, looking at the rings on his fingers and even the items on his desk. "HOW DARE HE SAY I WILL BECOME ASYMETRICAL." He continued to look around the room frantically and still couldn't shake off the feeling of something being out of place. "Could it be that something is out of place back at the mansion?" Kid suddenly froze. "I've not been in the mansion for almost two years now….two years….home…."

"You should really get back and check on the mansion son, you have neglected it for some time now." Lord Death appeared in the mirror. "Don't you think you should check on it?"

"Not going to work father, I have left all in Liz's care and I know she'll never let me down."

"What are you talking about now Kid?" Liz walked in looking irritated as ever with a very plump folder.

"I had the feeling that things were not symmetrical in my estate and father insists I go home and check on things."

"Yeah you should really hire someone to help out there Kid, I mean, since you left it's really gone to hell." Liz sat on the corner of the desk nearest Kid not wanting to look at him.

"Hello Ms. Elizabeth!"

"Hey there Lord Death," Liz smiled and gave him a slight wink. "Have you been taking a walk around the mirrors again?"

"Why yes I have, tell me why are there so many sheets all over the mansion?" As the two continued to talk about the certain disorder of the Mansion, Kid sat in his chair gripping the leather right off the arm rests.

"Oh you saw that huh, Yeah Patty's getting a little excited about ghosts and all these other creepy things and decided if she made the place look haunted maybe she'll be able to find spooks." Liz shivered and hugged herself tightly.

"What in the world have you two been doing there!" Kid's eyes looked like swirling yellow vortexes of anger. "I specifically asked you to make sure everything was in order just as I have left it."

"Oh that, Kid that was so long ago, and since then you have kept me so busy being your errand girl that I'm hardly home at all, and to top it all off you still want me to clean a place with a hundred rooms?!" Liz looked at him utterly annoyed; obviously his insanity was not helping her mood at all.

"Elizabeth, I had left you in charge of my household and you can't even do that!?" Kid turned in his chair and slammed his palms on the desk. Lord Death just looked from side to side seeing how things would progress, maybe; just maybe, this will be the day that Kid is forced to leave the death room.

Liz had reached her limit; this Kid was getting very much out of control. With a sly smile growing on her face she decided today was not the day that Death the Kid was going to talk down to her. She let the envelope fall on the desk sending perfectly placed papers to fly in every direction; Kid looked on in disgusted shock but before he could clean up the mess Liz slammed him back down into his executive's chair.

"WHAT ARE YOU …" Kid was caught off by Liz sliding over to sit right in the middle of the desk, placing her legs on either side of his chair and reeling him in until his face was just inches away from her supple breasts. The tip of his nose only momentarily brushed against the fabric of Liz's skin tight t-shirt as they slightly bounced with her movements. Unable to move with the close proximity, Kid has no choice but to look up into the sky blue eyes of a very mischievous looking woman. He felt her hands slowly slide up his arms, traced his shoulders, then felt her index fingers softly travel up his neck and tilt his chin up closer to her own. He could smell the sweet scent of her perfume, a pleasant mix that began to cloud his thoughts, not that he had any at this point.

"Listen very closely Kid," Her tone was soft, almost a whisper; her lips dangerously close to his own so much so that he could feel her breath tickle his skin. "It seems to me that you have left everything in my care, I am the one that will run the house hold, I am the one that takes care of your paper work, and I am the one that comes to tuck you in at night." Her eyes almost narrowed at her last words, she felt Kid try to lean back in the chair. Her hand slipped down to his perfectly placed tie and pulled him in even closer than before. His chest was now pressed firmly against her own, his hands fell forward barely able to hold himself against his desk, utterly powerless against whatever powers Liz had over him. His mind could only focus on the tantalizingly soft flesh that invaded his space; he almost didn't hear Liz speak again. "If you do not agree with how I work as your errand girl, then why not just put me to better use…" Liz slipped off the desk and into Kid's open lap. "I am after all…_YOUR_…weapon." Liz felt her meister tense suddenly at her soft spoken words, his mask of composure hanging on by a threat. She shifted her hips ever so slightly, enough to cause just a bit of friction. Liz lightly grazed the side of his lips with her own and traveled across his cheek to whisper in his ear. "What good is a weapon without a good meister to …handle…them." Death the Kid gulped.

Unable to function any longer his mask of composure finally broke, he had no idea when the conversation had taken such an odd turn but he was neither ready for it or willing to stop it. Suddenly painfully aware he had been holding in his breath he began to gasp for air, his head light headed from sudden blood loss. Just what had this woman done to him? Before he could even register the question in his own mind he looked down to see his own hands tightly gripping Liz's firm ass as she still sat in his lap. "I'll let you get back to work now." Liz gave him a quick wink and removed his hands from her bottom and walked out of the death room. Kid slumped over his desk, still trying to recall how to use his body at will. He looked around wildly as if trying to find some kind of sign that this had really happened. Before his mind could make heads or tails Kid called out to her before she had walked out.

She stopped at the door when she heard her name but was ready to have the last word today. "Let me know when you have something better for me to do." Licking her lips she exited the death room, leaving Death the Kid alone with his thoughts. Upon reaching the corridors of the school she stopped and thought for a moment. Today it was enough to catch him off guard, but the next time she had to be ready for something a bit more daring. It all depends on Kid's next move.

'Liz just what in the world are you doing now?' The tall blond berated herself for her immature actions. Smiling slightly at herself she contently walked home, replaying the look on Kid's priceless face at her boldness. 'That Kid is just too cute.' And with that Liz Thompson went home.

A/N: Ok so this is not as long as I would have liked but I'm honestly trying to get too many things done at once this past month! It's October! The most important month of the year for me. I've also been on this kick about a little forgotten anime/manga: beezelbub. I noticed that there aren't very many M fanfics for this series and I think it's just a shame. I mean the pairings are all there, so why not? I've been playing around with a couple of story lines and finally found one that I liked; but don't worry I won't neglect or abandon this one at all!


	14. Chapter 14

It Started With a Promise…

Ch. 14

A/N: I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD! It's been a while hasn't it? Ok, I have no real good excuse. . . just writer's block. This chapter ran way too long so I have decided to cut it up into two parts, so expect the next update soon; no seriously I mean it, I'm just tweaking the last part but it's still a work in progress, almost done too =^_^=

To all my readers I formally apologize for the long wait for the new chapter, please review and show this story some love, that will surely motivate me to keep writing. Love to all of you.

Liz waited patiently for Soul to finish his report, Ms. Marie had long since excused herself claiming that she had forgotten a very important errand that needed to be attended too. Liz was left to wonder the classroom as Soul wrote feverishly. The only sounds that echoed throughout the classroom was the mumbling that came from the weapon that scribbled quite loudly and sloppily all over the papers.

'Just what is he writing, a play?' Liz twirled, a lock of hair around her finger.

SNAP!

'Oh great he broke another one…' Liz had given Soul a box of pencils after he had broken his third mechanical pencil. Liz thought he was acting a little strangle, but then again under the circumstances who could act 'cool.' Besides, the tall blond had a much more important mission on her mind these days.

'How can I get that stubborn ass out of that fucken office.' Raising and eye brow she continued to think, but soon her thoughts wondered over her boldness the last time she was in his office. He seemed as though he was responding to her, but then again with Kid nothing is ever that clear. A horrible thought had finally crossed her mind, was Lord Death watching them through the mirror? Liz shuddered at the thought. Then again, it was his idea to go on like this. Although Liz was being instructed to do anything to get Kid out of the room, and they did mean anything, her bold moves really did come from deep inside her. After all, she wanted Kid for herself.

"I'm done, later Liz." The sound of Soul's chair screeching against the floor made Liz jump out of her skin. By the time she turned to respond, the door had already slammed behind him.

"Oh yeah..real cool Soul…" Liz sighed. "Well I guess my job here is done." She pranced over to the desk to collect the papers. Quickly she picked up page after page slowing down only to notice the transformation his penmanship had gone through. It began like regular writing but then turned into deep grooved etchings. Deciding Kid should see this first she shoved all the papers back into the envelope. Once the papers were all off the desk she noticed black pencil marks that carved full random words into the wood.

"Geeze, he write's like a maniac, guess he really was in a hurry to meet up with Maka." Deciding she would replace the desk later on she took off to report back to kid. The hold way there tapping the envelope against her chin contemplating her next move.

'Hmmm….I wonder if he would appreciate a back rub….a very _hands on _backrub." Her pouty lips became a slight playful smile. 'Yes, he had been tense lately, I should help him relieve it.'

Soul sat in the hallway across the room in which Maka had been ordered to report to. His back against the wall and legs stretched out, he idly looked around at the boring surroundings, only barely noticing the music that played through his earphones. In his mind he went over and over and over what he had written. In all the report had not been too long, it only stated exactly what they needed to know and what was asked of him; he knew Maka was not crazy but he also did know she needed help. Help that he was not able to provide for her. After all it was all his fault why she became this way.

Soul gathered up the papers that he had scattered carelessly around the desk before him. Ms. Marie fiddled with the teddy bear eraser that he had pulled off the pencil and Liz slouched over the desk avoiding eye contact while talking to him. Soul took this as a sign that she felt just as uncomfortable with the whole situation as he did. It offered Soul a bit of comfort to know that deep down Liz was still a friend to Maka, enough to at least keep this matter as private as possible. He looked down at the paper and wondered where to even start, he had asked Ms. Marie to help him out, but Liz insisted it needed to be his point of view, that way all the notes could be compared to better analyze the situation. Soul mulled it over a bit more, he almost felt time stop and the world around him melt away into bitch black.

'We were chasing Crona…' His mind began to recall. 'Crona….we had been searching for so long.'

Soul closed his eyes and took a deep breath, calming himself, trying to remember every detail of the worse fight he had been involved in.

'Maka had wanted to be the first to find Crona…she wanted to save him….she wanted to be friends….but…' Soul's breathing slowed to shallow breaths. 'Professor Stein had gotten to the cave first…Professor Stein and Ms. Marie had found Crona first…this is where it all started.'

_Maka and Soul flew as fast as they could; chasing in the direction that they had seen Crona head. Maka was silent the entire flight, Soul tried to call to her to rethink things or to at the very least come up with a plan on how to deal with Crona. _

"_This isn't the same Crona you used to Know Maka!" Soul put his all into trying to find a way to get through to his meister but no matter what he said she just keep silent. "Why are you such a stubborn woman!"_

"_Shut up Soul! Crona was my friend and also your friend, why can't you understand that we have to save Crona!"_

"_CRONA IS NO LONGER CRONA!" Soul's frustration could be felt down to his soul wavelength, Making Maka twitch at his coarseness. Still Maka ignored his feelings and never wavered from her objective. Soon they came to a large cave with drag marks in the sand. Maka quickly landed and hopped off of Soul who immediately reverted back to his human form and grabbed Maka by the arm. _

"_Maka just wait and think about it for a second." His Ruby eyes dark with worry for the girl. "Just stop and think what you have to do and what you want to do." Soul was never the type to think things over, but the situation had become fairly dangerous fairly quickly._

"_Soul, I know what I have to do, what I have been ordered to do and I know that there is another way!" Maka caressed Soul's cheek, trying to ease his mind a bit. He always gave in to her, how could he turn her down when she gave him that look. Those shining emeralds that told him she was resolved to change the world. He loved those eyes._

"_Alright bookworm, lead the way." Holding tight to each other's hands they ran into the dark cave, twisting and turning along with the ever narrowing passageway. With no sunlight the duo was engulfed in darkness, using the walls of the cave as a guide. Faintly in the distance there was a noise. _

"_**Hello again Soul." **__A familiar little voice purred in Soul's ear. "Go away." __**"Come now Soul, is that any way to greet an old friend."**__ "Soul's body began to feel heavy but restless. __**"Hehehe…You feel it don't you, that's the black blood in you coming back to life." **__Breathing began to hurt Soul's lungs, his heart became heavy. __**"The closer you get to your little friend, the faster the black blood will devour your soul, I wonder if your precious one will be safe this time." **_

"_Clank."_

_Soul could only hear the words of the little demon that little part of him that he tried so hard to keep locked up. Unconsciously he squeezed the hand that held on to him for support. _

"_Maka.."_

"_I know, I hear it too…" Soul snapped his head toward Maka. 'She can hear the demon too?' _

'_CLANK' Soul heard the sound Maka must have been talking about. He looked at her and saw her using her soul perception to determine where the sound was coming from. _

"_Someone found Crona first!" Maka pulled Soul along as she sprinted toward the sound. Her mind raced with worry, there could have been only one team that could have possibly beaten her here..._

_Maka came to a screeching halt when she saw a large chunk of rock fly in her direction._

"_WATCH OUT!" Soul pulled her back and took cover behind a large boulder. Soul held Maka close to his body covering her head as they braced for the impact of the projectile. _

"_I don't know why you keep attacking me! You should just stop and leave me ALONE!"_

_Maka recognized the voice right away, Crona was being attacked. _

"_Soul, Crona needs help!"_

"_You don't know that yet!"_

"_I HAVE TO HELP!" Maka darted out of Soul's reach and ran toward the sound of the familiar voice. _

"_You aren't stable enough for me to leave you alone, I really must study you once I put an end to you." Maka and Soul came to the base of the cave where a fierce battle was already taking place. In the one corner Crona darted from wall to wall clumsily wielding the familiar black sword Ragnarock; In the opposite corner stood non-other than Professor Stein wielding his latest partner Ms. Marie, against the confused pink haired mess. Maka was horrified to find Professor Stein standing over a very wounded Crona, ready to deliver the final blow. Stein's face was distorted, sporting a wide malicious grin; his eyes hidden behind cracked glasses and bags that stuck to his face from the perspiration. _

"_Hehehe…I'm certainly going to enjoy this…" _

"_NO!" Maka ran forward pushing Stein away from her fallen friend. _

"_MAKA!" Soul Called out to her with a weak voice, the closer he was to Crona the more his mind clouded. _

"_Maka, move out of the way or I will have to dissect you too." Stein licked his lips in anticipation. _

"_Please move Maka, this has to be done."_

"_Ms. Marie, Professor Stein, I can't let you do this we can still help Crona!"_

"_Who is this girl? Oh I don't know what to do about this, I CAN'T HANDLE THIS!" Crona screeched loudly as Ragnarock blasted his screeches throughout the cave. Soul's last restraint began to break, but still he staggered to pull Maka away from the chaos._

"_Time to end this…madness…" Stein once again raised his weapon and aimed for the two people before him. _

"_BLOODY NEEDLES…"_

"_MAKA!" Soul slumped forward falling on his meister bringing her down to the floor leaving a clear shot for Crona's black blood needles to pierce Professor Stein like a voodoo doll. _

"_STEIN!" Ms. Marie fell out of her weapon from and held on to Professor Stein's body, Soul quickly transformed his arm into a blade and sliced Crona in two. _

"_No…" Maka sat up with wide terrified eye; her professor was just stabbed viciously by a friend she had tried so desperately tried to help. _

"_Stein?...STEIN?..." The blond woman was almost hysterical; she held on to his arm but he still did not collapse. _

"_That really hurt you know…Hehehehe…."_

"_Profess…sor?" Professor Stein slowly straightened up to his full height. His eyes covered from the glare off his glasses that now sported little spots of black blood._

"_That hurt you know…a lot…and now my test subject is ruined…." Stein stammered over to Maka and looked down at her with a wide grin. "I guess…you'll have to do…" Maka looked back in terror. _

"_STEIN STOP!" Ms. Marie grabbed his arm but Stein was a lot stronger, he pushed her aside and hit Maka with a dose of his soul energy sending the young meister flying across the cave. With the wind knocked out of her Maka collapsed on the floor, her body aching in and in need of oxygen._

"_I wonder where I'll start the incision…" Stein was interrupted by a horrible sound that made his head want to explode. _

"_Maka is off limits asshole…hehehehe…..no one touches my meister…" Soul stood where he had first fallen, his arm transformed into a keyboard scythe, a wide chilling toothy grin spread across his face though his eyes remained hidden behind white spiky locks. _

"_**Hehehe…I'll take over from here now, just go to sleep now."**__ These were the last words that Soul heard, and Maka being thrown by Professor Stein was the last image Soul could remember before being swallowed up completely by the black blood. "Maka…help me…"_

Soul could hardly remember what he had written on the pages, the images of that day were something he tried desperately to suppress. Taking his hand out of his pocket he began to flex it, for some reason it felt very stiff and sore.

'Fuck my hand, I didn't do this much writing even when I was in regular classes here.' Looking over his fingers he noticed his middle finger had a red mark on it. 'Guess I must have been holding the pencil too hard.' Finding no more fascination with his hand he placed it back in his pocket, random thoughts going through his head. 'Maka's been in there way too long, oh well just gotta wait it out I guess….' He began tapping his foot. 'I could just barge in, slump her over my shoulder, and take her home.' His eyes looked down now finding his tapping foot very entertaining.

'When is Kid going to lay off anyway, she's just stressed, hmm….if she's stressed I have the perfect way for her to relax.' A sly grin crept on his face, then quickly disappeared. Suddenly he remembered why Maka was ordered to report to a specialist, of all the cruel things to do separation was number one. She only had to do one session and they would be allowed back to work, there was never any rule that said she had to go back after wards. On the other hand, maybe getting some help would benefit her, after all, her anxiety seems to have gotten much worse; too close to dangerous for Soul's taste. Maka had been unable to eat or keep anything down; with all the pressure on them to be top weapon and meister and the entire school keeping a judgmental eye on her at all times Maka couldn't relax. Soul couldn't blame her, he knew adolescence was going to be hard but this was just ridiculous.

In three days they could go away though, in three days they will be on a plane to Siberia to investigate the threat Kid had been talking about. At least in three days Maka and Soul will be taken seriously again, and for a brief time Soul will have her all to himself.

Soul by now had slumped to the floor, his hands still inside his pockets, while waiting for Maka to finish her session with the specialist. Without a watch he had no idea just how long he'd been out there waiting in the dark hallway. So lost in thought he hadn't even noticed that there was no longer any music playing from his earphones. Looking at his player he noticed the battery had gone dead. Taking the earphones off he noticed the door creek open.

'Finally.' Soul rose from his seat on the floor, put the device in his back pocket and put his hands in his jacket pockets hoping Maka felt better than before. A familiar blond bounced walked out of the room and closed the door slowly behind her. He watched her linger at the door still holding on to the door knob.

"Maka?" He whispered softly to her, his husky voice almost inaudible. Maka let go of the door knob and turned to reveal puffy eyes and a red nose. Soul smiled brightly at her and tossed her bangs away from her eyes. Maka averted her eyes but Soul cupped her chin and brought her up to a chaste kiss. "How'd it go?" Her tired eyes looked straight into crimson eyes that seemed to pierce through to her own soul.

"I complied, one session and we get to go on the mission." Her monotone voice almost gave Soul the chills. Maka saw him look away with a scowl; she mentally berated herself for lashing out at him of all people and leaned his forehead on his chest. "I'm not crazy…" She spoke almost inaudibly.

Patting her head he whispered back his response. "'course you're not crazy, you're just Maka." Maka pulled back in a huff. Soul gave her a wide toothy smirk and gave her a light Maka Chop. "Come on, I'll take you on a date and then we pack!"

"Sounds fun." They walked off and down the hall. For once Maka could ignore the looks and snickers, after all she was still a death scythe meister, partner to the coolest weapon at the academy. Maka Albarn Evans was on her way to a special mission and wouldn't be seeing them again for a while. Once outside the air felt fresh and the sunlight warmed her skin. Stopping for just a moment to take in the new feeling of peace, she looked around and enjoyed the happy city below. Lost in the nostalgia of her younger days, better days when everyday was fun; had it really been only a year ago?

"Hurry up bookworm." Soul snapped her back to reality with a hard smack on the ass.

"SOUL! YOU FUCKER!" Maka turned beet red and looked in every direction hoping no one had seen the sight. Seeing the coast was clear she sprinted toward an escaping white haired jerk that laughed freely at his clever work. "JUST YOU WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU BASTARD!" Maka rand after him toward Death City, she just couldn't help but smile at the trill of being carefree; at least for a couple of hours.

A/N: Remember, If you want to read more please review!


	15. Chapter 14 prt 2

It Started as a Promise…

CH. 14 pt. 2

Kittyloveranime: thank you for the warm welcome back and hope I'm just as good as before :D

JOHNXgambit: You know, in the original outline of this story it was very comical so that's why I had classified it as comedy but somewhere along the way it took a turn into this gory alley lol. Well I hope there's some comedy in there somewhere XD Thanks for bringing that to my attention.

A/N: I really wasn't kidding when I said it was running long. I have no Idea where the style for this one came from but I really struggled to write it just right and guess what…I STILL DON'T LIKE IT! Oh well, but I can't just leave you guys hanging so here is part 2 enjoy and please REVIEW! IT FEEDS MY URGE TO WRITE! Also I am really sorry I keep somehow uploading chapter 1….You gotta understand….I don't sleep and see numbers literally all day, and look at the time of night I'm updating lol. Love to all!

From the highest window of the DWMA, Death the Kid looked down to see the spectacle.

"Well, Maka showed up and here is Soul's report." Liz tossed her packet of papers on the desk. "What 'cha lookin' at?" She pushed Kid to the side and looked down to see a familiar pair chasing each other. "Oh I see."

"LET ME SEE TOO!" Patty squeezed in from the bottom to have a look see as well. "IS IT A GIRAFFE?"

Liz walked away with a bored expression. "No Patty, it's just the latest episode of Kid's favorite soap." Kid's eye twitched.

Patty looked wildly around in every direction. "I don't' see any soap! But Kid could really go for a bath right now." She fanned the air at Kid with a loud giggle. Kid grew irritated and pushed the blond away.

"If you are implying that I smell then make yourself useful and bring my bath supplies." Kid pointed to the door trying to get rid of this blond haired headache. Once she had left he quickly tried to read over the report Soul had submitted.

"Kid, why are you so obsessed with those two?"

"I am not obsessed, just concerned as a friend and as a representative of this school." Liz didn't believe him. "It is only natural to wants what's best for everyone in this city."

"I don't buy it."

"Well you don't have to." Kid went to sit in his chair but noticed it was already occupied. "Liz, you're in my chair."

"Oh am I? Sorry, I'm just so tired from all this work I've been given." Liz made herself even more comfortable in the chair, Kid was growing visibly irritated. Dramatically Liz started rubbing her shoulder. "I'm so stiff right now ugh, how am I supposed to stay so beautiful with all these knots."

"I have important business to take care of so if you would please act your age and give me back my chair!"

"Sorry! No givsies backsies." Liz sprawled out on her desk like a sunbathing cat and almost purred with laughter at his anger. Kid's eyebrow twitched uncontrollably now and decided that reading the report was much more important than fighting with the monster on his desk. It irritated to the fullest to know that no matter how old he got, how much taller he now was than her, or even what position he held anywhere in the world, he was still no match for Elizabeth Thompson the blond beauty from the New York streets. He pulled up one of the guest chairs and sat opposite of the Thompson girl ignoring her cat calls and mewls.

Kid once again pulled the paperwork out and started over from page one. His heart almost exploded with anxiety at the look of the handwriting on the otherwise perfectly white paper. His face grew pale and began to sweat in desperation at the crudely written words. No sense of symmetry, no elegance, and no balance. The words slanted whichever way and was an un neat cross of print and handwritten. It was all just too much for the symmetrical Grim Reaper and finally he bust.

"I CAN'T READ THIS GARBAGE!" Liz almost jumped out in surprise at his outburst. "TYPE THIS UP FOR ME AND HAVE IT READY FOR ME TO READ BY THE END OF THE AFTERNOON!"

"Do it yourself!" Liz continued to feign sleep on the desk.

"I CAN'T READ THIS SHIT! HAVE YOU LOOKED AT IT?!"

"Ugh, yes and it's normal." Liz had a wide grin. "That's how most people write."

"THIS SCHOOL WILL NOW OFFER CALIGRAPHY CLASS AS WELL!"

"You are such a loser." Kid's eyes narrowed at her comment.

"Are you ever going to give me the respect I deserve?" Liz's answer came in the form of her fingers flicking the pencil cup containing six perfectly sharpened pencils over spilling those six perfectly sharpened pencils cascading to the floor. Some broken, some were not. Kid stared blankly at the sight; then keeled over.

"You're a devil woman!" Kid was gripping his heart in pain at the unfair punishment his perfectly symmetrical pencils had just endured. "I am THE Grim Reaper now! Does that not mean anything to you?"

Once again, Liz responded by knocking over the second pencil cup also containing six perfectly sharpened pencils. Kid again keeled over at the harsh treatment his perfectly symmetrical desk was being submitted to. "There, I made it all better by bringing back your symmetry.

Kid still crawled on the ground crying a river of tears while carefully picking up the fallen pencils. Kid could be seen wincing in utter pain when he picked up a pencil that was no longer symmetrical to its siblings.

"HAHAHA…." Loud obnoxious laughing could be heard from behind the enormous desk. "HAHAHA..HOHOHOHOOO…HAHAHAHA…"

"That laugh could be no one else but good old…"

"Tezca the one and only is back reporting in Young Lord." The chewed up looking meister showed his reflection in the mirror. He appeared to be holding his sides to stop himself from coming apart at the seams, even more so than what it appeared.

Liz swiveled the chair around to greet the bear head wearing reflection. "Well then Tezuca, what is the report?"

"Oh hello there Liz, my, what a lovely outfit you have on." If it were not for the stuffed animal head covering his actual face, Kid could have sworn he was leering at Liz. He didn't understand what was so lovely, she was wearing a low cut…very low cut v neck shirt that looked someone too tight for her.

Liz straightened in her seat and smiled happily. "Thank you," she gave Kid sly sides glance. "It's nice to know that someone notices my hard work."

Kid simply raised an eyebrow unable to comprehend what kind of insult she had just thrown at him.

"Aww Kid, Kid, Kid, such beauty wasted on you…"

"Enough." Kid closed his eyes still mulling it all over in his mind. "What have you come to report Tezuca?"

"Geeze…No fun whatsoever!" Tezuca gave a mocking bow. Liz simply pulled invisible lint off her low cut shirt. "Well, Scythe Meister Maka reported to the special office today promptly at 10 a.m. and stayed in for the entire three hour session."

"And how did it all go?" Kid leaned on the desk next to Liz with his arms crossed over his chest. He threw a quick glance in Liz's direction. 'That shirt makes her boobs appear very symmetrical.'

"Well, I didn't appear to her until the last hour." Tezuca continued. "For the first two hours I merely observed her in the unfamiliar office, she would look all around and tried to relax but her anxiety level rose again."

This caught Kid's attention again. "What do you mean?"

"Was there something that she heard or saw?" Liz crossed her legs and repositioned herself in the chair making her chest puff out even more so, mentally smiling when she caught Kid glancing at her again.

"There was nothing that was said, the office was quiet and messy as always and Maka just looked around, then when she looked at her reflection in my mirror something was triggered."

"Triggered?" Liz almost pouted when Kid looked away again.

Tezuca coughed getting the attention of Liz as well and oddly tugged his coat and shirt down. Liz furrowed her brows and cocked her head.

"Tezuca!" The reflected ex- weapon apologized before coughing again and slightly tugging his coat down. Liz 's eyes went wide as she understood what had transpired. Kid was growing inpatient.

"Yes, well, I was choking."

"The dead can't choke! Now continue, what happened to Maka?"

"Well, it seems that when she saw herself in the mirror she started to mumble to herself, to me it looked more like she was having an argument."

Kid pondered this deeply. "Were you able to hear what the argument was about or who it was she was talking to?"

"Talking to herself, blaming herself."

"About?"

"The death of Professor Stein." Liz and Kid looked at each other. "Let me know you the replay of today's highlights…." The mirror glowed and revealed the mirror image of Maka in the room sobbing and holding on to herself. The room was filled with the sounds of her sobs. Liz couldn't help but feel sad at the state her dear friend had fallen into. Through the sobs and cries of pain, they began to hear it, the mumbling revealing her torment.

_I was supposed to save you Crona, I was supposed to stop Professor Stein, but I just couldn't let him hurt you Soul…._

_Maka was on the floor where Professor Stein had thrown her, her body ached with the lack of oxygen in her body, but unable to take a breath she could only lay there and watch as Soul stammered before her and stood against Professor Stein._

"_Maka is off limits asshole…hehehehe…..no one touches my meister…" She saw Soul lunge at Professor Stein with his hand made into a scythe, Stein dodging him easily. "Come on Fucker, you wanted to mess with someone right?"_

"_Oh Soul, If you wanted to get dissected too then you should have just asked…"Stein landed a hit on Soul's cheek sending him flying to the side, Soul regained his balance and stood ready to charge, then suddenly unable to move._

"_What the fuck! Why can't I move…"_

"_Soul I'm sorry, it's his soul sutures, they have you stuck to the floor!" Ms. Marie came running after Stein to try and restrain him but all that did was have him catch her and force her to turn into his weapon. "No Stein you have to calm down!" His wound was bleeding profusely with black blood. "I'm sorry but you have to help me stop him." Ms. Marie was at a loss. _

_Maka was still gasping for air as she watched Stein charge at Soul ready to give him a deadly blow._

"_SOUL! WATCH OUT!" Maka could no longer see Soul's eyes, they were hidden beneath his messy white hair, but she could still see a drooling wide shark tooth grin. He brought his scythed arm up and transformed it into his piano scythe._

"_SOUL HACK!" Soul's dark melodies cut through Stein, making the buzzing in his mind amplify making him scream in agony severing the concentration on the soul sutures._

"_Being classically trained has it's perks, aye Professor…"Stein turned his bold a bit until it clicked._

"_Much better…Hehehehe….I wonder how that hack of yours works…I'll have to find out…" Once again Stein charged at Soul who by now had freed himself of the sutures and blocked Stein's attack. _

"_You guys are ignoring me now…." A weak voice was heard in the puddle of black blood. Maka ran to the body and noticed the blood was trying to heal Crona._

"_Crona! How are you still alive?" Maka reached for Crona's hand but the blood began to reach up Crona's hand overtaking Maka's hand. "CRONA!"_

"_Why is this girl touching me? I can't handle this, I should have just died…what should I do Ragnarock…?" _

"_MAKA! DON'T TOUCH THE BLOOD!" Ms. Marie and Soul both yelled together._

"_I can't…IT'S TAKING OVER ME!" Crona didn't look at Maka, just looked at the roof of the cave._

"_I don't' know why you didn't listen, you weren't supposed to touch me…I'm an untouchable…I should have just died."_

"_CRONA DON'T SAY THAT, JUST REMEMBER WHO I AM AND WHO YOU ARE!"_

"_HeHEHEHEH You're a foolish girl, just like your father, you should have already understood the situation by now…" Stein reacted in record time and slammed his hammer down severing the line of black blood oozing from Crona's body. The blood on Maka's arm began to melt away and she was free to pull back her hand. _

"_Soul where are you!" Soul was holding his head tightly mumbling and screaming._

"_There's still black blood on you Maka, take it off, it's what's affecting Soul right now, you can't have it on you while your resonated!" Ms. Marie was at her limit now. "I can't hold Stein any more…please help him!" Maka turned to see Stein pounding away at Crona's heap on the floor, he was almost unrecognizable._

"_You…slam..made me…slam…do this…slam…Albarn…" Maka tried to push him off but without a weapon she wasn't strong enough to battle against someone like Stein. He was pounding the sad mess of black blood to an even finer paste. _

"_Professor that's enough!"_

"_MAKA GET BACK!" Ms. Marie was swung with great force toward Maka once again sending her flying across to hit the wall of the cave knocking the wind out of her again. _

'_I'm being too weak…Why can't I make a stand…no…Crona…I failed you…" Maka laid on the floor gasping for much needed air. Tear began running down her face. _

"_I TOLD YOU FUCKER, DON'T FUCKEN TOUCH MY MEISTER!" Soul went berserk and charged at Stein, slashing his arm enough to let go of his weapon. Ms. Marie reverted back to her human form and landed on the floor exhausted. Soul Punched Stein square in the jaw but only managed to make him stagger, screaming with frustration, pain and anger Soul began slashing away trying to hack Stein to pieces. _

"_You're not good enough to play against me boy…." _

"_**hehehe…hear that, even he thinks you're not good enough…."**__ "SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Soul managed to trip Stein and land another hit this time making him fall over. Stein was by now covered in blood but still wouldn't slow down. _

"_You're looking at my wounds…should've paid more attention in class…you would have known there are no major organs here."_

"_DIE!" Soul continued to slash in the direction of Stein, but the experienced meister has able to out maneuver him, once again Soul was sent flying to the floor. "AAHHHH!..." Soul screamed in agony writhing, trying to get up off the floor failing every time. __**"Oh, you're really done for now boy hehehe."**__ Soul's blood curdling screams filled the area. "I CAN'T MOVE."_

"_Hehehehe….didn't you learn the first time I stitched you up?" Stein reached into his lab coat pocket and took out a scalpel. "With you unable to move, I'll be able to dissect you quite easily. So what do you prefer…a Y incision exploratory or a lobotomy? You don't use that thing anyway…" Stein stood over the screaming boy and placed a hand on his side to keep him from wiggling around. "Hold still or I might kill you too soon." The cold metal began to disappear into Soul's flesh as dark glistening liquid began to bead around it. Soul shut his eyes screaming even louder, curling his lips back like a wild animal revealing his menacing sharp teeth. _

"_Don't touch my Soul." Maka had regained her breath; thought still in a state of shock, finally opened her eyes with an eerie calmness. Her vision felt blurry though fresh tears that still escaped down her face, she saw her arm covered in warm blood staining her otherwise white sleeves. "Do not…touch…him…"_

_Maka's face had no traces of emotion, her eyes like green voids. Her mind was still racing with panic and fear at the sight before her, a blade from her forearm had just pierced through the back of Professor Stein and through his heart. Unable to understand how her blade retracted and her arm reverted back to normal, with comprehension slowly making its way back to her she was able to find her voice again. _

_Blood splattered out of Stein's mouth sprinkling on Soul's writhing body._

"_You were always a bright student Maka, you were able to find a vital organ…." Stein fell to his knees before slowly falling over beside Soul who still screamed in pain under the influence of the Black Blood. _

"_Professor….." Maka let out a scream that pierced down to the soul of her remaining two companions. The following hours and days were all a foggy memory to Maka, her throat too sore to even utter a whisper, and her body so badly hurt it was a miracle she could still sit up right. She could only feel Soul's presence beside her, holding her tightly. Maka thought he was might have been trying to hold her pieces together. Three weeks had passed and still she remained in the same state, not reacting to people that visited her or the events around her. That was the first time Maka was wracked with violent vomiting, she could still vaguely remember Soul holding her hair and padding her back, crying for the first time since that day. It was also that day that Maka found her voice again…_

"_I killed Professor Stein…"_

"She blames herself?" Liz now stood and thought it all over. Looking back on it now it made sense, after that mission Maka was never the same. Professor Stein was a legend, one of the greats, and was one of the closest teaches to their intimate group. "That was the day Crona was killed."

"Yep, so all in all Maka is dealing with one hell of an issue. She blames herself for the death of two very important people to her." Tezuca continued to explain. "If she doesn't work through her issues now it could very well consume her."

"She's not the only one …" Liz and Tezuca turned to look at Kid ignoring the comment was looking over Soul's report. "Liz are you absolutely sure that Soul wrote this on his own?"

"Yeah I'm sure, you can ask Ms. Marie too if you don't believe me." Liz looked puzzled.

"Was there anything strange about him?"

Liz tapped her finger to her lips as if in deep thought. "Well, now that you mention it; he did seem distant and off when he was writing it."

"Please be specific, what do you mean off?" Kid stood straight and once again reviewed the papers in his hand.

"Well, he mumbled a whole lot, like he was talking with someone. I just thought he was getting his thoughts together." Liz turned and put her head on the desk, she could just feel a headache on its way. Turning her head to the side she casually looked at the yellow envelope that had contained the report, then something caught her eye.

"Anything else?" Kid continued to inquire.

Liz slid the envelope closer to her and began to lightly touch the surface. "He broke pencils…."

Tezuca danced around in confusion. "Who doesn't break a pencil, those shitty wooden things are made to break."

Kid made a face in memory of his own tragic pencils.

"No I mean, he wrote so hard, so …violently…he broke pencils…" She showed the envelope top to Kid and then held it up to Tezuca. "It's as if he was possessed." Etched into the envelope were the words: 'ALL MY FAULT.'

"Matches the words written on the last page." Kid held up the last page again and lined up the deeply written words to their etched in counterpart.

"Looks like we have a problem." Tezuca went on to say. "If the mind of both meister and weapon are troubled then the soul resonance will be compromised."

"What are you talking about?" Liz looked from Kid to the mirror. "What does this mean…"

"A sound soul requires a sound mind and a sound body…" Kid took out two files, one file belonging to a one Eater, Soul Evans, and a file belonging to a one Albarn, Maka. Kid's fingers lingered on the second file tracing its edges before finally opening to the first page. "For some time now it seems our pair have not maintains a sound soul."

"Soul looks fine though."

"He seems fine but as you can plainly see by the paper he turned in, he's a bit, as you say…off." Liz had no argument to this matter. "Of course Maka shows signs of having an unsound mind and these past few years her physical health has been rather bad."

"Thus meaning she has an unsound mind as well as an unsound body." Tezuca added.

Liz shook her hands in disbelief. "Even so, they have been fully functional and are still the most powerful team we have. That has to count for something right?"

"I'm afraid that it's not that simple." Kid's fingers continued to flip through Maka's file. "Lately Maka's break downs come much more frequently, and Soul still has to deal with the black blood that seems to amplify anything that troubles him. For now they seem to be able to keep work and their daily lives in good balance but we can never be too sure that this will remain so."

"Wait…you're talking future here…you can't be thinking what I think you're thinking…"Liz was on the edge of her seat. The room became silent, neither Tezuca nor Death the Kid wanted to confirm Liz's statement.

"Kid, the sooner this is fixed the better but make sure you do it as delicately as possible; I really don't think Maka can take another mental blow." Tezuca saluted his boss and disappeared from the mirror. Kid continued to leaf through the pages in the folders, now having moved on to Soul's file he went through it a tad bit quicker.

"Kid it's just you and me now, you have to tell me what you're thinking." Liz sat straight and for once looked interested in the matters taking place within these walls.

"As I told the two of them, if things are not properly taken care of then I will be forced to separate them."

Liz arose from her comfortable seat slamming her hands on the desk in her outrage. "WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU! THEY ARE YOUR FRIENDS IN CASE YOU'VE FORGOTTEN!"

"I could never forget such an important detail." Kid looked away from the angered blond. "I also cannot forget that this institution deals with very serious and dangerous problems, if our groups cannot handle themselves on the battlefield then they not only risk their lives but also others around them."

Liz shook from her angers. In all her years with this man before her she could never believe that he would be capable of being so cold and callous. This was not the boy she used to know. This was not the same Death the kid that jumped at the chance to help his friends; never had he denied a helping hand to guide anyone down the right way. How could this be the same man that managed to ally the witches and the citizens of Death City, something no one had even considered if not for his heartfelt speech on working hard to bridge the gap that kept the two worlds apart? For someone that fought so hard to keep everyone together it was just too strange he would so willingly pull apart two people that meant so much to each other. Then again….

"…this isn't the first time…" Kid didn't turn to look at Liz as she spoke.

"What?"

"This isn't the first time you tried to dissolve them." Liz took out their files again. She scanned through both files and found the paper work she was looking for.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kid looked annoyed and continued to look at the busy people down in the town square of death city.

"Here, right there," She pointed to the paperwork that officially recognized Soul Eater as the new Death Scythe and Maka as a Death Scythe technician. "A week after you became the new Grim Reaper you called them both into the Death Room and offered them the chance to dissolve their partnership."

"This is absurd, what does that prove?"

"As I recall you tried very hard to try and have them separated, you had even tried to assign Soul to Stein!"

"You're making a big deal over nothing; I simply thought that Maka could easily take on another weapon partner to train into a new Death scythe seeing as how now we are very short of Death Scythes."

"And ever since then you have assigned them the hardest missions out there, the most dangerous missions, and you've even had them working opposite of each other with the excuse of one on one training with the younger students.."

"My patience with you has worn out, now will you please get to the FUCKEN point!"

"You're once again jumping at the chance to break them up again. The deal you made with Maka was that they would not be separated unless she attended at least one session with the specialist; and she has complied but yet here you are decided to dissolve them anyway." Kid had now lost his patience and closed the gap between the weapon pistol and himself, standing to his full height that now surpassed Liz by several inches, and looking deep into her crystal blue eyes. Liz gulped at his sudden spike in his soul wavelength but stood her ground. She needed to defuse situation quick before Kid throws a massive tantrum. Remembering what Tezuca had been hinting to her she took in a deep breath and let her body relax.

"Ok Kid, Calm down." Liz put her hands up in defeat and walked over to her meister giving him a warm hug. "I am so sorry that I just keep jumping on you like that, but you know I haven't been doing much lately and all this excess energy has to go somewhere…" Kid was taken off guard by the sudden shift in Liz, he couldn't think of what to do in this situation. She was pressing herself very tightly against his own body. "Wow, you seem really tense, let's get you all relaxed." Liz pulled away so fast Kid almost fell forward. Liz made her way to a drawer that was on the edge of the dais and pulled out Kid's futon.

"I have no time for this Liz, I have to get things prepared for the mission to Siberia for Maka and Soul." Kid began to walk back to his desk but Liz caught his arm.

"Nonsense, I do that stuff all the time, I can handle it." Kid felt Liz link her arm around his own and noticed how his elbow was being nudged by her soft breast that bounced with each step.

'That shirt really is low cut…it looks like she will pop out of it…' Kid tried to fill his mind with other thoughts. His eyes, however, did not break away from their main target. This did not go unnoticed by Liz who in turn squeezed herself a bit more to amplify her cleavage a bit.

"Ok just lie down and try to relax." Liz removed his jacket and tossed him on the futon before Kid had come back to his sense.

"I need to get back to …." Kid tried to get up but Liz sat straddling his legs gingerly pulling her shirt down a bit as he turned to look at her.

'She's wearing a skirt…' Kid's mind again clouded over unable to think of a anything to do.

"Just lie down and relax you stubborn ass!" She had him lie back down and she got to work rubbing his shoulders. Liz had purposely bent all the way down having her chest rubbing his back as well. "Sheesh, your shoulders are getting stiffer…are you alright?" Liz started massaging lower and lower almost getting to his lower lumbar smiling when he had not responded. "You have any specific stiff area you want me to rub down?"

"…umm…can..can't think…of any.." Liz almost let out a laugh. Her hands went down to his ass and gave him a quick squeeze. Kid jumped up and turned around.

"Sorry I was just following the tension…" Liz scooted up closer to him, still sitting on his legs. She watched Kid's eyes follower her, he was watching every movement she made, every gesture, every bounce, and every swivel of her hips.

'She really is wearing a short skirt, it's sliding up her hips…her hips…my hips…IS SHE SITTING ON MY LAP?!'

"Kid?...Hello come in Kid…death room to Kid…?!" Kid snapped out of it again and came inches away from a pair of sky blue eyes. "hehe…you look so red, maybe a fever?" Liz slid her hand up his chest covered only by a thin button up shirt, and moved his bangs up to press her own forehead against his. With her body again pressed against his, Kid could feel her breasts against him, her heat on his lap.

'What..is..uhh….Liz..?' Kid wanted to say something but just wasn't able to get the words across. Suddenly he felt Liz jump slightly and then slowly grinding herself against his lap. 'This feels…uumm…feels…" He felt himself become harden with the friction and suddenly sound started to seep back through his ears, the soft purrs of Liz moaning brought him back to his senses.

"…Liz…I umm…" Liz stopped her rocking, earning a slight muffled gasp from the black haired man beneath her.

"What is it?" She replied with a splash of red across her cheeks.

"What are you doing?" Liz put on her most convincingly puzzled face and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"The real question is…what are your hands doing on my ass…" Kid processed that for a split second before noticing he was indeed squeezing her ass. Quickly he let go and scrambled away from her sending the blond girl toppling over. "What has gotten into you!" Liz again feigned innocence.

"What were you doing to me!?"

"Me? I was offering to massage you and then you grabbed me." Liz turned away with a huff.

"I WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING!"

"Oh really, then I guess it wasn't you that did this…?" Liz turned to face him again and pulled down her shirt revealing a freshly made mark.

"What is that…thing!" Kid pointed with a shaking finger.

"This is what happens when you do this…" Liz pounced on the unsuspecting reaper unbuttoning his shirt and sucking his milk white skin until it became bruised and red.

"LIZ STOP THAT…UMMM…" His screaming calming down as her hips once again began to rock in his lap, turning his member rock hard again. "…Liz…" Her lips finally let him go to look into his amber eyes clouded with unfamiliar lust. With Kid fully distracted and incapacitated she was free to do with him as she pleased. She grabbed his limp hand and placed a chaste kiss in his palm before squeezing it against her firm breast, making sure his finger landed right on her pert nipple.

"See, now we both match…" Liz purred at him, licking her lips while he gulped the lump forming in his throat. His eyes glued to red mark on her peachy skin. "You put that there you know." Liz continued to coo in his ear, pleased that he had not completely pushed her away yet. She, who was still holding his hand against her breast, began moving his hand to massage her mound with no resistance. His finger roughly stroked the little bud as he moved along with her hand.

"I..I…I..did that?..." Again he gulped, not fully comprehending what was going on around him.

"Yep…You did that, just now." Liz slowly let go of Kid's hand and wrapped it around his neck. Kid continued to enjoy the mass in his hands, now becoming more adventurous as his body began to ache for more. Liz felt his member pressing against her thigh and decided to rock against it, adding more friction to fuel Kid's advances. "Do you like this..?"

Kid could not answer; her voice was not registering in his mind enough to answer. All that he knew existed right now were the new sensations he was feeling; a feeling that was building with each passing second. He wanted more. Again he felt her heat provoking the hardened member between his legs, her arms had snaked around his neck bringing his face closer to her wonderfully soft skin, she smelled of vanilla; his absolute favorite flavor of ice cream. Would she taste as good? His finger reached the edge of shirt and slowly hooked his finger in the material, peeling it down to reveal a perfectly white bra and inside was his goal.

'I gotta stop this soon…' Liz continued to rock back and forth, grinding her hips against his. His hand had started to reach into her shirt and dangerously close to her bare skin. 'I don't know if I can handle much more of this. I should stop now, yeah I should stop …ummm…'

Kid had brought his lips against her skin and kissed her gently, feeling her arms tighten around his neck it encouraged him to go further. His kisses became rougher and wetter, leaving a trail of wet kisses head lower to the area that remained covered by that bra.

'Why am I doing this…?' Kid was barely able to think. 'I have to stop.' His hand not listening to his wishes dove into the last layer of material and cupped Liz's bare breast finally revealing a pink nipple. 'I…stop…wha…' Before he could make up his mind on whether to stop or not his mouth latched on to this newly revealed flesh.

"Aahhh….Kid…mmm…" Liz couldn't hold back a moan as she felt Kid suckle her bare breast; his hand had pushed aside her clothes until the straps fell off her shoulder giving him better access to her tit. She could feel his tongue lapping at her nipple, the sensation rippling through her body, she wanted more. Her arms tightened around his neck again, allowing him closer to her chest. His mouth sucking on the flesh like a hungry child, releasing only when he needed air and even then at least lapping circles around the now reddened area. Liz tangled her hands in his hair, smothering his face in her cleavage. She was moaning against his touches, enjoying the heavy petting, every sound she would make was in result of his assault on her body.

Kid now consumed by his lustful need finally moved forward carefully flipping their position, hovering above the blond weapon he pulled down more of her top to reveal her other breast which still remained untouched. He pulled away just long enough to admire the girl beneath him catching a glimpse of purple stripped panties beneath the skirt that had slipped upward with their activities. Unable to resist further he leaned back down to give proper attention to the second breast, suckling with even more gusto than the first time, his hand now free to wonder found its way to Liz's thigh giving it a quick squeeze before reach toward the source of her heat.

Liz moaned loudly as her hips bucked against his rough touch. "Kid…ummm…ahh…Kid…" Her body was betraying her, she knew she had to stop, her mind told her so but her body just wouldn't listen. She wanted this, had been wanting this. Liz just never wanted to admit it.

"Kid…It feels…so good…" She relished the feel of his firm hands play with her wet slit, she felt him reach in through the material and slide a finger into her wet womanhood. Her body arched with the new sensation, a sensation that threatened to make her burst from the inside. "That feels good…." She grabbed kid's face interrupting his lapping and brought him up to her face to see his eyes completely clouded with lustful ecstasy. She reached her chin up to plant a sweet first kiss on the lips of the Grim Reaper. "I love you Kid…" He kissed her again with more force.

"I love you Maka…"

Liz pushed Death the Kid off of her and stood up, arranging her clothes back to normal. Kid still sat on his futon letting the events of the last hour seep into his clouded mind. Liz grabbed some files she needed off the desk, gave a quick glance in the direction of the mirror and began to walkout the guillotine doorway.

"ELIZABETH!" Kid called after her, when she didn't stop to look at him she gathered himself up and tried to catch her making a grab for her wrist just before she stepped outside of the death room completely. "Liz wait…I…"

"It's ok Kid, I get it…I'll come back later with your dinner." She shook him off and walked completely out of the death room and out of Kid's reach. For a second there, she actually thought he would run after her. It was only wishful thinking. As she walked down the corridor she crossed paths with Patty returning with Kid's bath toiletries. They exchanged a silent 'mission failed, will talk later' look and continued on their way.

Kid stood at the doorway contemplating what to do. "Liz…I'm sorry…" his whisper was heard by no one.

A/N: Well I mean it, unless I get more reviews I will only be doing monthly updates . Hope you guys like this odd story and of course keep reading to find out when our other favorite characters will make and appearance


	16. Chapter 15

It Started With A Promise…

CH. 15

MangaStatus101: Well I think Imma have to update here and there with finals, work, and family to take care of *_* - that's me at the end of the day.

The Holy Dead: I didn't think it would be that much of a mess till it all poured out lol!

SoulXMakaBitches: That was a surprising turn of events even for me, what I had originally planned out was much more simple; but would that really be so much fun?

Jupiter Love AKA SubMonkey: Thank you very much for your interest, I hope I can keep up with your expectations

Guest: Makes me happy to know my writing is appreciated, motivates me to keep writing.

JOHNXgambit: I saw the vid, umm thanks….?

A/N: Ok here I am in between one case file and the other so let's hope I can get a lot done today

Tsubaki sat in the entrance way to the dojo to her father's house enjoying a light breeze that softly kissed her cheek. Blushing slightly she brings a hand to touch her cheek. Her mind wondering to fond memories of her past, her past with the dear friends she left behind.

"Tsubaki dear, what are you over there smiling about?" Her mother interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh, nothing I was just enjoying the breeze." She stood to properly greet her mother.

"Well that's nice," she smiled at her daughter pleased that her kind smile had returned once again. "This came for you the other day while you were out; I'm sorry I had forgot to give it to you but I was a bit tide up." Tsubaki accepted the letter and inspected it carefully, it was a simple cream colored envelop with a sticker of a hoof sealing the flaps. Looking at her mother again she was puzzled to see she still had a sly look about her.

"Is there something on my face mother?" Tsubaki felt shy for a moment.

"Oh no dear, but I have one more letter for you…."Her mother took another pink color envelope from her obi and handed it to her daughter with a wink. "This one came in a few minutes ago." Reading the name on the envelope Tsubaki turned bright tomato red and was unable to utter another comprehensible word. "Well I'll let you get back to your happy thoughts." Her mother walked away almost with a skip in her step.

"MOTHER PLEASE, DON'T GET ANY IDEAS!" Tsubaki caught her breath and gave her cheeks a slight slap trying to get the blush to go away. She sat back down and turned her attention back again to the letters that had been handed to her. She now had one pink one from a boy and a cream colored one with her name and address written in crayon.

'…this letter must be from Patty…' Tsubaki thought fondly, forgetting about the pink letter for now she eagerly opened the first letter in hopes that she would finally know what was going on back in Death City. She had sent a letter to all the girls about a month ago but she had yet to receive anything in return. This might be the only reply she may receive. The envelope fell to the ground as Tsubaki held a small stack of crudely folded paper, after unfolding them and figuring out in which order the pages were supposed to be in she noticed random giraffes draw around the corners in crayon. 'Yep, this is definitely from Patty.'

_HI THERE TSUBAKI!_

_Wow, it's been so long since you've been gone. You should come back. Really come back…you're friends need you! Well I'm doing super good, __kid has made me the head of secret investigations__…oh wait you're not supposed to know that :P Don't remember that! I'm like a super cool ninja all around Death City! I hear eeeeeverything. I seeeeee everything. _

_Not everything is ok, Liz is still trying to get Kid out of the room and well, that was just a __distaster__…disaster…hehe that's a tricky one. Well we still have no idea how to get Mr. grumpy out of the death room…he's starting to smell you know? I have a feeling that only Maka can get him out of the room…poor Liz she's been trying to much. Oh and speaking of Maka, Kid made her go to a head doctor! She's been getting really bad and all unhappy. It's totally not fun anymore. Kid wants to separate Soul and Maka but we're all like Kid, whoa don't be a douche and he's all blah blah blah! So Maka has to go to the shrink guy so Kid won't separate them, and then they can go back to doing missions again! Actually they're getting ready to go on one now…they have to go that really cold place umm….__Sberia__? no wait __Syria__? Siberia THAT'S THE ONE! There's a lot of weapons being taken in that area and Meister have been getting killed. Hope you're ok where you are and that you're safe. If you get Kidnapped just let me know and I'll use my ninjaness on them! HYA!_

_We really do miss you around here and don't want to ever lose you! Thanks for the letter you sent me by the way. I really wish you were here, you and me were the only ones that ever made sense ya know? __ Come visit soon! And get lots of boyfriends, you deserve to have all the fun you want. Don't feel guilty. Hahahaha. I bet you have someone already and are all smoochie smoochie with him! Well you should! Hahahaha. Bye for now! If you don't come I'll drag you over here heheheeh._

_Giraffe love always, _

_ Patty (secret ninja) _

_P.S. There are still no whereabouts on the subject. Will keep you posted._

Tsubaki read, re-read, and re-read again. This girl just didn't make too much sense but one thing was certainly clear; something was going on with her dear friends and she had to find out what was going on. Tsubaki was about to stand up to speak with her mother about taking a trip back to Death City when her hand felt the tip of the envelope that she had completely forgotten about. Grabbing it before she stood to walk to her room she eyed it over. She really wanted to know what was in it but just couldn't bring herself to open it yet. When she reached her room she opened her dresser and decided to just put the letter away for now. She fished for large bag out of her closet and began to pack some casual clothes. Making a small mess out of her closet a box from the back of her closet flew out hitting Tsubaki on her forehead and finally landing on the floor where it broke open.

"Ouch!...oh I hope it doesn't leave a mark." Tsubaki rubbed her swelling forehead hoping it wouldn't show too badly. "What in the world could have…." On the floor was the now opened box revealing her old DWMA outfit. The same outfit she wore when hanging out with her friends, same tattered outfit that reminded her that she was once a weapon with a meister that once loved her. At least, she believed she was loved by her meister.

"Tsubaki dear I heard….Oh, I see you found your old uniform." Her mother barged into the room when she heard the commotion. "Dear, I thought it would be a happy memory for you later on but if you like I could always get rid of it."

Tsubaki just stared at the lump of clothes on the floor with a blank empty stare. "No…don't get rid of it….not just yet…" She scooped up the cowl she always used to wear, with her finger she traced the star that was embroidered on the right breast. A hand suddenly covered her own.

"You did the right thing in leaving Tsubaki!" Her mother's other hand reached for her face to wipe away the tears that had slowly been running down her face. "I will take these for now and please go outside and take a walk, your mother commands you to go out and have fun." Before Tsubaki had time to protest her mother had gathered up the mess and taken the broken box, along with its contents, out of her room. Tsubaki hadn't tried to stop her mother; she knew it was the best thing for her right now. There was after all no use in thinking about something that was long over with, right? She went to sit on her bed and looked blankly at the bag with few items already packed.

'Maybe my trip can hold off for a little bit.' On her desk there was a photograph with an orange frame, she looked at it and was able to smile again. In the photo was a picture of the whole group, Maka and Tsubaki had both just smiled leaning on each other, Liz was pulling Kid's left cheek while Patty smothered him with a stuffed animal bear on the right side; on the ground you could see Soul and BlackStar sitting cross legged and completely filthy from a fight they had had just moments before the picture was taken. Her eyes lingered on BlackStar, she picked up the picture and stuffed it neatly inside a drawer. 'You came home because you wanted a fresh start Tsubaki, embrace each day with a new found hope and happiness.' She turned to the dresser and pulled the pink letter out after all and opened it with a small smile. The paper that she pulled out was simply white colored notebook paper that had been folded very neatly. 'Almost reminds me of Kid's letters.' She opened up the folded paper and began to read.

_Tsubaki,_

_I hope you don't find me rude that I sent you a note but I haven't seen much of you in town anymore; I hope I haven't scared you away. __ I was hoping that tonight you may want to go to a local festival in the neighboring village, they have really cool fireworks and I know the perfect viewing spot. My treat? Well if you feel like being a bit adventurous with me then I'll meet you on the west pond bridge at 6:00 p.m. I really hope you chose to go, I couldn't bear going alone….get it?...ok sorry not funny….:D _

_ Aki Kuma_

Tsubaki couldn't fide her smile, even from herself. She still sat on her bed and pondered her options. Deep inside she didn't feel ready to go out and mingle with the towns just yet, but then again she could stay home and just talk with her mother or feed the koi, or worse, trying to evade embarrassing questions from her mother. Tsubaki shook her head at the thought of having to explain to her mother what the letter said or what it might mean, the poor girl just didn't have the strength for that today, or ever really. With her mind decided Tsubaki went to her closet and looked through everything that she had to try and pull something together.

She put a finger to her chin and thought deeply. "Hmmm…I wanna look nice but not deperate…"

"WEAR THE GREEN DRESS!" Tsubaki jumped when she heard her mother's booming voice from the other side of the door.

"MOTHER!" Tsubaki went red. "Geeze, remember Tsubaki, you came home willingly."

"Sir, we have a visual on the target." A girl with short dark curly hair spoke into her headset.

"You have a positive I.D. on the target?"

"Yes sir, I have confirmed that this is indeed Mikos Dendros, head chairman of the Asian DWMA weapon's committee."

"Good, you know what to do then right?"

"Yes sir, alright teams get into positions and remember, anyone that interferes is to be executed."

"Weapons must be kept alive."

"Team, weapons are to be brought back alive." The girl cut off communications and turned around to face the man instructing her.

"Good work, now we just sit back and watch them squirm." The man turned to leave the control room.

"Sir, we just intercepted a message to the DWMA branch in Siberia." A long haired blond woman with fairly large breast bounced over to the man who only stared at her in silence waiting for her to continue. "It's from Lord Death, he's sending his best duo to meet with the school, they should be arriving in one week's time."

"So Kid, you finally make a move." The girls looked at each other with a puzzled expression. "I'll play your game then, but you still won't stop me from that room of yours." The man turned to the girl with short curly hair. "Find out whom they are sending and where their exact destination will be."

"Sir!"

"And you," The man looked at the blond before him with a sly smile. "Come with me."

"Sir!"

Maka was running from room to room packing, grabbing, arranging and rearranging. Soul, watched this girl run around the apartment, by now he had gotten so dizzy he just had to put an end to the madness.

"Maka, would you give it rest already, you're making me sea sick." Soul continued to lie down on the couch with his hands behind his head.

"Well if you would get off your lazy ass and just help me pack for the mission I wouldn't have to run around so much." Maka turned to look at the lump of a man on her couch with her hands on her hips.

"Carry-on then."

"SOUL!" Maka pulled his cheek causing the cool death scythe to wince and jump up on his feet to glare at his meister square in the eye. His ruby orbs meet her emerald ones.

"You little…" Soul rubbed his cheek and gave a sly smile.

"Little what hmm? Tell me Soul, what am I?" Maka held her head high with a very smug expression. Soul stood quietly while he sized up the opponent, there were many things he could say, many things he could do but which would be the best option. "Hmm…what's that Soul? Speechless huh, well then just let me…" Maka was cut short when Soul turned her around and slammed her against the living room wall. He pressed himself to her back and snaked his hands around to grab her breasts.

"This is definitely the coolest way to win an argument." Soul's hands squeezed and kneaded the fleshy mounds in his hands until he could feel a pert little buttons through the materials of fabric that separated her bare skin from his hands. His lips became preoccupied at her neck, nibbling the area behind her ear and nipping at the sweet scented skin.

"Soul…" Maka began to sway her hips from side to side, rubbing her ass against the hardness she felt, Soul pressed himself against her in response giving a low hiss. She enjoyed the feel of his warm hands making their way inside her bra to pinch her nipples, rubbing them with the tips of his fingers.

"It's been a while babe…"

"I know…mmmmm…." Her hands reached behind to tangle themselves in Soul's hair, bringing him closer to her neck almost begging for more attention.

"Are you ready for me…" His hand slid down from her breast, to her beautifully flat stomach, under her lose skirt and into her lacey feeling panties. His finger traced around her slit, he smiled as her body writhed with his teasing caresses, she almost bucked against his finger but her movements were restricted by the wall and his body. His fingers finally slid inside her coating himself in her wonderfully warm glaze. "My mouth is watering already…"

Maka wanted to answer back, but she couldn't fight her body that urged her to accept his advances. His fingers inside her was not enough, she needed more, she felt it building inside her, she needed more of Soul.

"S..S..Sou..L.." Her voice was shaking as much as her knees. "I need you…please…" She could feel his smile against her neck, the pricks from his teeth only excited her more. He turned her around and smashed his lips against hers, pushing his tongue passed her lips and exploring every inch of her mouth. They both started to slide down to the floor, neither wanting to let go of the other's lips. Soul had hooked his fingers in her panties and slid them off tossing them aside. Maka's breath caught as she felt his nimble hands stroking her inner thigh, taunting her with only light touches before letting her lips go free letting the girl catch her breath. His head immediately dove down and began to run his tongue around the folds of her womanhood before diving in to the very core of her heat, Maka's breath caught again with the sudden sensation Soul inflicted. "mmm…Soul…" Her soft whimpers were like a drug to him, he wanted to hear more, hear his name, make her scream for him. He gave a small groan as he felt the arousing pain of his own erection trapped in his pants.

Soul could only concentrate on the feast before him, his hands caressed her thighs gently keeping them apart for easier access; once Maka relaxed her legs opened further giving Soul more access. His tongue darted in and out of Maka, twisting and lapping up her juices. With his hand free to roam around he slid his hands down to Maka's bottom and squeezed her until she bucked her hips up towards him with a loud yelp.

"Hold still…you wouldn't want me to bite you…" Soul gave her an evil smirk and returned to his assault, this time lapping at the little pearl that drove his partner insane. He could hear her breath quickening and the faint mewls that escaped her cute lips, his rock hard member twitched in anticipation with each little sound she made. Maka's hands had by now tangled in Soul's snow white hair, almost pulling at the roots with each suck Soul would give, each lick, each graze of a sharp tooth. Maka loved it. "I said hold still or else…" Soul pulled Maka up higher to his lips, arching her body making it very difficult for her to move.

Maka felt her body growing hotter by the second, her body ached from the position Soul had put her in but it felt incredible. Her hands felt idle, they were still holding on to Soul's hair but they felt like they should be doing more, much more. Maka felt a wave coming; her moans became deeper and more high pitched. Her hands finally wondered around her own body, following the same path Soul's hands had taken; she caressed her thighs, then higher to her stomach, then under her shirt to her breasts. Maka began to massage herself as Soul would do, kneading her flesh and pinching her nipple. She could feel Soul watching her from his low position, and only served to fill her desire even further. Before long she could feel that her body was at its limit, she was about to reach her end.

Soul noticed her hips shaking with anticipation and warned her again to keep still. Maka's eyes were clouded in lust and ecstasy, too far gone to listen to his words, soon she felt heat envelope her again and her mind became a blank slate. Her hips bucked and jerked in response to her orgasm, moaning uncontrollably until finally she collapsed onto the floor; basking in the aftermath of such pleasure.

Soul pulled himself away from the woman that now lay on the floor in almost exhaustion, her breasts were now exposed and Maka's hand was still holding on to herself. Her knees tried to come together for a little bit of modesty but it only served to make Soul's member twitch again. Soul was not in a trance looking over every detail of what he saw. Soul's hand began to unzip his pants, slowly taking himself out of his boxers. This beautiful blond woman was his, he thought to himself.

'This is my meister, my partner…'

"**Oh no boy, she's much more than that now..hehe"** Soul paid no attention to the voice of the little nuisance and willed him to leave them to some privacy.

'he's right though, she's much more than that…' He hadn't noticed that he was now stroking himself, enjoying the direction in which his thoughts were going, enjoying the sight before him, enjoying this moment of indulgence.

Maka regained her breath and sat up to remove the remaining items of clothing she still had on. She had been watching him with a curiosity as he only watched her and stroked himself. Inside she was elated to know that she was the reason he was in this state. She was the object of his affection, the inspiration to his dirty thoughts. She licked her lips and made the bold move of taking Soul's erection into her mouth.

Soul hissed at the new wet sensation he felt on his throbbing cock. He was snapped out of his thoughts to see Maka had now begun to return the favor, her tongue swirled around his head, sucking and taking him in as far as she could. His hands moved to her head, pressuring lightly to guide her further and further down his shaft. He could hear her slurping as she sucked on him bobbing her head in perfect rhythm to her hands that massaged his two dangling pieces of flesh just beneath his member. His own glazed eyes looked down watching her continue her job on him. She looked up at him and locked eyes, she gave him a look of almost triumph. Intrigued Soul wondered why she looked so pleased with herself, then remembered she had not listened to him. He took Maka by surprise by moving away and cupping her chin to look at him; his smirk wide and menacing.

"I do believe you didn't listen to me," Maka gave him an innocent look. "I told you not to move, didn't I?" She sat back and wondered what he was going to do.

"**Hehehe…well then Soul, what is this woman to you?"**

Soul gave Maka a quick kiss on the lips and roughly turned her around and snaked an arm around her waist, the other swiftly aligned himself with her opening and with full force entered her. Maka's moan echoed through the apartment, jolting forward with each forceful thrust he gave her. Her hands held on to the wall for support, as she was pounded relentlessly. She could feel her breasts becoming sore as they were forced to bounce along with the fast rhythm Soul had set. This did not go unnoticed by him, he reached over and squeezed one making her squeal even harder.

" AAAHH… SOUL….AAAHHHH…" Maka was unable to think of a sentence, much less speak it. He was being rough, very rough, each thrust took her breath away, each time she could feel him fill her completely. She absolutely loved it. Maka closed her eyes and enjoyed a side of Soul she knew he had been holding back.

Slowing down for just a bit he bent down to whisper into Maka's ear. "I am going to engrave myself into you," he kissed her earlobe. "You won't be able to do anything without thinking of me…" His hand left her breast and reached low between her legs to manipulate her bundle of nerves with his thumb and index finger. "I will make sure that every inch of your body knows that you belong to me …that you are my woman…" He nipped her should, hard enough to break the skin and make little drops of blood pool to the surface. Soul suddenly pulled out and without letting Maka rest or react to his words, he turned her around, pulled her legs up to rest on his shoulders and slammed himself into her again. This time both moaned from the contact.

"Oh fuck…." Soul continued to enter Maka with full force, he could feel his member filling her to the hilt, the new position making it even tighter. Maka continued to scream his name, her arms had snaked around him clawing at his back.

"SOUL….SOUL…" Maka felt it coming again, she was almost at the edge.

"Oh fuck,…so…tight…." Soul felt his own end coming soon, and it only encouraged him to continue his assault on the woman below him. Again he noticed her breasts bounced fiercely along with each thrust; they had turned slightly red from the rough treatment. This only made him smile wider, he lowered himself bit by bit testing Maka's flexibility until he was almost face to face with Maka.

"AAhhh…Soul…I'm gonna…AAAHHHHH…" Maka wriggled against each thrust feeling her next wave of pleasure coming, just a couple of more thrusts and before she could complete her thoughts she was taken to ecstasy for a second time. Her body jerked and her core tightened in response.

Soul felt her orgasm coming and when it did he felt her walls tighten around his flesh causing his own orgasm to overtake him and spill his white liquid into her. His deep grunts almost drowned out her moans, both enjoying the warmth that overtook their bodies. Soul was the first to move, bringing her legs down to their natural position but still did not pull out of her. It felt too good to pull out; Soul relished being inside her, where only he was allowed, a place only he knows.

Maka was too exhausted to move, much less push Soul off of her. In fact, she loved their closeness, and treasured these very moments where they gave in to each other wholeheartedly. Soul began to get up giving Maka a slight twinge of disappointment but was just as quickly shocked to see Soul lifting her up in his arms and carrying her to his room.

"Where are you taking me?" Soul did not respond until he had placed her on the bed. She was even more puzzled when she saw him completely undress and had become hard again. "Soul?"

"I told you didn't I…" Still standing at the edge of the bed, Soul pulled Maka towards him by pulling her by the legs and wrapping them around his waist. She watched him stroke himself a little before entering her again with the same vigor as before causing a slight moaning scream to escape her lips drowning out Soul's hiss. "I'm going to engrave myself into you…"

For the rest of the night, Maka's endurance was roughly tested; she had no rest and was at the mercy of the weapon that held her captive. She only hopped she still had a voice in the morning…If she survived the night.

"Well, well, it seems those two won't be wanting me home again tonight." A very busty purple haired cutie sat on the roof of the apartment complex sporting a most cheeky smile. "I'll just return tomorrow and make sure they pay attention to me for once." Blair giggled to herself. "Although, I really should warn them that Papa said he wanted to stop by and check in on Maka….nah…it's more fun this way …teheehehehe…" She shifted back to her cat form and jumped down to find a suitable place to frolic for the night leaving her two best friends to enjoy each other.

A/N: An another chapter done….ok this chapter took me the entire month to write. Holidays, two jobs, school, and family….sheesh I need a vacation…To write more =^_^= Ok and I swear this time I will upload the first chapter to my new fanfic…I just gotta remember what flash drive I left it in…I hope I didn't accidentally send it to my boss….0_0…well on the bright side my schedule may be freeing up enough to write more.. Love to all of you and Happy Holidays!


	17. Chapter 16

It Started with a Promise…

Ch. 16

Dislaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, unless wishes come true!

'Woohoohoo, my little girl is just going to love her surprise.' Spirit Albarn was making his way down the street heading for the apartment complex where his daughter currently resided. 'Hope I can catch her before she leaves.' Never had there been such a happy father, never has a tune so happily been whistled. He got to the complex and merrily skipped up the flights of stairs and down the corridor leading to his destination.

"MAKA! PAPA IS HERE TO SHOWER YOU WITH LOVE!" Spirit held his package tightly in his hands and waited eagerly for the apple of his eye to open the door. 'Hmmm… maybe she hasn't heard me…' he decided to try again but this time knocked. "MAKA MY ANGEL IT'S PAPA PLEASE OPEN UP!" He put his ear to the door thinking maybe they had caught an early flight to Siberia.

'_Soul, come on let me get dressed already that moron is at the door!'_ Spirit was shocked to death at his daughter's cruel words. _'But you feel too good, just let the damn bastard think we're gone already…'_ There had always been conflict between Soul and him and even more so now that they were both death scythes but Spirit shook his head unable to believe what he had just heard.

"Maybe I'm just misunderstanding…" Spirit was worried and knocked again this time louder but continued to listen. _'…gonna fuck you harder when he leaves….'_ Spirit couldn't take any more and broke down the door barging in with his hand made into a scythe. "MAKA WHAT IS THAT FILTHY BASTARD DOING TO YOU….?!"

Spirit walked in and saw a fully clothed Maka peacefully sitting on the couch writing on a notepad and Soul looked like he was about to open the door. He immediately grabbed Soul's collar and slammed him on the wall. "YOU FUCKEN RAT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY DARLING LITTLE GIRL!" Soul just looked at him with a severely confused face.

"I think you've finally gone senile you old dirty lecher." Soul gave a smirk. "Hey bookworm, I think you have a visitor."

Maka looked red in the face, whether it was anger or embarrassment Spirit will never know, all he knew was that a book can materialize in Maka's hands and crush his skull in less than three seconds.

"MAKA CHOP!" Maka stood next to the bloody corpse seething with what is now known to be visible hatred.

"Maka, you treat your Papa so badly…"

"CAN IT YOU WORTHLESS EXCUSE FOR A FATHER!" Soul by now had rearranged his clothes and started to grab the bags that had been left in the living room ready to be loaded onto his bike. "Just look at my door, I'm supposed to go on a very important mission and you destroy my door!"

"Papa is very sorry honey but…but…"

"You are going to have to stay here and fix this mess yourself and IT BETTER BE DONE BY THE TIME I GET BACK!" Spirit bowed before his daughter trying to apologize for his misdeed.

"YESMAKAPAPAISVERYSORRYANDPAP AWILLTAKECAREOFITALL!" Spirit was on the floor clutching Maka's ankles hoping for forgiveness. Just why was it that he had jumped to such an odd conclusion. Spirit had no more time to think as Maka sent him flying across the apartment away from her.

"YOU HAVE TWENTY FOUR MINUTES TO GO TO THE HARDWARE STORE AND GET ME A NEW DOOR NOW GO!" Maka pointed to the door with a shaking finger.

"YESRIGHTAWAY!" In less time than it took Spirit to speak these words he was already flying down the stairs and jogging to get the new door. 'Oh why must I always anger my angel…' Spirit had a river of tears cascading down his face while biting his bottom lip in utter frustration of his beloved daughter hating him so badly. "PAPA WILL MAKE YOU PROUD MAKA!"

Back at the apartment Soul was leaning on the wall closest to the door watching the buffoon red head run down the street to town. "Tch…damn old fart," He turned to Maka with a smirk. "I guess I won't be able to make good on my plans with you." Maka stood very rigid with focused eyes. Soul chuckled, a little too hard for Maka's liking, and almost waltzed over to her and put his arm around her waist and her arm with his free hand. "Do you need help getting down the stairs m'lady?" Maka almost growled in frustration and anger at the whole situation and would have taken a swing at Soul if her body didn't ache so badly.

"Ugh, you fucken bastard…it hurts to move now…" Maka batted him away while he continued to laugh, clearly enjoying his work. His laughter was only heightened when she staggered to walk back to her room.

"Where are you going, shouldn't you get downstairs before your psycho dad sees you walking like that?" Soul followed her with his shoulder's still quivering with laughter.

"I can't go out like this…."

"Well you're gonna be walking like that for a while, I made sure of that." Soul puffed his chest with pride.

"No, I mean we got dressed in such a rush that I didn't get to put on my panties." She searched her drawer for a clean pair of unpacked panties; finally pulling out lacey pink and white material. Maka let out a sigh as she felt Soul creep up on her.

"So you're commando huh?" Soul stood behind her and ran his hands up her thigh slowly, searching for her the source of her heat. "All out in the open…" His breath tickled the back of her neck sending shivers down her spine. Maka's body arched and quivered in response to his light petting. His finger finally dipping into her parted lips, coating her sweet juices. "So wet…" he licked her neck and kissed it. Maka moaned feeling his fingers work their way inside her.

"Soul…there's no front door…" His fingers continued to gently stroke in and out of his meister. She could feel his breathing become rigid and his heart begin to speed up, she wondered if he would really be bold enough to go for it without a front door, and with her father due any minute; but she just couldn't help melting at his touch, it's what her body craved.

"I did say I was gonna wait for him to leave and then…"

"OUCH!" Maka flinched when a free hand went to grope her right breast. "They hurt too much." She crossed her arms and pulled away from Soul's arms, managed to put on her panties and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "I think your mission was complete last night." Soul replied with a shy smile.

"_Seems you were more of a monster than I."_

'Shut the fuck up.'

"_I wouldn't blame her if she never allowed you to touch her again."_

'…'

"_Face it boy, you really have become a selfish monster…hehehehe…."_

"SOUL!" Soul's head whipped around to see Maka waiting for him at her doorway with a worried expression. "Are you back?"

"Back?"

Her expression softened. "Back from talking with that little demon of yours." Soul had a look of shock and fear. "You need to stop talking to that thing already, he gives me the creeps." She held out her hand for him to take. "Now please carry me downstairs to the bike, I don't think I can walk another step."

Soul mentally locked the door on the little demon in his mind and gave him a satisfied smirk of 'I told you so' before closing the door in his scowling face. He sprinted to Maka and swept her up bridal style with a most wide toothy grin. He whisked her downstairs and sat her on the bike gently.

"As soon as _it_ comes back we take off, I really don't want to be around him any more than I have to in this state." Maka had a look of pure annoyance when she spotted _it_ charging their way. "Ugh, speak of the devil."

"MAKA PAPA'S BACK AND HE'LL MAKE EVERYTHING BETTER!" Spirit was overloaded with all sorts of supplies to fix his mess. "Come give Papa a hug before you go!" His eyes were filled with love for his only daughter.

"Bye Papa, I'll see you when I get back and send me a picture of the door when you're finished!" Soul revved his bike and speed down the street to the death city airport to begin their journey.

"MAKA! PAPA LOOOOOOOVES YOU!" Spirit dropped to his knees and cried as his little girl speed away. "Oh Maka, you treat papa so badly." The man crouched on the floor holding a badly stitched up doll baring a striking resemblance to Maka. "I guess I'd better fix that door." And so Spirit began work on the door he had so badly destroyed.

The time was now 6:25 and by a white wooden bridge stood a very beautiful tall raven haired beauty. Tsubaki had taken her mother's advice and wore a lovely low cut green dress. The material was so light it clung to her body showing off every curve. Gentle winds would blow and make the light material flutter about her. She stood waiting and checking her watch every so often, she would blush and bow her head trying to hide her identity when the townspeople would pass by and whisper about her.

'He isn't coming, I knew I shouldn't have come.' Tsubaki let out a deep sigh and leaned on the bridge behind her. 'I shouldn't have come.'

"TSUBAKI!" Tsubaki almost jumped out of her skin at the loud call of her name. In fact, most of the people around her jumped in surprise at the outburst. The sudden rushes of attention made Tsubaki almost want to cringe and look for a hole to hide in. Her face had gone red and her hands began to fidget, but eventually she looked up and saw she had made the right decision. Doubled over trying to catch his breath was the boy that had asked her to come out in the first place, He was wearing nice slacks and a light green button up shirt. "Sorry…huff…huff…I'm late…went home...huff…changed…huff…you…huff…beautiful…huff…" The boy looked as if he was on his death bed; but had she heard him right?

"Ah..no no! It's ok I haven't been waiting long really, are you ok though?" Tsubaki was genuinely worried that this boy would have a heart attack and keel over right then and there. "Here…" Tsubaki took out her handkerchief and wet it using the cold pond water and placed it over the back of his neck trying to cool him off.

"Thanks." Aki looked completely embarrassed, but glad that she had not decided to go home. "I'm glad you decided to come, I was worried all day that you might have forgotten about me." He laughed innocently while holding on to the cold compress she had fashioned for him. Tsubaki only smiled at him.

"I'm happy you invited me out today, the festival does look lively." His eyes couldn't look happier.

"Well then, I don't want to keep you waiting, let's go!" He held out his elbow waiting for Tsubaki to link arms with him and walked her across the bridge to the town festival. The temple pathway was lined with lit up paper lanterns, stalls of every kind calling to the passersby to stop by and give them a try. "Wanna get something to eat or try a game perhaps?"

Tsubaki looked around almost forgetting she was embarrassed. "Oh, I really just can't pick." Truth was she was never really accustomed to being asked what she wanted to do, for the past couple of years, her decisions revolved around making her partner happy…what made her happy? Unknowingly Tsubaki looked down to her feet, retreating deep into her thoughts. Aki took this as a sign that he may have pushed some kind of button.

"Why don't we keep looking, no sense in just doing everything at the beginning!" His face looked earnest and she couldn't help but smile at his kindness. "I know, while we walk I shall tell you the legend that started this whole shindig!" Aki puffed up his chest and began to tell the legend of the festival, wording himself like a well versed folk tale.

Time seemed to pass by pleasantly, Tsubaki was very much entertained, she had the best narrator giving her a very detailed tour of the whole festival, knew exactly how keep her laughing silly. He seemed very popular with the villagers, she had to stop counting how many people stopped them to say hello and to pinch him on the cheek. Aki would always say that same thing, "That's the trouble with a small village, everyone sees you in diapers and won't let you grown up." At some point it was less exhausting to just stop being embarrassed.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm ready to eat the next person that comes to pinch my cheeks." He rubbed his face comically making the reddish marks worse for himself. "How about some Yakisoba?"

Tsubaki scratched her cheek a bit and shyly replied. "Actually, is it ok if we have some Yakitori first?"

"Alright! Two Yakitori coming up!" Aki came back bouncing with skewers of grilled meats. "Alright mi'lady, you're yakitori is here."

"Thank you." Tsubaki took her share and nibbled on it lightly. She saw him gobble is yakitori down and chew happily; he had almost run out and she, for some reason sighed and held out her skewer.

"What's that for?" Aki looked perplexed.

"Oh umm…well you don't have any more…" Tsubaki looked embarrassed.

"Thanks but you go ahead and eat that up there's plenty more to munch on." Aki pointed a thumb to the rows of food stalls all calling out to the crowd.

"Oh, that's right silly me..whoops.." Tsubaki's yakitori dripped some of its glaze on her finger and Aki was all too quick for her and grabbed her hand and brought it close to his lips.

"You're not silly, you're sweet." He licked the glaze off her finger gingerly; Tsubaki felt a rush of tingles down her spine making her jump as her face turned tomato red. Aki let go of her hand and stepped back. "I'm so sorry for getting out of line, but I just couldn't help myself." He scratched the back of his head and looked away equally embarrassed.

"Oh no, it's ok...I don't mind…" Tsubaki's voice cut off, 'Did I just say that? Oh my gosh what is he going to think…' Tsubaki berated herself for letting her mind slip like that.

"Hey Tsubaki, what's next on the menu?" She looked over to Aki who was already off drooling at the next cart of food. She gulped down the last of her yakitori enjoying having eaten her whole helping instead of having it taken by someone. Thinking back now the person that would always take her food was now gone from her life.

"Hey, Earth to Tsubaki!"

"wha…?" Tsubaki noticed him waving his arms while she was off in her own thoughts. 'I gotta move on.' Mentally prepping herself for what lies ahead Tsubaki caught up with Aki and took a bite of the takoyaki he had just gotten.

"Hey!" Aki pretended to be mad but couldn't hold a straight face and laughed at her playful act. "Well now how about we go look at the games."

"Ok, I could use a new gold fish." Tsubaki smiled brightly, making Aki blush furiously. The rest of night was filled with laughter and silliness; it was an outing that Tsubaki had desperately needed. Every nice gesture the boy would make, took just a little bit more pain and sorrow away. 'Maybe I could put off going back to the DWMA for a little while. I'll send back tons of letters.' Tsubaki enjoyed the rest of her evening.

The day was drawing to a close and Spirit had just finished putting the hinges on the new door. He tested it out and walked inside to see if it fit correctly, the paint could wait for another day seeing as it was already getting dark and the door would have to stay open to dry completely.

"Ahh! Maka will be so proud of me when she sees what a wonderful job I did with the door." He wiped some sweat from his brow and thought fondly of his daughter. He was about to pick up his materials when he spotted the package with Maka's surprise inside. "Oh yeah, well I could just take it home and…" He thought of what went on in his home and decided against it. "Well I do have the door unlocked for now, I'll just leave it on Maka's bed and she'll be surprised when she gets back." Spirit grabbed the present and almost danced with glee all the way to Maka's room, but remembered he didn't know which side was her room. "Well, if I open the wrong one I'll just know it's the other." He opened the door on the right and looked around in the dark room and noticed neat desk with Maka's books carefully organized on it and a couple of bookshelves lining the wall; on the opposite wall was a very messy desk with posters of jazz musicians and a bookcase fool of old records and movies, but no bed. "Oh, this must be the study then." Spirit still wore a happy face and skipped happily with the present still clutched in his hands to the other room door. Inside the room was one bed fit for two people, cabinets, a closet full of clothes, and boxers thrown on the floor. "So this is Soul's room?" Spirit had a very nervous smile now; his fingers began to dig into the gift as he tried his best to remain calm. He turned around to leave the room and saw two coats on the door, one being the black and yellow jacket that Soul wore for years and the other was Maka's black long coat from the same time period.

"Must be memorabilia." Spirit's head told him to leave right now and just leave the present on the coffee table but just like Maka, he had a duty to find out. He stepped closer to the unmade bed, sidestepping the boxers on the floor and noticed a light pink button shirt and lace lingerie. "Oh, Soul must have a girlfriend now…hehehe…hehehe…" Spirit was shaking beyond control now. "I think I will just leave." As he walked out of the room he was meet by a familiar pair of bouncing double D's.

"Oh, Hi Papa what are you doing in here?" Blair twirled her purple shiny hair around her index finger sporting a very sly smile.

"Blair, always a pleasure to see you!" Spirit had almost lost sight of his anger and decided to give the magical cat a warm hug rubbing himself slowly all over her.

"Is that a present for me Papa?" Spirit looked at his hand and suddenly remembered what his previous train of thought had been. "This is for my darling Maka, can you be so nice as to point me in the direction of her room so I may leave it there for when she returns." His face was almost comically happy.

"Sure thing Papa, it's right behind you." Blair pointed into the room where he had just come from.

"Oh no my dear, there must be some mistake, that's Soul's room right?"

"Yep!"

"Well then where is Maka's room?"

"Same place!" Her face couldn't be more happy.

Spirit Albarn felt the Earth around him come to a stop. He processed, reprocessed, and re reprocessed the information he had just received from the sexy woman before him. "You mean they share a room?"

"Well isn't that what lovers do?" Blair looked confused and pressed a finger to her pouting lips.

"L..l…Love…ers…"

"Hehe…does Papa want to take a bath with Blair?"

From the top of the prestigious DWMA, in yonder most tower was a window that over looked the marvelous city of death. The new grim reaper looked out the window admiring the perfect symmetry of the scenery.

"Ahhh simply perfect isn't it Patty?"

"Haya!" Patty was a bit preoccupied with the stuffed giraffe doll that Kid had given her some years ago. The truth had been that the poor Giraffe had been replaced several times due to Patty's extreme way of playtime with it.

"Patty come look and enjoy the perfection of this day."

"Ay ay captin'" patty saluted her meister and marched over to the window and surveyed the surroundings. "Ohh look over there!" She pointed at a building that looked as if it were shaking.

"Why that's peculiar I wonder what…BOOM!..." Kid and Patty looked on with wide eyes as the perfectly symmetrical scenery was just ruined by the explosion of the building complex that had been rumbling just moments ago.

"Ohhh looking out the window really is fun." Patty clapped her hands in amusement.

"My perfect symmetry!" Kid covered his eyes with the back of his arm, crying for the lost beautiful scene. The Sun whom was still high in the sky laughed at the petty little people below him.

"Patty Please go see what happened over there."

"Yes sir!"

"Hey what's going on?" Liz walked in wearing a flowery sun dress and went to join the duo at the window looking in the direction Kid had indicated with his shaking finger.

"Look sis that building over there was all grrrr and then all KABOOM!" Patty swung her arms in the air to emphasize her story. "Imma go investigate it now bye!"

Liz couldn't believe her eyes. "Wait isn't that the building where Soul and Maka live?" This got Kid's immediate attention.

"You're right, but aren't they already gone on their mission?" Liz and Kid looked at each other with concern.

"Let's just wait for them to check in."

"Good idea."

A/N: So I Know it's a bit late but here is the fruit of my holiday labor! Also don't forget to check out my new story featuring the Beezelbub anime: Big Trouble in Little Necron. Hope you all had a happy holiday vacation and got lots of presents from Santa Bot. I also wish everyone a happy new year and with the best for all my readers and good luck to all the aspiring writers out there; my resolution this year: Make more time to write more stories.


	18. Chapter 17

It Started with a Promise…

Ch. 17

A/N: Here's to another year of fabulous aspiring writers giving it their all. So I'm so sorry to all that I have not updated since last year but here is a short one shot within the story. Just a small tid bit (part of the story) while I make time to write the rest of the story! Once again I'm so sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, Death Said I'd already traded my Soul too many times. T.T

"OH THANK FUCKEN SHINIGAMI WE'RE FINALLY HERE…." Maka was clutching the floor of the hotel room, her eyes swirling with the wooziness that had taken over her during their 18 hour flight to the destination.

"Yep, I can finally shower off your rainbow puke." Soul wore a deep scowl as brought in their baggage; he threw them unceremoniously in the closet and locked the door behind him with enough force to make the entire floor shake. This sort of attitude would have surely earned him a much feared Maka Chop to the cranium but was lucky that the lethal meister was still on the floor muttering to herself that she was never booking on that airline again. Soul paid her no attention and looked down at his now very crusted shirt and pants. He peeled them off carefully, and threw them in the trash of the bathroom and turned the shower on. "Oh jeezee, I can still smell it…" His face looked about as pale as Maka and rushed into the shower hoping the smell of fruity shampoo will calm him down.

"Can it!" Maka finally staggered to her feet and wondered over to the bags and fished out her toiletries. She stumbled into the bathroom and brushed her teeth with enough vigor to strip her teeth of all her enamel. Maka looked at herself carefully, her eyes looked tired but not hollow, despite not being able to keep anything down for weeks now her cheeks were nice and plump. She really did feel better after talking with Tezuca.

"_Maka, there's really no reason for you to feel as if their deaths were your fault….it was just circumstance…"_

"_No! I killed him with my …my…own hand…"_

"_Well, ok literally you did dear but really, was there another choice?" Maka sobbed harder at his words. "Maka, to tell you the truth, us adults could not have done any differently." Maka was still on the floor clutching her face. "Maka, please let go of yourself."_

"…_I should have just stayed out of it!..." Maka reached down to her arms instead. "I should have listened, ..why can't I just listen!?"_

"_Maka, you are an exceptional person, with and exceptional soul, and believe you me, I would have probably died again if I was up against Stein as he was there." Maka continued to tremble with heavy sobs. "Maka, Stein would have been proud of you." _

Looking at herself in the mirror Maka became lost in her own shining green eyes. She had been forced to go to that session with a supposed 'Specialist' but in the end it did help a lot. Looking at the visible difference she began to warm up to the idea of another session, she had been able to keep more food down, her cheeks were no longer hollow but chubby looking instead, her ribs were hidden behind rounder looking figure. 'Well, I guess getting a little chubby is better than looking like a skeleton.' Even with her new plump look she was oddly happy, she was even happier that Soul hadn't mentioned it at all. For now letting herself go a little didn't take away from a small sense of happiness that had seeded itself in her heart finally letting her own spirit and soul be at ease. Tezuca's words had brought a comfort she thought would never come. She really did want nothing more than to hope that Stein was proud of her, she had always aspired to be top in her class, and top rank at the DWMA and now on this mission, she was going to continue to make Professor Stein proud.

"Hey! Tiny tits are you listening?" Maka was snapped out of her self-help thoughts by a wet loofah slapping against the side of her face. She turned slowly to look at the source of her irritation and laid eyes on a very naked Soul smirking at the blond from the glass shower across from her. "So you finally noticed me huh…why don't you come and …get clean…" Soul's gleaming eyes mesmerized his partner, he flashed her a come hither look and held out his wet hand to her.

Maka had tried to keep her irritation just a bit longer in order to give him proper punishment, but the sight of her weapon wet and bare for her to play with was just irresistible. Little drops of water dripped from his powdery white hair and slid slowly down his chiseled chin, to his fit chest making its way down his scar and probably kept going lower still. The steam from the hot water had fogged the glass; interfering in Maka's full view of her partner. Maka had no recollection of when she had shed her clothes but she placed her small hand in his large one and allowed him to envelope her in the warmth of the shower, he immediately leaned in and nibbled on the delicate pale skin of her neck, setting her skin on fire with his tantalizingly soft kisses. Maka's breath hitched, her body moving on its own pressed itself against his earning a low rumbling growl from him, immediately she felt something hard pressing against her stomach and smiled knowing very well what it was. Soul fluttered lingering kisses across her jawline, and proceeded to nibble the softest part of her ear making her mewl with giddiness; his hands glided over the skin of her back running the tips of his fingers from the base of her neck down her spine and stopping right before reaching her plump little behind. Instead he grabbed on to her hips and pressed himself against her even more, hissing in pleasure as he felt his hardness press against her slippery skin.

Maka could feel him pressing himself against her even more; she was against the wall with nowhere to go, not that she wanted to go anywhere. She was enjoying his attention to her neck, enjoying the sensation of his hands setting her skin on fire wherever they touched, enjoying the tingling sensation that came from his coarse fingers tracing down her spine, sending shivers throughout her body. Her body arched against him, her breasts pressing against his chest rubbing her plump little buttons against him arousing him and encouraging him to continue his exploration on his woman. Soul pulled away enough to look into the face of his angel and smirked when he saw her bright emerald eyes clouded with lust and desire. He gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Soul…" She softly whispered his name at his tender attentions. Soul used his thumb to tuck some of her wet hair away from her face.

"This is the coolest way to shower." He softly nuzzled her face, and then smirked his most cheeky grin. In one swift motion Soul moved his hands down to grab Maka's ass and hoisted her up, she instantly wrapped her long legs around his waist pulling him closer to herself. She could feel his hard member perfectly aligned with her entrance, her whole body screamed with need to be filled instinctively pulling him in with her legs urging Soul to complete their union; to her surprise he lifted her just high enough to be out of reach.

Soul could feel her frustration growing, each passing second her hips moved with more lust, her womanhood became wonderfully slippery with the anticipation of what was to come. Again he felt her buck her hips against him, her arms encircled his neck; her slender fingers tangled his hair. Their lips crushed together, their tongues waging a war for dominance. Soul felt her try and bring him closer to her, he felt himself twitch when their two sexes touched again but this time he allowed himself to enjoy it at bit and rubbed himself against her heat, her juices coating him; he grinding against her a little harder grunting at the sensation, his own muscles twitched with need but still he wanted to ravage her a bit more.

"Mmm…Soul…" She moaned against his kisses, his mouth trailed down to her collar bone, leaving little red marks, proof that she belonged to him. He tightened his hold on her ass and gave her a squeeze causing her to arch against him in surprise giving him the opportunity to swoop down take a pert nipple in his mouth, teasing it with his tongue flicking the little nub before suckling until it became red and swollen. Maka's moans echoed all around them, her hands still knotted in his hair brought him closer to her almost smothering the poor boy. He managed to shift himself over to the other breast and gave it the same treatment; Soul balanced her in one arm and managed to bring his now free hand to massage her breasts. With her body trembling she slipped down lower and was once again positioned for him to take her. Maka was now panting with frustration, need, lust, she had to have it now.

"Fuck Maka, I think you got bigger…." His voice sounded low and full of lust.

"..Guess…you can't call me tiny tits anymore…" Maka brought her hands down from his hair and tilted his face to look at her. Her lips blood red from the little nibbles Soul had given her. "Soul…fuck me…"

Maka bucked against him suddenly and this time succeeded in once again being one with him. Soul let out a low growl that Maka felt through his chest reverberated through to her own. Her head rolled back reveling in the feeling of Soul filling her to the brim, and immediately he began to thrust violently into her.

"So is this what you wanted?" Soul hissed at her, his mind quickly clouding, unable to make more conversation much less witty comments. He only knew that she felt good, her muscles tightening around him as she rolled her against him causing more friction. He thrust deeper, sheathing himself to the hilt, Maka's screams encouraging him to continue.

"AAHHh…..S..Sou..L.." Her breasts bounced freely along to the rhythm Soul had set, the creamy peach color making her red swollen nipples stand out more taunting Soul for more attention. "I love you, you fucken bastard!" Maka captured Soul's lips nipping his lips as he had done to her countless times before. Soul felt he need more than this, he wanted more, he needed to monopolize her body. Without letting himself slip out of her he put her on the floor of the shower and caressed her thighs and looked her over, she was different now; Maka no longer resembled the sickly girl from before, she now had fuller plumper breasts that demanded to be played with, her hips were round and smooth ready for Soul to caress, she was plumper all over. His healthy Maka was back; even her eyes seemed to have life returning to them.

"What is it?" Maka had grown worried when he stayed silent and only stared at her, had she done something wrong? His eyes lingered on her body, and she covered herself self-consciously. "So I'm a little fat…so what!" Soul was surprised by her sudden outburst, but still did not let his cool guy face falter. She pushed her hands away from her body and pinned them above her head with one hand and grabbing her face with his free hand to face him.

"You are the hottest girl a cool guy like me could have," he gave her a chaste kiss "I'll never get tired of how good you feel." Maka squirmed beneath him for a bit but wasn't able to escape him. He immediately began a fast pace rhythm again, entering her as deep as he possibly could as fast as he could, deeper, harder, faster. He stopped for a second to bring her long silky legs up to over his shoulders making her walls tighten around his member.

With her hands still pinned over her head and each of her legs over either side of Soul's broad shoulders, Maka had no choice but to allow him to take control, but with the heat in her body rising with each of his thrusts she didn't mind. She moaned and screamed with pleasure, still moving her own pelvis to meet his pace.

"Soul….I feel…I feel…mmm…" Maka's body was almost there, that familiar tingling sensation racking through her body telling her that the climax would wash away her thoughts.

"You're close aren't you?" Soul's voice was low and gruff. Maka couldn't respond, she could only moan in pleasure at his assault continued. "You're not gonna tell me?" Soul had a wicked grin, he gave her a few more thrusts and pulled out a groan from himself and a disappointed mewl from Maka.

"Don't stop…" Maka couldn't believe he'd stopped right before she had finished. "Soul…why did you…" Maka's whine was cut short, Soul flipped them both over so that he was now flat on the floor and she was now up close to the very object of her pleasure, and in turn Soul how had a wonderful view of her womanhood. Maka was very confused for a bit but had no chance to think, Soul's hands began to caress her thighs and coaxed her lightly to come closer to him.

"Just too cool…" He slipped a two fingers into her opening and stroked her slippery warm walls. Maka straightened at the new sensation, and panted with the slow rhythm he massaged her. He kissed her thighs, higher and higher until just before her lips. "Maka, you're not gonna just leave me there are you?"

"Wha…?"

Soul began to stroke his member to give her the hint. "Come on bookworm, I thought you were smart." He bucked his hips and surprised her by entering her mouth, earning a groan from him. Her tongue felt like velvet on his hot flesh. She caressed the head, swirling her tongue around and around before giving it a light suck letting him go with a pop. Her hand stroked him in a circular motion, while her lips fluttered wet kisses over his length. His breath was jagged once more, small grunts could be heard through slightly agape sharp teeth. Her lollipop treatment on him was working well, but he wanted more and she was hesitant. "I just love that mouth of yours."

Soul regained enough thought and brought his thumb to her little bundle of nerves, that must have been the encouragement she needed, she took him back into her mouth and began to bob her head up and down his shaft always continuing to stroke him simultaneously. Soul brought his lips to her own and licked the lining of her folds, stopping here and there with a nibble and continued to come closer inward to the deepest parts of her secret parts. His finger parted her swollen lips and his tongue found its way to her cavern and darted in and out; lapping at the flesh, lapping the juices that flowed. The sounds of Maka's muffled moans against his member filled his ears again, the vibration of her sounds also transmitting pleasurable sensations to his very soul. Soul could now feel his own end nearing and he eagerly sucked and nibbled on her little pearl. His two fingers now replaced his tongue and once again caressed her ever tightening walls. Before long he felt her release come, her walls tightened around his fingers and he lapped up the overflowing sweet juices; his own climax came right after and with a deep groan he shot his own seed into her mouth. Maka quickly swallowed it up, not letting a single drop wash away. The couple slumped on the floor, unable to stand at the moment, though laying in opposing directions their hands found each other and intertwined their fingers in happy content.

"Maka…."

"Mmmm?"

"…The water is super cold now…"

"…ACHOO…"

A/N: Well there you have it, 5 pages of Maka and Soul in the shower….what a way to get clean huh? I do believe this is my longest lemon scene ever, if I'm wrong my fingers lied to me. Well until next time kiddies, I will be updating soon! Promise.


	19. Chapter 18

It Started With A Promise…

Ch. 18

The DWMA was buzzing with life, all the students went about their business and the teachers went about teaching their students; and in the room at the end of the corridor of guillotines known as the room of 'Lord Death' things resumed like any other day. There sitting in the big leather executive chair sat the younger uptight god of death looking over the days paperwork with a very stern look on his face. Behind the large desk, behind the oversized chair was the oversized mirror with a very familiar person bouncing around in it.

"Father, please let me work."

"I'm not doing anything son."

"You're still there staring at me."

Lord Death stopped bouncing around for a bit and thought long at hard, bringing a giant hand to his chin.

"Well, where would you have me go?"

"…." Kid continued to scratch his pen across the paper. "Why don't you go back into the mirror for a while?"

"What's wrong Kiddo, I know it's all still bothering you, care to talk about it?" Lord Death began to bounce around again.

"There's nothing to talk about father, I'm perfectly fine."

"I haven't seen Liz around anymore, can you tell me why?"

"….Just a misunderstanding."

"Oh, what kind of misunderstanding would that be?"

Kid was very grateful for the mirror being behind him otherwise his father would have seen his usually pale face flushed bright red. "Just a misunderstanding."

"Hmmm….Oh well here let me give you a piece of fatherly advice on the fairer sex, just apologize."

Kid jumped in his chair and contemplated his words for a bit before swiveling his chair around to see his father scare in the mask.

"Just apologize?" Kid still had a slight blush but still contemplated this little piece of advice. "What if I am not entirely at fault?"

"My boy, you will learn in time that when dealing with women, you just have to suck it up and apologize, in the end it was always your fault."

"Father, I fail to see how this applies to my current situation."

"Well even so, I wish to bestow upon you that piece of advice to use as you wish; but you should really call for Elizabeth to come back to the Death Room and resume her work, it's really starting to pile up there with only the younger sister to file them properly."

Kid was growing visibly irritated. "Everything is under control father, you don't have to worry about it, Patty had to learn how to do it eventually." With that said he swiveled back to his desk and went back to his work. He was tuning out his father's humming knowing that he was trying to be irritating on purpose to chase him out of the Death Room.

"I think I'll go and find Liz, if I know her correctly she should be redoing her eyebrows and therefore looking into a mirror."

Kid began to sweat at the thought of her plucking her eye brows. "No, I specifically told her that she is to only allow me to pluck her eyebrows so they can be perfectly symmetrical."

"Ahh, but you fail to remember that she has not been around to see you in almost three weeks, I do believe she'll just do it herself regardless of what you have commanded." This made Kid begin to bounce his leg in irritation. He was sweating through his shirt, he tried his best to keep reading the student reports but all he could think of was the eyebrows on the blonde's face, just one out of place and it would all be over. Behind him, Lord Death kept rambling on about going to find her in a mirror and complimenting her on her new arches. Kid just couldn't deal with that anymore.

"THERE'S NO WAY I CAN ALLOW THIS!"

"Allow what son?"

"THE ASTHETICS OF HER PERFECT FACE TO BE THROWN OFF BY IMPROPERLY DONE ARCHES!" Kid was hysterical by this point, he was out of his chair and hovered over his desk with his shaking hands the only support keeping him up.

"So I have a perfect face?" Instantly recognizing the voice, Kid whipped his head up to the doorway where the impossible had happened. Liz stood in the doorway wearing a very stunning outfit and holding a briefcase. Kid stood straight looking nervously in her direction, her blue eyes gleaming like never before, he couldn't look away and yet he was ashamed to look. Even Lord Death held in his comments to just watch what would happen next.

"L..Liz…" His voice almost cracked. "What brings you back?" He cleared his throat and straightened out his clothes suddenly overcome with shyness.

"Well, Patty tells me that there's a lot of work that needs to be done and as your weapon it is my duty to assist you in any way necessary. As she spoke, she slowly walked to the desk in front of the mirror, swaying her hips hypnotically as she did. The room was silent, only the click clack sounds of Liz's heals could be heard as she made her way to the desk. Kid was still unable to react, unable to speak; after all what was there for him to say to her? He could have been lost in his own inner thoughts if Liz had not slammed the briefcase down on the desk with a loud bang. "Here are the teacher evaluations for this school year, and the roster for the newest students to come for the next year." Liz looked this way and that, arranging her two piles neatly on the desk and quickly looking over what he had been looking at. Kid was still not able to react.

"I see you're looking over the student evaluations, only on the B's huh? Well they're due soon and you have no idea whom they are so I will take over these and you can look over the paper's I have just brought you." Liz walked around to Kid's end side of the desk and gave him a look that said, 'Move' and Kid obliged. Liz had not made any attempt at physical contact, no attempt at witty banter, no real attempt to ac normal, only a business woman who was solely focused on the task at hand.

"Liz…I…" Kid wanted to reach out and stop her as she packed up the remaining paperwork. He just wanted to grab her hand and stop her from leaving so quickly, he wanted to talk to her.

"Don't worry Kid, I'll have the paperwork done before it's due next week." Liz didn't look up at him and closed the brief case. "I'll send the paper's with Patty."

"No…Liz…I…"

"Later." Liz gave him no chance to talk, she was ready to leave just as quickly as she had entered.

'She's leaving' Kid couldn't move. 'Liz is leaving.' His body was not responding. 'Not like this, don't leave like this.' Kid wanted to stop her from leaving.

"LIZ!" Kid managed to stammer out as she walked out but she didn't even flinch, she was about to reach the first guillotine marker when Kid sprinted to the doorway stopping himself when he reached the barrier. "I'M SORRY!...LIZ…I'M SORRY…come back…" The blonde woman continued to walk away down the corridor and back to the DWMA leaving a conflicted Death God to think over his day, having failed in his apology to his dear friend and weapon Kid had no choice but to return to his desk and keep his mind occupied on work.

"That didn't go to well son." Lord Death couldn't help but feel sadness for his child.

"It would seem father, that your advice has failed me today."

"Well now, I never said you had to just scream it out either, by the way what's that on the desk?" Lord Death pointed a giant white finger in the direction of the pile of new students Liz had just dropped by.

"I … I hadn't noticed that." Kid picked up what looked like a journal and fanned through it, it was notes and clippings of articles. He turned to the very first page and began to concentrate closely.

"Well what is it?"

Kid continued to concentrate to the point where he again began to perspire and again the involuntary twitches.

"Umm….are you alright?"

Kid closed the journal and put it down gently on his desk, and swiveled around to look at his father in the mirror. With a river of tears he had to admit the unthinkable.

"I can't read it! Her hand writing is utterly, repulsively asymmetrical."

"What?" Lord Death looked confused.

In his frustration Kid grabbed the journal again and opened it to a random page holding it up to the mirror for his father to see. "Her writing is making it impossible to read for me!" His hand was shaking from the shock of it all.

"Hmm…looks like regular writing to me." Just then a little note fell from the journal and landed on Kid's shoe. Both father and son look down to read the little note, and both even more confused to see the one word that had been written on it.

'Suffer.'

"Hmm…looks like a simple appoligy just won't do." Lord Death wished his son luck and returned to his realm on the other side of the mirror leaving a very stunned Kid to hate his life up to that point.

"Why….does she …hate me…so much…." Kid sniffled and sat back down and put that journal away, having no stomach for it at present. "I should really just get back to work."

"Damn that crazy woman…."Kid spent the rest of the day immersed in the paperwork. Though the journal was safely tucked away in his drawer to be forgotten, it was still in the back of his mind what it would contain. She wouldn't have wasted her time writing in a journal and giving it to him for nothing, so it must have some value, on the other hand she seemed to be upset with him for some reason. Tapping his pen on the paper he wondered what had upset him so much, why was he so nervous around her now had their last meeting been so bad? Kid groaned in utter frustration at it all.

'At least she's starting to come around, my bath time is today so I'm sure she'll have to come and bring me my items.' Kid could not concentrate for the rest of the day.

Liz was now sitting in a café having a small cake with a latte, this had been her routine for the past couple of weeks now. Instead of waiting hand and foot on that brainless shinigami she would indulge in a trip to the café and relax. Still her mind would always wonder to him, was he eating right, was he getting enough work done, was he keeping himself groomed? Who was she kidding, of course, he wouldn't be Kid if it wasn't for all that; besides he had Patty to keep him plenty busy. She had been hearing from Patty that Kid is always throwing her out and yelling at her to get something or other done and this couldn't make the eldest Thompson sister happier. He had to pay for the humiliation, he had to suffer…for a bit more at least.

"Elizabeth!"

Liz swore she heard someone calling out to her but looking everywhere there was no one around even looking at her.

"Elizabeth down here!"

It suddenly dawned on her that the voice was coming from her purse that was resting on the seat next to her. She rummaged around for the item from where the voice was coming from.

"A little more to the left, no right, right! Yes that's it!" finally Liz had the item in her hand and pulled out a compact mirror she used to apply her make up.

"Oh, Lord Death, what brings you to my … umm… compact?"

"Well just stopping by to ask how things were doing and how you have been, after all you haven't been around much anymore."

"Yeah well, if you're going to tell me to get back on the horse forget it, that horse what's another rider." Liz swirled a finger in the whip cream of her drink while Lord Death showed little scarlet lines over his mask denoting a sign that he was indeed embarrassed of the weapon's words.

"Well, I would have put it a little differently but since you jumped right to the point… Elizabeth, please don't be so hard on the poor boy…"

Liz couldn't help but scoff at his use of boy. "With all due respect Lord Death, he hasn't been a boy in a while." She brought her whipped topping covered finger to her mouth and gave it a lick.

"Well yes, I suppose that's true but as a father I still cannot help but worry for him."

"So why contact me?"

"Elizabeth you know very well what your role will be in his life and yet it pains me to leave this world knowing that he is still not understanding his new role."

"Leave this world? Kid won't ever let you go you know that." She took a sip of her drink, she just couldn't bring herself to make eye contact with the mirror. "And besides, he's still pining over the first candidate so that leave me with no chance…"

"Elizabeth!" She just rolled her eyes at the death god. "You know he does care for you deeply, he just hasn't been able to sort himself out…"

"No, you just always talk to him in riddles hoping that he'll understand what you mean, and as always if I'm not there to point him in the right direction he's a lost little lamb."

"But that's what made your bond so strong, that's what made you the perfect one for him."

"Lord Death, I've had enough of this conversation, why not just summon Maka back and have them have a go at it!"

"Please don't give up on him…he does l…" Elizabeth had had enough and cut off Lord Death before he said anything way too embarrassing.

"I will start coming around, I will make Kid suffer," Liz stood up knocking her chair over with the flames of vengeance burning in her eyes, Lord Death became nervous at her new resolve. "I will not rest until he is on his knees begging for forgiveness and attention from the great Elizabeth Thompson!"

"Oh my…" Lord Death feared for his son's manhood.

"Lord Death, I warn you now!" Liz pointed a manicured finger at the mirror on the café table. "Whenever I enter the death room, you and any other weirdo in the mirrored world must disappear and promise not to peak in!"

"Peek in?"

"GOT IT!?"

"YES YES! I will stay away whenever you …er…appear…my I really hope you don't break him…"

"Oh I will do much more than break him!" Liz stood triumphantly and laughing at her own diabolical mind already brewing up plans for her attack strategy; gaining the unwanted attention of the civilians that began to point and whisper.

"Well, I guess the old saying is true…hell hath no fury like a woman scorned…good luck son." And with that said Lord Death disappeared from her mirror.

Soul was causally tangled in the sheets of the hotel bed flipping through channels. He had propped himself up with all the pillows the bed and a hand behind his head. On the far end of the room sat Maka looking over notes for the assignment ahead of them and eating the most delicious deli sandwich she had ever had.

"Hey bookworm, you're gonna burn a hole in that paper if you keep reading it over and over again like."

"Well I want to be perfectly prepared for when we meet with the head of the Russian school; and you know it wouldn't kill you to at least leaf through it once."

"Have you already memorized every word?"

"Just about." She had a smug look of satisfaction when she answered that.

"Then I'm all set, I have you to speak for me." Instantly her face fell to one of utter annoyance.

"Lazy son of a bitch!"

"But I'm your lazy son of a bitch!" He gave a happy grin knowing very well that he had successfully annoyed her. Maka had nothing else to add and decided to keep devouring her meal. "You're gonna get fat if you keep eating so damn much!"

"How dare you you jerk!" Maka shot him a look of hatred. "You're supposed to love me no matter what shape I am!"

"Yeah but I don't think you'll be able to swing me around as well if you're rollin' along with me…"

MAKACHOP!

Soul had now fallen off the bed and clutched his now bleeding cranium. Maka polished off the rest of her meal and walked to the bathroom to lay out her clothes for tomorrow and start her bed time regime. She began to brush her hair letting it cascade down her slender shoulders looking at herself, turning her head this way and that. 'I look ….different….' she couldn't help thinking that something, just something was just a bit off now. Hearing the albino man in the other room regain consciousness and bleed curses about her not being able to take a joke, she decided to just change into sleeping attire and peeled off her robe. She was putting on a very form fitting nighty that she had been saving for a special trip like now. She had been excited at the lingerie store when she had tried it on and thought it accentuated her small curves in just the right way. It was heart shaped black satin with a hint of red lace and trim and matching thong. She was pulling it down and about to lace up the back when she noticed it a bit tighter than last time.

Looking at herself again in the mirror she noticed her breasts really had gotten bigger, they now threatened to pour out of the satin material.

'I could get used to this.' Maka had a very wide smile excited that at last she had grown into her adult body.

'Oh man, I guess that jerk was right….'

Her once bright smile turned into a deep frown when her eyes trailed down not so fit chubby belly.

'I guess having starved myself for so long brought down my metabolism, crap…'

She poked and prodded her new muffin top.

'I hope Soul doesn't notice…'

"Hey Maka, are you coming to bed? It's late already!"

"Yeah coming." Maka gave herself one last look over and turned off the lights in the room, letting only the moonlight that poured in through the window give her an angelic glow. "Make room please…"

Soul scooted over and then turned to lift the covers for her finally catching sight of her. His jaw hit the floor and his eyes grew wide trying to take in as much of this extraordinary sight before him. Maka slid right into bed as if nothing were out of the ordinary, when she saw that Soul was frozen in place she gave him a sultry smile and a peck on the cheek, then leaned in bringing her lips close to his ear and whispered good night and closing his mouth, then snuggled down for bed.

It took Soul a couple more seconds to recover but quick as a flash he pulled the covers away looking her over again and immediately pounced.

"I fucken love you baby…" Soul ravaged her neck.

"Soul…"

"As soon as we get back from this mission, I'm officially keeping my promise…"

Maka gave him a questioning look. Soul rolled his eyes at her, but reached over for something on the floor.

"I promised to you that we would never be apart…through thick and thin…" Maka twitched at his choice of words. "in sickness and in health…" Maka's eyes went wide when she saw what he had slipped on to her left ring finger. "I promise to make you mine."

"I was always yours Soul…" Soul slowly bent down capturing her lips pouring his all into that one kiss, trying to convey that happiness he felt at that moment with her. By the end of the hour, the cute nighty had been reduced to scraps of satin that scattered around the lovers like black and red rose petals.

"So have the representatives of the DWMA landed yet?"

"Yes sir! They are now comfortably checked into their hotel and are scheduled to meet with the Moscow branch headmaster in the morning."

"Good, now proceed as I instructed earlier."

"Yes Sir! Cobra squad deploy."

A small squad surrounded a semi luxurious hotel near the Moscow branch of the DWMA and closed in on the area and stormed into the lobby taking the receptionists hostage.

"We demand to know where the room number of the representatives of the DWMA!"

"We don't have anyone here by that description!" A woman on the other side of the counter held her hands up trying to keep her composure under the circumstance.

"Don't play us bitch!" The woman whimpered at his tone and was on the brink of tears.

"I swear there's no one here by from the DWMA…." The other concierge hostess was holding herself against the back wall trying to stay as unnoticed as possible.

The man leaned over the counter coming inches away from her face, the girl grew more terrified as he came close to her. She could feel his stale breath on her cheeks and began shaking from head to toe. Suddenly the man brought his hand up and turned a single finger into a very menacing iron spike. The girl gave a shriek when she felt the cold metal touch her skin.

"Now are you going to tell me or am I gonna have to get it out of ya?" The girl fainted right then and there not being able to maintain her composure anymore. The man let her fall and then wiggled a finger to the other girl that had been until now remaining in the background motioning her to come forward.

"PLEASE I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING REALLY THERE'S NO ONE HERE WITH THAT DESCRIPTION."

The man thought long and hard still not wanting to believe that the terrified girl was telling him the truth.

"STORM THE UPPER FLOORS!" Immediately rubber boots could be heard running in all directions making sure that any and all escape routes were cut off and monitored.

"Well toots, if you're lying to me I'll know soon enough and you'll have to make it all up to me!"

The girl was shaking from head to toe and could barely utter a single word. "Ho…How…about a nice complimentary spa treatment?"

The man lifted a single eyebrow at her offer.

"Oh, the house of course." She gave her brightest smile, softening the expression on the man into one of sheer confusion.


End file.
